Transformers Whitewave
by RatchetsGirl1
Summary: I'm Jennifer Witwicky, Daughter to Ron and Judy Witwicky. I was left on their property when I was three years old with a magical rock that I kept secret. I'm now the older sister of Samuel James Witwicky and I will protect him no matter what. This is my story. OptimusxOCxBarricade Paring later on. IronhidexOc Guardian. Long Chapters.
1. Opening

Before time began, there was the Cube.

We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life.

That was how our race was born and for a time, we lived in harmony. Like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war - a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world.

Just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth.

But we were already too late...


	2. Transformers The beginning

I do not own Transformers and most unfortunate I do not own Ratchet Q_Q I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

I was floating, floating in black emptiness.

Light would stream by at times...

Visions of color would appear... some of which I'd never seen before.

I wasn't alone in this bleak cold darkness. The was someone behind me.

Wh-where are we going?

 **Answer: Earth**.

...

W-what am I?

 **Answer: Halfbreed**

...

Who am I...? Who are you?

 **Answer: You creator.**

His voice was terrifying to the ears, yet they brought me comfort. His voice would bring you to your knees in terror, yet they made me feel stronger. Most of all his voice would make you feel vulnerable and scared, yet it made me feel secure and safe.

Nothing would hurt me in his arms.

I nuzzled into the being, the feeling intensified as if they had been sent out and then returned before my eyes shut tiredly.

My world began to morph before my mind shut down for sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Tranquility; Nevada~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What were these odd soft blades underneath me? They were green and smelled good but not good like food good. I nuzzled into the soft blades and liquid started forming in my eyes. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know where my, as he called himself, creator was.

The safe feeling he gave me had left when he left me here on this cold yet soft green blades. I was alone and scared, abandoned.

"Ron, Ron!"

I looked up startled at the voices, they sounded odd. I was used to the scary rough voices but these were soft and gentle.

"What?"

"Look!"

A chubby creature was standing in the green blades, and a thinner creature was watching startled.

"Where did she come from?"

"I don't know." The one known as Ron mutters to himself "Judy, watch her. I'm going to see if her parents are around."

The women, now known as Judy, walked up to me and picked me up. She cooed softly, a smile on her face and sat down with me.

I could faintly hear the man named Ron shouting for someone and if they lost their child. Was that what I was? A child? When Judy held me up in the air with a smile on her face she noticed a letter.

"Ron!" She called, "Come back!"

Ron came back a minute later and Judy held the note to him.

"What the-" He read over the note quickly, frowning.

"Whats it say?"

"I can not give my designation. This is my daughter Jennifer, she is three earth years and has speech issues. Her mother has passed on leaving me to care for her. I am to dangerous for her to be around. 'they' will find her and kill her should they find out I had a child. No one knows of her existence. Take care of my child, one day I hope to see her again. Till all are one."

"Till all are one? What does that mean?" Ron scowled before looking around. "What are we going to do..."

I listened to them talking, arguing at some point, before settling on what to do. It was already decided when Judy looked to Ron and said "I always did want a little girl..."

I soon found myself becoming Jennifer Elizabeth Witwicky, with brown long wavy/curly hair and dark brown eyes. On my Left shoulder was a dark bruise colored birth mark in the shape of a sharp looking face, almost birdlike. I was a little pudgy for my age, but I was very active according to others opinions.

I got my own room designed in dark purple and black (my favorite colors). They spoiled me with things, but I was well behaved (Or so I had been told by my new parents). When asked if I remembered my father I answered honestly, I couldn't remember anything. When they entered me into school I was able to get great grades, never interested in any of the boys in school. (This made my new dad beyond happy) I was told I was smart for my age. I only had one thing from my real father and that was a shard of some sort that had magical effects to it, sometimes electronics would respond to it and sometimes it would speak to me. Other times it was quiet.

When I was of 7 years old Judy told me she was having a baby and I would be a big sister. I was excited to have a little sibling to care for, I personally hoped for a little brother! When he was born I felt connected to him and I smiled. "Whats his name?"

"Sam. Samuel James Witwicky."

I smiled down at Sam as he cooed, his baby fingers wrapping around my finger.

"Sam."

I would protect him from everything.

~~~~~~Unknown~~~~~~~

 **:I have located the signal.:**

 **:Can you retrieve it?:**

 **:It is a shard of the Cube. A human with the Con insignia is wearing it. Shall I terminate?:**

 **:No!:**

 **:... I'm just saying... It's an option.:**

 **:It's a con! What do you care?:**

 **:It may be a con, but if you have not noticed it is by human standards still a sparkling. We do not harm Sparklings. I can't believe you would even suggest that.:**

 **:...Sorry.:**

 **:Keep an eye on the Femme and guard her, but keep your distance for now. It will be a long time until we get there. We will arrive in 12 human earth years. Do not reveal yourself, I mean it.:**

 **:Yes Sir.:**

~~~~~~Tranquility; Nevada~~~~~~~

When I was 13 I began to notice a Topkick always being around whenever I was out of the house. In all honesty sometimes it scared me but I never saw anyone in it. Once I was brave enough to venture close to it and saw a strange face on the grill of it, before I could touch it out of curiosity the engine roared to life startling me and causing me to run away before hiding behind Ron (Who was a crossed the street talking to someone) and peeking from around him.

Ron laughed and patted my head before returning to his conversation.

The next time I saw it I had been searching for Sam who was around six. He had been playing with a soccer ball out in the front and I noticed him in the street.

Feeling worried I walked out in the street and grabbed his arm. "Sam you shouldn't play in the road! What if you got hurt?"

"Sorry sissy.." Sam made a cute face pout.

"Go back into the yard. I'll get your ball." I told him.

Sam ran off to the yard while I bent over to pick up his little ball when I heard the screeching of tires.

When I looked up a Saleem mustang police cruiser was racing towards me and I felt myself freeze in fear, not hearing Ron and Judy (who had come outside to work on the yard) Screaming at me to run.

I only heard the roaring engine as it neared me and flashes of red robotic eyes looking down at me in a memory.

Before the cruiser hit me I felt a body slam into mine causing me and the person to go flying to the side, it was like time slowed as we were flying and the person who was holding me was very muscular, their arms like protective iron. Then seconds later we crashed and skid a crossed the cement.

They held me in place as protection before sitting up.

"You okay kid?"

I looked up to see a tanned man with black hair and very bright blue eyes. A few scar's sat here and there on his body.

One particularly on his eye.

I could only stare as I partially trembled in my shock.

"Kid?"

I nodded and made myself look down until something caught my eye, his necklace was a face like the one on my arm but more gentle looking and not so sharp.

Curious I reached for it, holding it for a minute until his large hand grabbed mine in a somewhat tight but not painful grip.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Familiar..."

"Hm? Have you seen it before?"

I nodded, observing it more and ignoring his calculating gaze. Then I glanced at my arm in confusion, before back to his necklace. "What is it?"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head. "No."

"... are you injured?"

I looked down, my knees were bleeding and so was my right shoulder from being scraped on the cement. "I'm okay."

"Your leaking."

"Bleeding." I corrected him. "I'm okay."

"Jenna!"

I looked over to see Ron and Judy running towards us. The man holding me stood, straitening me before backing up a bit as Judy all but glomped me.

"Oh my baby!" She cried, squishing me in a hug.

"Mom... need...air..." I squeaked.

"What were you doing in the middle of the road!?" Ron scolds causing me to flinch back...

"I was ju-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"B-but you just asked-"

He gave me a look that cause me to widen my eyes before looking to the floor, I hated disappointing my family or upsetting them in anyway.

"Thank you." Ron turned to the man before him. "I don't know what I'd do if my little girl was..."

Ron trailed off, not needing to finish.

"That's alright. I didn't want the kid to be hurt or anything." Came the mans gruff reply.

"Ron Witwicky." Ron introduced himself.

"Rien O'Hid." Rien observed me before turning back to Ron. "Its a good thing she got her brother off the rode..."

Ron looked at me surprised, he had thought I had been the one playing in the rode.

I felt a tug at my legs and saw Sam with tears streaming down his face.

"I-I'm sorry sissy! I wont ever play in the road again!"

I smiled at him before hugging him, picking him up. "Hey, don't cry."

"Okay." Sam sniffles.

I turned back to Rien, blushing. "Thank you.."

I felt him pat my head. "Don't worry bout it."

~~~~~Tranquility; Nevada, Park~~~~~

"Sam!"

On the ground crying was Sam, an older boy was in front of him with a mean look.

"Sissy." Sam sniffled.

"What happened?"

"He pushed me..."

I glared at the other older boy who looked at me with a smirk as if to say 'Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?'

I growled and took a menacing step forward. For some reason people found me terrifying and this boy was no exception. As soon as he took in my expression, and apparently my eyes *Sam told me they turned purple in my anger* and paled before scrambling back and running home.

"It's okay Sam, I'll always protect you kay?" I hugged hm to me and he gave a small sniff.

"Otay.."

I hugged him to me again before taking him home and sitting on my bed with him.

"Nounfi Enraunnefe en hafeunsesh?" (How about a story?) I asked Sam in another language.

It was a special language, one that me and him had made together.

"Uncaensh" (okay)

I grabbed a book from the shelf that was built into the wall next to my bed before opening and reading to Sam.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."

I peeked over at Sam an hour later to see he fell asleep and smirked to myself before continuing to read 'The Hobbit' To myself.

I'm Jennifer Witwicky, Daughter to Ron and Judy Witwicky. I was left on their property when I was three years old with a magical rock that I kept secret. I'm now the older sister of Samuel James Witwicky and I will protect him no matter what.

This is my story.

* * *

 ** _This Break is brought to you by; Ironhide._**

 ** _Ironhide. Weapons specialist~ Coloring is black. Tough guy but with a good spark and LOVES him his Cannons. Especially blowing things up! His sparkmate is Chromia, the only femme who can put him in his plac-_**

 ** _Ironhide; Hey! No femme will be telling me what to do._**

 ** _Chromia; Is that so?_**

 ** _Ironhide;... Why did you bring her?_**

 ** _Me; Because she's kick ass, purple and awesome? If I were in Transformers She'd totally be my guardian. Ohhh maybe after this I'll do a fanfic with Chromia as my guardian! I haven't read a story like that yet! She's my favorite Femme bot._**

 ** _Chromia; *smirks* I like this femme._**

 ** _Me; I like this chick. *mimicks smirk and stance of Chromia*_**

 ** _Ironhide; Primus help me... I dont need two Chromia's._**

 ** _Chromia; Whats that supposed to mean?_**

 ** _Me; Yeah Ironaft._**

 ** _Ironhide; What did you call me?!_**

 ** _Skids and Mudflap; Ahahahaha she called yous an Ironaft!_**

 ** _Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; Ironaft! Ironaft! PFFF!_**

 ** _Ironhide; *brings out his biggest cannon as a tick mark appears above his head.*_**

 ** _Sunstreaker; NOT THE PAINT!_**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Area Unknown~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reese: -Reese Feun Alpha- (Reese to Alpha)

Alpha: -Alpha Seiehapolata; Finoen Shunne Pohafe?- ( Alpha responding; whats your post?)

Reese: - 2 klicks peseunya fenoie feensepaiefe- (2 klicks from the target)-

Joker: -Fenoiesh fiunlafe calaunfi finoenfe noamfe fenoieya!- (They wont know what hit them!)-

Male giggling is heard over an ear piece.

Alpha: -Anny Enlata Minny Finoen Shunne Pohafe?- ( Anny and Minny whats your position?)

Minny and Anny: -Seununpe teunpo, feensepaiefe liunuica unla.- (Roof top, target locked on.)

Harleyquin: -Enliyaunhafe feun shunne pohafe 'puddin'!- (Almost to your post 'puddin'!)

More male giggling is heard.

Alpha: -Liiefeha Seamtaie!- ( Lets ride!)

Shadows moved from the darkness of the city, heading towards their main target. One figure took the lead, this was Alpha.

Alpha was decked out in dark mauve armor covering her from head to toe and a matching helmet with a black visor hiding her eyes and face. Black blades came from her helm, making a hedgehog metal hair look, her body armor clung to her form well, showing curves and was smooth on some parts. (An; Basically a human sized Cybertronian Femme) A gun transformed onto her wrist as she led her group.

The giggling male known to their group as Joker was in a similar amor mixing of purple and green. (An; but for male) with a sword instead of a gun. Following him was another female, known to them as Harley, coloring of the armor was red and black, with a large metal mallet that had spikes on it and a gun on her hip.

Behind her one dark orange and one aquamarine known to them as Anny and Minny, both with twin blades, followed by Reese who was in dark brown and black armor with a bazooka strapped to her back and a machine gun in her hands.

Their armor protected them from bullets, allowed them to breath under water *as long as they had a small tank of air attached to the back* and was fire proof.

Their target was a run down warehouse in an abandoned part of the city off to the east. A man who ran things lived there, selling some kind of highgrade oil on the black market. This oil was weird compared to normal, it reacted strangely to machines and if Alpha was correct in her assumptions; Then this 'high grade oil' was Energon.

It was exactly what she needed for her team and their suits.

The team and her were known world wide as 'The Pack'. They never got caught by the police nor the government.

No one but each other knew what they all looked like under their armor either. All members or previous members had tribal tattoos of crescent moons on their bodies.

Alpha's was around her belly button, Anny and Minny's were on their foreheads, Joker's was around his neck, Harley's was around her neck as well, and Reese's was on her wrist.

Always disappearing in the night and never doing hits during the day.

Alpha pauses at a police cruiser a crossed from the run down building, gazing at the empty vehicle before scanning the area.

"Hauienla Fenoie enseieen peunse Ielaieyash'ha." (Scan the area for enemy's) Alpha orders before walking up to the mustang police cruisor, feeling a sharp pull towards it.

The pull made her feel breathless and her heart hammered in her chest, eyes narrowed in annoyance and curiosity at the feeling.

It was calling her, intensifying when she got closer, and she realized she wanted to touch it.

She needed to touch it, and with that thought she inched forward, the metal on her hand receding and showing a human hand, until her palm came against the hood of the mustang and all feeling of the pull stopped and time its-self froze as electrical currents zapped up from the hood and over her hand. Her breath hitched in surprise at the feeling.

It was tingly... Not painful in the least, but very odd.

Alpha almost swore she felt the car flinch back before moving into her hand as the metal underneath began to warm up and the engine humming, almost purring, and the tingle began to grow.

"What's this feeling?" Alpha let out in a breathless whisper, She liked it whatever it was.

Emotions began washing over her, She felt safe.

At ease.

At home.

Like she belonged.

Alpha was confused and began leaning closer to the car as the hum grew louder and louder.

"Alpha?"

Alpha paused, looking up to see Joker's head tilted in confusion. "Fiielili?" (well?)

"Enlili uiliieense." (all clear) Joker responds.

Alpha gazed at the car more, reading the words on the side 'to punish and enslave' and snickered as she traced the words before nodding to Joker and continuing on towards the building.

With no officer's or any other person around she was safe to assume it was an abandoned car.

Alpha looked up when she reached the designated building, watching Anny and Minny run along the roof and get into position, then to Reese and Harley who went around the back, before looking to Joker and nodding to him. He followed her into the building, kicking the door wide open.

"Who goes?!" The owner shouts, running out of his room and into the main part of the building. "A-Alpha!"

"Hello." Alpha greets him. "Word on the street is that you have some high grade that you've been selling."

"The same uh stuff we were promised. The same stuff-ah you said you didn't uh have anymore."

The man sweats a little. "N-no no! Where did you hear that? Don't be absurd!"

"Warren, Warren, Warren." Alpha speaks as she walks up to the shaking man, putting her arm around his shoulder, her metal armor digging into his arm. "We're pal's yea? You would never... lie to me hm?"

Joker starts giggling, creeping Warren out.

"N-no never! I ain't got no highgrade tho!"

"Of course." Joker chuckles darkly.

Alpha hmm's before nodding to Joker who brings out a blow torch.

"What is he doing!?"

"We're just making sure Warren." She mock soothes.

"If we don't go boom, you don't uh have the highgrade!" Joker starts skipping around, his eyes (though no one could tell) sweeping over everything as he carelessly swings the blowtorch around. "Ohhhh whats this?"

The two look over to see Joker standing over a barrel with odd looking fluid on the side. Alpha turns back to Warren and tilts her head to the side. "Warren?" She purrs.

"Okay!" He squeaks when Joker turns the torch on and brings it towards the barrel. "I got the Highgrade... Not like you didn't know.. you know Everything."

The last part was muttered but they all had superior hearing.

"Warren" Alpha mock scolds, "Didn't we warn you about selling highgrade the last time? You know what buyers on the market are doing with it. You swore your supplies to us."

Alpha began to advance on Warren.

"I don't like liar's." Her and Joker spoke at the same time.

"We did-ah tell you that uh people were using the ah stuff to kill others. To uh stop selling it hm?" Joker speaks up, his voice was deep but when he giggles it was high pitched.

Warren backs away, not looking at the two before him.

Joker hated that even more.

"Look at me." He coo's at first.

Warren keeps his eye's to the floor.

"LOOK AT ME." Joker's voice is now dark, sinister, sending shiver's even down Alpha's back.

Warren looks at Joker with a pitiful whimper.

"W-what are you going to d-do?" Warren shakes.

A noise catches their attention when a large black hawk swoops in, landing on Alpha's sholder.

The hawk was monstrous, big enough to carry a human, black inky feathers dipped in bloody read decorated it's body and dark eyes stared out at Warren. In its talons a letter sat.

This bird was known to all as Lazerbeak, Alpha's companion. He only listened to Alpha and no other, and served as her eye's in the sky.

He also wasn't like normal animals.

Alpha took the paper and read it before a growl left her. "I'm afraid your operation is going to be terminated. Deals off Warren."

In the past when they first met Warren, they made a deal of sorts. They would buy his highgrade *till he ran out* and they would protect him from any other buyers or trouble. Recently he got a higher bidder and greed took over his senses. He didn't care at that moment what would happen if he double crossed The Pack gang, nor did he think about what COULD happen to him after his buyers payed for everything.

Before Warren could blink Joker tackled him and ties him up tightly, laughing all the way before racing off further into the building with Anny and Minny who hopped in from the roof.

"Don't do this Alpha!" Warren cries. "You don't know who you'll be messing with!"

Joker begins giggling in the background as he sets up explosives next to oil barrels.

"Who exactly would I be messing with that needs this high grade?" Alpha demands to know as she drags the tied up man out of the building, "Peamseie amla 5." (fire in 5)

Joker skips around, hooking wire's up to the explosives and barrels and leading them to a center barrel filled with highgrade, they could spare one barrel.

"M.E.C.H is no one to mess with." Warren starts trembling, losing his determination to being silent on his other buyers. "When they find out your involved you will be killed...I... will be killed."

Alpha hmms in thought. She's never heard of this group, not even with her contacts. With that being known keeping Warren was a danger, if he was in with the wrong people...

They would want to stay hidden, but Warren had ratted them out to her.

Warren could be a target, and so would her team if they didn't get rid of any evidence.

"Laserbeak Feencaie Fenoie fiunya feun Nienamli." (Laserbeak take the worm to jail.) Alpha tells the bird, "Warren, you know what happens if information is leaked."

Laserbeak let's out a screech before flying off of her shoulder and picking up the trembling man.

"THEY WILL KILL ME! ALPHA YOU WILL REGRET CROSSING THEM!"

"You will regret crossing me." Alpha responds as Llaserbeak disappears into the sky. There was only so much protection she lent to her seller's and informants. The moment they broke, they were of no use.

A Liability to her and her team.

"Alpha?" Joker steps up. " Enlili Amha lineentaieta." (all is loaded)

"Peamseie." Alpha responds. (Fire)

Joker grins as big as a Cheshire cat *though none could see* and laughs his high pitched laugh before pulling out a button. "anddddd Here we go!"

A loud explosion rockets through the air, the building behind them exploding as Alpha and her team make their escape, racing past the mustang and towards a large truck and two motorcycles.

"Tada!" Joker cheer's as more explosions go off, rocketing into the sky and shaking the ground.

Alpha chuckles, "Artistic."

Minny and Anny hop into the large truck, Reese and Harley in the back, and Joker and Alpha hopped upon the two large motorcycles.

Alpha looked back at the mustang once more before turning her gaze to the truck filled with high grade barrels.

Energon barrels.

The team looks back at her, waiting for her command.

"Liiefeha Seamtaie!" (Lets ride.) and they take off.

She started her bike, making it roar to life quietly compared to the roaring explosions of the ware house they set ablaze, before taking off into the darkness with her team.

* * *

 _ **This break is brought to you by Cheesecake.**_

 _ **It's awesome.**_

 _ **It's delicious.**_

 _ **It's life.**_

 _ **Go.**_

 _ **Right now.**_

 _ **GO TO THE STORE RIGHT NOW AND GET SOME! BEFORE I EAT THEM ALL! QUICK!**_

 _ **Ratchet; Who the frag gave her sugar?!**_

 _ **Jazz; Uh... It was just a little bi- NOT THE WRENCH!**_

 _ **Rachet; *throws wrenches***_

* * *

"In this farewell

There's no blood, there's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth of a thousand lies

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest what you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become-"

"Jennifer!"

"What?" I called in irritation, looking up from my paper.

The teacher, whom I just called Mr-what's-his-face because I always forgot his name, was glaring at me from his position in the class room. My brother Sam was trying to hide behind his stack of junk as the class laughed.

"whoopsie.." I grinned sheepishly, I had been singing out loud...

"Right. Ahem!" The teacher coughs to get the class's attention.

The class goes back to being silent.

"Mr Witwicky your up!"

Sam gets up, bringing his stuff to the front of the class room, all but dropping most of it as he cursed silently to himself, "S-sorry I got a lot of stuff..."

As I was shuffling through my papers, grading the class's homework *I was the teachers assistant*, I heard Trent Demarco (The schools number one ass hat jock) whisper to his girlfriend (Mikeala Banes) "Whach this."

"For my family genealo-" Something hit Sam's neck and he glares over to Trent who's laughing.

"Who di-Who did that!?" Mr whats-his-face glares out at the class. "People! Responsibility."

I rolled my eye's in annoyance, glaring at Trent who tried looking innocent under my gaze.

As if.

"For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather. Captain Archibald Witwicky, who was a very famous explorer." Sam starts as he picked up a map. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight to the Arctic Shelf."

I shifted in my seat, listening intently to the story. I was always curious about it when I heard it.

"So that's the story right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by the 19th century seamen."

And que the class laughing immaturely, only stopping as the Teacher gave another glare.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for like 80 bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like the Sextant, 50 for this, which is a bargain." He then picked up a pair of beat up old glasses with cracks in it, " These are pretty cool, they were my grandfathers glasses. I haven't white gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell his liver next?" Mr whats-his-face interrupts. "Mr. Witwicky this is not show and tell this is the 11th grade. I'm sure your grandfather would not be particularly proud of what your doing."

"I know, sorry, I just... you know, this is all going towards my car fund, It's on Ebay, I take , cold hard cash worlds too. Oh and the compass makes a great gift for Columbus day!"

The class laughs again and I have to restrain myself from getting up and smacking him in the back of the head. How could he sell our grandfather's stuff?!

NOT TO MENTION THOSE GLASSES WERE TECHNICALLY MINE!

Que dark look at said brother who tensed as if he could feel my glaring.

"Sam!" Both me and M.r Whats-his-face said at the same time. "

"Right, sorry! So, unfortunately, my great-great Grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward. He drew these strange symbols and blabbed on and on about some giant ice man that he said he had discovered."

My mind flashes, an image of an old man standing in the hand of a large frozen robotic creature, its face was hellish and twisted in a what appeared to be a snarl.

"Oh! And-" Sam was once again interrupted, but this time by the school bell.

Way to go Sam.

"Here, you want the glasses? 50. 40? 30!" Sam still trying to sell the glasses as kids began filing out.

"Sam!" Me and Mr. Whats-his-face shouted.

Sam looked sheepish before walking up to the desk.

"Yea, sorry sorry... but pretty good right?" He almost looked like a puppy wanting to be loved.

"... I'd say a solid B-."

Sam dropped his hands to his side with wide eyes. I could here him freaking out in his mind right now 'no no no no! Come on!'

"A B-?"

"You were hawking Grandfather Archibald's stuff Sam." I frowned at him annoyed while the teacher nodded in agreement.

"Okay okay.. look out the window. You see that guy in the car? That's our dad. He's in the green car." Sam starts.

"...Yeah?"

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. Oh and a man's promise to that boy. Now he looks to his boy and says 'Son, I'm going to buy you a car, but I want you to bring me two thousand dollars and three A's.' Well He has the money and two of the As. Okay? Your B-? Pff!" Sam made hand motions. "Dream gone, Kaput."

He dramatically let it sink in, watching his teachers expression.

"Just ask yourself! What would Jesus do?"

Really Sam? Really?

The teacher look's to me and I sighed in annoyance. "A- with a proper report written down. Tomorrow morning." I looked to the teacher who nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" Sam cheer's, shoving all his stuff in his bag.

"Now mr-" I couldn't continue because Sam started dragging me out of the classroom. "Wah! I'm being teacher assistant napped!"

I could hear the teacher's laughter as Sam's dragged me down the halls, see the students watching in shock or amusement, and hear Ron laughing as he saw Sam dragging me.

"I got it!" Sam shouts as he pulls me along to dad's car on the curb.

"Got what?" Ron ask's in amusement.

"A solution to his brain damage." I mumbled irritated.

"Haha Jen your so funny. No, I got an A-! It's an A though!" Sam easily brushes off my statement before returning his attention to dad.

"Hold on, hold on! Let me see." Ron grabbed the paper that Sam had been waving frantically in his face.

"We good? Am I good?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yup! It's an A, We're good." Ron and I spoke at the same time when I read the paper over his shoulders.

"Yes!"

I laughed at Sam's enthusiastic shout, more so when Ron tricked Sam into thinking he was going to get a Porsche as we passed the Porsche dealer ship.

Sam you lovable idiot, Ron was a cheapo.

But, we loved him all the same.

It was when we pulled up to a run down car dealers place that I had to hold in my laugh, ignoring the creepy clown who looked like he was dying from heat stroke.

"Just let me out here dad, I'm going to go to that car lot we passed a little ways back to pick out my car." I told Ron who nodded and ignored Sam's murmuring and complaining about being a seventy year old virgin.

I walked a bit of a ways down the road before coming a crossed the car lot we had passed and a car dealer welcomed me with a hopeful grin. A sign sat before the car lot in big bold letters of 'Lavido's used and new!'

"Welcome!" The dealer grins. "Names Jhonny Lavido Nice to meetcha!"

"Good evening. I'm looking to buy myself a car." I grinned over to the dealer.

"Well! We've got real good Chevy's over here, some of the newer versions, some of the older versions for those who like older styled cars."

I fallowed him around, eyeing the cars from Chevy's, to Ram's, to Ford's, and to a few others. I had my eye on an old Ford explorer but thought I should check out the other cars. I wanted something sturdy and to be quite honest I was a truck kind of girl.

Sure I liked the fast car's that gave people that sort of rush, but deep down I prefer trucks.

Or jeeps.

I started only half paying attention as He led me around more, none of the rest of the cars gathering my attention, as he babbled on and on before I spotted something dark in the corner of the lot.

A GMC Topkick sat lonesome in a corner.

I was drawn to it, sitting forgotten in a corner of the lot. It wasn't the best in the lot of fancy cars, heck I didn't even know why it was there seeing as it looked like it needed some work done on it.

Ignoring the blabbering of the sales man I began walking towards it, my heart was racing as I neared and when I was within reaching distance I held my hand out and brushed my hand against it's front grill.

As soon as my hand touched it I swear it shook a little as a zap went through my hand before I was walking around near the side of the car, and If I was sure I wasn't crazy, which I was seriously thinking at the moment, I would swear that I heard a growl coming from it.

"You need a bath." I grumbled, running a hand over the dirt. "Gross..."

"Oh! I see you found that busted up Topkick, I got a better version of it over here, that ones being worked on. Won't start for nothin!" The guy babbled, showing a orange version of the truck I was next to.

I frowned, I didn't want the orange one.

"Just a minute." I told the man who watched me with a blank face when I opened the door of the truck and climbed into the drivers seat. "Hmm.."

I ran my hand over the wheel, feeling that shutter again when my thumb traced over an odd face in the wheel's front. Startled, I froze and openly stared at the face in the wheel.

"What the- This... its like mine.." I placed my hand on my arm, my strange birth mark sat there, looking bird like with sharp features. That or it was a very angular face. "But more.. Gentle looking?"

I observed the insignia more before humming in thought. There was a reason I felt drawn to it and so that made my decision final.

"There must be a reason I feel drawn to you out of every car in this lot..." I murmured to myself.

"Uh, what are you doing kid?" The dealer calls.

"I want this one." I decided loud enough for him to hear.

"W-what? Sweety that one don't work." The dealer began.

"I've studied to be an engineer back in collage, I'm really good with car's so I can fix him up myself." I retorted, patting the dash bored.

"W-Well I don't know-"

I continued arguing with the man, when suddenly a shrill sound erupted from the truck causing me to shriek in fright before curling into a ball in the seat and covering my ears as the rest of the car's, in the lot, alarms went off and windows shatter.

All but the dark grey almost black truck.

"Y-you know what? Take it! That things a demon car!"

I stared after the guy for a moment, not hearing a chuckle from the radio, before getting out of the car and going into the dealership office and payed the price they were asking.

I saved up a LOT of money over the summer jobs... Among other things.

Grinning like a fool I went over to MY truck with MY keys and hopped in, putting the key in the ignition and then looking at the shocked dealer guy when it turned on with a gorgeous roar from the engine.

"Now listen to that engine roar, your a real power house hm?" I purred to the truck before turning back to the flabbergasted sales man. "He started!" I chirped to him before driving off with a laugh at the mans expression.

First thing's first, I was going to see my friends and show off a little. I drove for a while before pulling up to a large two story house on 4.5 acres of land. One I parked a long blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes came racing out.

"Jenn!"

And proceeded to tackle me to the floor.

"OW! Leah!"

A few others came out of the house to see what was going on.

Bruce; he had black hair and medium blue eyes. His body was muscular, showing he worked out and was pretty strong. He had a love for fighting.

Jack; he had dirty blonde curly hair *the sexy kind like cowboys from those movies* and dark brown almost black eyes. A crossed his face on each side were scars that were cut into his face, he had gotten into a fight with a mob member when he was younger who cut up his face. He looked like the Joker from Batman the Dark night.

Rochelle; she had long black hair and green eyes. Her form was a little pudgy but she was fit enough with a love for weapons.

Leah; she had a love for mechanics and medical teachings.

Rae; She had black hair with orange underneath and tipped. Her eye's a caramel brown. (her hair reminded everyone of recces pieces) She loved spying and breaking into places.

Anya and Nina; They were twins, both having blonde hair and blue eyes. Anya's hair was short, cut to her chin. Nina's hair was long and curly to her elbows. Both also loved breaking into places, spying, and had a great knack for getting out of any situation.

Akule; He had brown hair and stubble with grey eyes. He was very muscular and was all brawn.

Yurik; He had red hair and stubble *brother to Akule* and grey eyes. He was very muscular as well but under his gruff exterior was a lovable bear. (he and his brother originate from Russia.)

I smiled at them all, missing my friends I had met in collage.

"Hey guys!"

They were also family to me, more important then any other friend I had.

"Jen!" They greeted.

"Whats uh, with the truck?" Jack came up, circling the vehicle. "I thought you were ah, motorcycle kind of gal."

"Hey." I patted my truck, "I love my truck. He's perfect."

"Got a few scar's on it." Rochelle commented, observing.

"Makes him look tougher." Leah pipes up with me nodding in agreement.

"I thought you felt oddly happy." Bruce muses.

When I got to know them pretty well, my shard zapped them all. It was a weird and scary occurrence because the next thing we knew, they could feel when I was scared/upset/in trouble and more. It freaked us out for a long time before we just grew accustomed to it.

"Here ya go." Jack tossed me a flask container.

I gladly took it and took a few swigs before tossing it back.

"You doing okay?" Yurik asked.

"We've not seen you for while." Akule continued off for Yurik. "Maybe week? Who cares on specifics, You need call more. We worry."

We chatted for a while, reminiscing in some things, talking about future things, and hanging out before I looked at my watch.

"I should get to Ron and Judys. I want to see what kind of car Sam picked out."

I said my good byes to everyone as they filed away into the house leaving me alone with Jack.

"You uh, take care of yourself hm?"

I smiled at Jack before nodding. "Of course. Seriously Jack, you shouldn't worry about me so much. Anya's the cluts of the group."

"Why so serious?"

"Ha ha ha." I said sarcastically.

Jack, Bruce, and Leah had a love for Batman. You'd think Jack wouldn't because he looked like the Joker with out makeup from The dark night but he loved it.

When I got to Ron and Judy's house I saw Sam frowning at a yellow Camaro and I grinned as I got out of my truck.

"Holy shit Jen! That truck-" Sam began but I interrupted him.

"I love your car Sam!" I walked over to his Camaro and looked it over. "Needs a good bath like mine though. He looks a bit old but he seems to be a good car. "

His cute little yellow Camaro was pretty dirty and outdated but it looked wonderful, the racing stripes looked good too.

"Your truck... How the hell did you afford it?" Sam sputtered.

I popped the camaro's hood open, peeking inside. "Wooo look at this engine."

Did the car just get higher? Na..

"Jen?"

"Hm? Uh you know... I ran some jobs over the summers an-"

"What kind of job did you have?! A hit girl!?"

"Uh... I can't remember." I muttered before looking over our cars. I DID do some... things... Sam didn't need to know though... "Whatcha name him?"

Sam looked at me weirdly. "Wha-what did I name it?"

"Him, its obviously a boy. Like mine!" I chirped before leaning against his Camaro, feeling it move a little. Odd..

"How the- you know what I don't want to know." Sam sighs as I look through his car laughing.

"He reminds me of a bumblebee."

"Don't name it that..." Sam grumbles, annoyed at my snooping. "Its a car. Besides if anything I should name him."

"Imma call em Bee!" I patted the car's hood with a look of Finality causing Sam to sigh in exasperation.

"Alright fine whatever. What about yours?"

I blinked over to mine. "I'm not sure, but I have a few things I want to add to em. First, lets give them a bath."

Sam nodded in agreement before we left to get supplies to wash the car's.

~~~~~~~Unknown~~~~~~~~

 **:Found the boy.:**

 **:The girl too. There is a sliver of the Allspark around her neck.:**

 **:Don't let them out of your sights.:**

 **:Do not engage unless she engages. For now lay low, Ironhide.**

 **:I didn't do anything!:**

 **:Is she doing anything?:**

 **:She's observing the Autobot insignia on my interior and is radiating confusion while the squishy known as a...sales man is blabbering about nonsense.:**

A while passes.

 **:We're at their residential area.:**

 **:Human touch feel's weird...:**

Tranquility Nevada~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I peeked outside of the sliding door to Judy and Ron's house. Sam was scrubbing is car, grumbling under his breath. A grin reached my face as I dropped to the floor and army crawled outside and to the side of my truck, peeking around to watch Sam.

I had said I was going in to get more soap, but both our cars were super sudsy and needed a good rinse. Sam and I needed one too seeing y6as we both were covered in the soapy suds as well. I snuck out a little, grabbing a hose before ducking back behind my truck and out of sight.

"Jenna in position." I snickered quietly to myself, peeking around my truck's tires. "Prey is unsuspecting... commencing ambush."

I quietly got on top of the hood while grabbing the spare hose and grinned sadistically.

"Think fast!" I shouted, startling the boy, before aiming the hose at Sam who shrieked like a girl.

"Jen! THAT'S COLD! STOP! STOP!"

I started laughing from my position on the hood before I slid off continuing my assault as I felt a childish part of me rise to the surface.

"Mwahahaha! I am the Terrible Jenna! Ruler of the dreaded Hosinator!" I started Cackling evily, spraying him more and ignoring his sputtering curses. "I have come to conquer your puny planet and its inhabitants for my own! Starting with ze car's!"

I fired more icey water at him, grinning triumphantly as I continued taunting him in a fake Russian accent that I kept switching from to Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Why? Cause Russian accents are awesome and who doesn't try to do Arnold impressions?

"JEN!" He fell back before cursing again. "That's it!"

He aimed his hose at me causing me to shriek and laugh as he began chuckling too. I walked back, trying to hide behind my vehicle but Sam began chasing me, causing an uproar of laughs and shrieks.

"Beware Terrible Jenna! I am Super Sam! Th-"

"Super Sam? Really? Is that the only thing your puny brain can think of? Copying super man? Super man sucks. Everyone knows its Batman who's the best."

"-e savior of the innocence! I have arisen to take you down vile Hosinator!" He continued as if I hadn't interrupted him.

Tho he gave me the stink eye.

I quickly rolled under the truck to the other side before popping up with a triumphant grin.

"That's Warlord Jenna to you peasant!" I laughed before sputtering when he sprayed my face, "Prepare yourself! You shall not beat me!"

I ducked behind my truck once more when Sam aimed his hose at me, laughing all the while and rolling around to doge water before firing the hose at him. He shrieked again, hiding behind his Camaro before we were in an all out water war. Hiding behind our vehicles or dodging blasts of the hose's, not noticing an amused Ron and Judy watching their children from the house.

"Yes." I hissed in a dark voice. Using the hood of my hooded vest to darken my face. "Come to the dark side, let the hate flow through you."

Sam blinked at me before smirking, raising his water. "Evil you are." He started in a Yoda like voice. "Win you shall not. Tempting, the dark side is."

"You can try to beat me, but you will not win."

"Do or do not. There is no try."

I switched to Darth Vader "I find your lack of understanding sickening. You will not win, Sam... I am... your sister."

"Nooooo!"

"Join me and we shall rule this world as Mishka and Hoshka." (Sister and Brother)

Yea... we were dorks.

That and I'm a total nerd.

Shots of water were coming in quickly, the scene was a blur from all the water.

I grinned before rolling towards the Garage, grabbing a Super soaker and firing.

"Cheat! Cheat!" He shouted before managing to steal my hose.

"Me?! Your the one cheating!" I shouted when he used both hoses on me causing me to back into my truck, curling into its side, with a squeak from the cold. "FOUL PLAY! FOUL PLAY! AHH! COLD COLD! SAM!"

"All's fair in love and war!" He growled. "Your truck cannot protect you!"

Suddenly the door to my truck opened when I whimpered from the cold, smacking Sam and sending him on his back.

"W-What the hell was that!?"

I blinked, and un-curled myself. My cars door... had opened on its own? "I don't know... What was that about my truck not protecting me? He's a prefect protector!"

I cooed at my truck, hugging its door. I spotted Sam turning around in a huff and quickly shut the door quietly. "Lesson number one" I purred "Never turn your back on the enemy Sammy!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"SAMMY!" I shouted in glee as I had snatched the hose up.

"I need back up!" Sam shouted suddenly, confusing me for a second before an evil cackle joined in the fun.

"Hm?"

There stood Miles, Sams best guy friend, with a bunch of Super soakers.

"NO WAY!" I shouted before I had both guys on me, Miles using my distraction to steal my hose. "MAY DAY! MAY DAY! WOMEN DOWN! Guys! This isn't fair!"

Miles grinned down at me before I shot him in the face with my spare squirt gun causing him to fall back into the truck and I pinned him there while Sam began slipping on the wet floor trying to get to us but failing as he fell back on his butt.

"I have you now!" I said ruefully. "Surrender now or face the wrath of a women scorned!"

Miles fake shook in fear before waving his hands in surrender, a grin on his face.

Me and Sam had met miles when we were young, it was weird at first, but we became fast friends and have been since. Miles was very weird but he was still a good friend.

And he was as childish as me so...

"I surrender! I have seen the error of my ways!"

"Then follow me to take over this world!" I shouted, "We start with the boy."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

We were a rolling, wrestling, water shooting mess for the rest of the time and before we knew it the sun began to go down.

~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **:This is funny!:**

The images of the three play fighting teens were being displayed for all to see. Some were chuckling at the three playing children.

 **:She's not acting like a con would, She plays with the humans like a little sparkling. I can't sense any darkness in her, but then why does she bare their sign?:**

 **:We should still keep an eye on her. She could be a spy.:**

:We'll be **there** soon, I will look over her then. Keep watch for now.:

 **:Humans are weird.:**

 **:They are a young race, with much to learn.:**

 **:There is no other choice I am afraid.:**

 **:Keep them safe you two. We must find the Glasses.:**

 **:Affirmative.:**

 **:Yes sir!:**

Tranquility Navada~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting sta-*

The water fight was paused and I picked up my cellphone "Evil Warlord Jenna of the Hosinator, ruler of the puny planet earth speaking."

Male giggling is heard. "What uh, what are you doing?"

"Drowning my brother." I said casually. "And Taking over the world."

"So the normal." A female responds.

"Whats up Jack?"

"And Leah!" Leah shouts through the phone.

"Well. The stuff worked, operations a uh go. Not a trace left behind! We ah, got everything hunky dory." He says in a serious tone. "The weasel was caught."

I blinked in surprise, but then again I shouldn't have been.

"Good job Jack. Did the bear's return?"

"Yeah, our little ah weasel has been terminated."

"What? By whom?"

"We don't know." Leah sighed. "Beaky couldn't find who did it."

"Keep an eye out, and make sure Beaky gets her portion."

"Roger."

I hung up the phone

Sam and Miles were sitting behind me, both equally wet as I was, and they were pouting as they leaned against my now super shiny truck.

"Don't be sore loser's. You both know how it goes. Females rule, males drool."

"You only won because Miles took your side..." Sam pouted.

"Haha He knows how it goes." I yawned, stretching. "I'm going to go get us some towels and some left over's from yesterday. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

...

...

"I miss times like this." Miles spoke to Sam.

"Yeah, Jenna doesn't get as playful as she used to. Stressing over some job, I dont know."

"She's grown." Miles watched as I was in the house preparing food, eye's trailing up legs and highe-

"DUDE!" Miles jumped at Sam's abrupt voice.

"W-what?"

"Please tell me you are NOT checking out my sister."

Miles sputtered for a minute. "W-who me? No! no no no... yes."

"That is wrong man."

"Yea yea its just... damn look at her body...I-Is it just me or did the truck just growl?"

"This things haunted!"

"What'd I miss?" I came back out with left over Spaghetti and some towels.

"Nothing!"

"... your talking at the same time... clearly I missed something."

"Nope!"

"Your still doing it... Whatever here." I handed them both their towels before drying off and hopping on the hood of my truck, laying down and enjoying the sun.

We continued chatting for a while before Miles had to go home and after he left Sam drove over to my house for the night, I lived just a bit down the road from Ron and Judy's. I wanted to live close by to my family. They always came over for dinner on the weekends and I would come over there every now and then for dinner's too.

Judy loved the break in cooking, Ron because they saved about two day's worth of food for dinner.

As Sam left my garage to go to the spare room and sleep I continued with fixing up my truck, fixing the small problems with it before giving him a wax.

Did I just hear a groan?

Nah...

Eventually I got sleepy and hopped into the trunk bed, gazing up at the star's.

My vision turned black as I dozed off...

"My allspark." A sinister voice cooed. "Soon we shall be reunited."

I felt hands roaming over my form and a cry left my lips in fear.

"Yes. Very soon." I felt air next to my ear. "You will be mine."

His grip around me tightened almost painfully and panic rose.

"There is no where you will be able to hide."

"Jen! Wake up! Jen! My car's being Stolen call 911!"

Shooting up and landing on the floor with a pained yelp I looked around frantically, the man wasn't there... it was just a dream... I looked to see Sam running down the street out the window.

Which was oddly open when I know I had closed it...

"What the heck?" I grumbled to myself "Better go get Sam."

I continued muttering incoherently as I crawled out of the trunk bed and inside before a huge yawn forced it's way out and I ended up passing out... again.

~~~~~~~~~~Unknown~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **:She fell into Stasis inside my alt mode. I wont be able to go anywhere anytime soon. The Witwicky boy seemed to have followed Bumblebee.:**

 **:He's a light sleeper! Besides, I'll have the coordinates to you soon.:**

 **:We'll be there by tomorrow late evening once the location is set.:**

 **:Understood.:**

Tranquility Nevada~~~~~~~~~~

*Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting sta-*

"Hullo?" I mumbled sleepily into my phone, realizing that for some odd reason I was laying awkwardly in my truck... When did I get here?

"Jenna hi!"

I shifted in my seat, getting out of my truck and stretching as my bones gave a crack and I groaned at the nice feeling.

"Mikeala?" I yawned, looking at the watch on my wrist before grumbling to myself. "Whats up?"

"A few of my friends and I are going to hang out, I wanted to know if you would like to join us."

"Sure sure, It's been a while since we hung out." I yawned once more.

We talked for a little while longer before I hung up and got out, murmuring to myself about needing to sleep more before grabbing some cloths, changing and then hopping back in and driving to meet Mikeala.

Mikeala and I met at the Shop her father owns years ago, we became pretty good friends when we were younger, both sharing our love for cars.

Her dad was cool despite some auto theft and other things he got into, Not that I was any better because I would try to help them out as much as I could, opting to baby sit Mikeala for knowledge on car's umongst other odd jobs here and there.

When I arrived at the area she was at I got out and sat next to her, greeting her friends and talking about their school before switching to talking about cars to Mikeala when her friends got distracted over trivial stuff... like shoes.

We talked for a long while, eating a bit of Burger king before I decided to leave.

As I walked away from Mikeala and her friends I felt an odd feeling.

"JENNA!"

I turned, looking for the noise and not watching what I was doing, before crashing into the hood of a police cruiser, feeling odd zaps along my body when I was on the hood and hearing some sort of purr.

Confused, I got up off the car and brushed myself off, not hearing a displeased growl erupt from it before silencing as if never having made a sound before. As I turned Sam came ridding up to me on his pink bike... no wait... wasn't that Judy's bike?

Behind him his Yellow Camaro was... chasing him?

What the hell?!

"LOOK OUT!"

I turned just in time to see my truck come racing at me and I squeaked in panic before hopping back up onto the hood of the police cursor, just barely missing being hit...

It had no driver either...

The car beneath me began to warm and humm as I turned and spotted a man in the car...

Where the hell did he come from?

He had black hair underneath his police hat and his eyes were obscured by thick sunglasses and stubble on his face...

From what I could tell he was very attractive and I shivered when I felt his gaze on me.

We were staring at each other for a moment before I realized I was just... sitting there on his car.

Oops...

"Oh thank god your here!" Same was ridding up quickly to us as I hopped off the car, blushing furiously, murmuring an apology just as the door opened and smacked into Sam causing him to fly back and hit the floor. This did NOT seem to deter him as he stood on shaky legs, leaning against the car and stammering out something about his car chasing him and how bad of a day he'd had.

I frowned when the nice feeling I got from the police cursor disappear once Sam pounded his hand on the hood and a horrifying roar came from the engine causing Sam to trip back into me and into the floor.

"Oh god! Wait!" Sam shouted when the engine revved again, the car lurching forward.

"No, no no!"

The engine revv's again, the car shooting forward as we army crawled back.

"Stop stop! Wait, wait!"

Again its Revving and lurching forward every few seconds until we couldn't crawl back anymore. Sam placed his feet on the car using it to keep from being run over and I did the same as it pushed us forward, engine roaring more.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay?"

"S-stop!" I shouted and the car's engine died and all movement ceased.

We breathed a sigh or relief, until a click sounded and we both paused as the headlights shifted and started moving towards us...

"Oh my-" My cry was cut in half when an UN-earthly sound hit our ears and the car began to shift in place, metal moving and the car... standing before a large robot with menacing red eyes and claw like hands pounded the ground.

"Get up!" I squeaked to Sam who sat in awe and fear. "SAM GET UP!"

I picked myself up and ripped him off the floor and we began to run, weaving in and out of the underpass we were in (An; I think it was an underpass.. bleh.) and avoiding abandoned cars and trash. we didn't get far though as the robot caught up rather quickly and smacked us both into the air, Sam crashing onto a car and me to the side, losing the air in my lungs and causing me to gasp weekly as I landed painfully into the cement.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" It roared as it cornered Sam on the broken hood of the car.

"What?" Sam groaned from pain as glass dug into his back.

"Are you Username LadiesMan217?!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Where is Item number 21153? Where are the Glasses?!" It roared even angrier, pounding its fists again before it was knocked away by a yellow robot.

The two rumbled and tumbled as Sam got up and took off, forgetting I was on the floor trying to get breath back into me.

"Get up."

I looked around for the voice before seeing a dark grey, almost black, robot with large... was that a cannon?

"Get up!" He demanded, using his robotic hand to help me stand.

"..." I couldn't speak, something felt off.

"Run!"

The bot was tackled by the cop car that had attacked us before and I used that moment to hobble out of the way, trying to find Sam.

I spotted him with Mikeala, shouting at her to run and pointing towards me hobbling away from the scene.

"JENNA RUN FASTER!"

I growled in annoyance, I WAS OBVIOUSLY RUNNING THE BEST I-

Something grabbed me around the waist causing me to shriek in shock before black metal transformed around me and I soon found myself locked by a seat belt inside the police cursor.

"L-Let me out!" I demanded as I began to squirm in my seat.

"Be still." The radio growled, the voice of the vicious robot.

The seat belt tightened when I continued squirming and pulling at it until the engine roared and the radio snarled.

I froze in fright at the sound and didn't move again accept to curl up on the seat.

The seat belt lost its tight grip as soon as I settled down, almost turning gentle and I could only watch as Sam and Mikeala ran into the yellow Camaro before speeding off...

We were in pursuit but also being chased by my topkick.

I was terrified, clutching the seat underneath me as we swerved in and out of some sort of car lot, crashing into a few things before losing sight of the Camaro and swerving into a hidden spot. The mustang I was in shut off completely and sat in the dark as my truck sped passed us.

A hand quickly wraps around me, covering my mouth as I yelped in fear before being shoved against a firm body.

"Be silent." His voice was deep and commanding.

The bot could make a human version of himself...

I was freaking the hell out.

He held me tightly to him, keeping me from trying to leave and keeping me quiet. His nose was pressed against my neck, eyes glaring out the window.

With each exhale from his nose I shivered and every few times I had shivered he would growl.

When no sounds were heard after a while the man disappeared as the Mustang carefully drove out, unknowingly passing the Camaro that sat in a dark corner. When it didn't find anything it turned and re-searched, pausing when the sound of en engine gunning it roared through the lot and we were once again chasing the fleeing Comaro.

The next thing I knew the mustang began to transform once more, with me in it's hands, before the Yellow Robot came running in and firing at the black one causing me to go flying and shrieking through the air.

I was caught by the grey bot from before. "Bumblebee! I got the kids, you take care of Barricade!"

So that was their names.. but what was this ones?

"Don't worry Jennifer Witwicky I got you." He assured me before transforming into his vehicular mode with me inside and raced off to Sam and Mikeala's direction.

Both of which were fleeing a small robot.

"L-Let me out..."

"Don't fear me, I will not harm you." Came from the radio.

"W-who are you?"

"All will be explained later." Came the voice once more before he stopped and opened the door. "I must go Help Bumblebee. Wait here."

With that he took off once more and I all but collapsed onto the floor only to be hit in the head... with a mini robo head.

"AH!" I shreiked as I hopped up, the little robo head began stuttering nonsence

"A-A-Ally, must not h-hurt. Fellow c-c-con." It muttered more before crawling off to who knows where.

"Jenna!"

I turned around and spotted Sam and Mikeala running towards me.

"Sam!" I ran the rest of the way and all but tackled him.

I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Are you okay? Jen? Hey look at me."

I sniffled a bit and looked at him. "I was scared..." I admitted to him.

"Yea... Yeah us too." He hugged me, trying to calm me down before I sucked up the fear I had and composed myself.

"Are you okay Sam?" I asked him, then turned to Mikeala "Mikeala?"

"We're okay..." They reassured me.

I smiled in relief before my smile dropped to a shocked expression. "Uh... Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Where are your pants?"

"... I don't want to talk about it."

"..."

Suddenly we heard foot steps and when we turned the grey robot and yellow one were walking towards us.

"Shit." I cursed, grabbing Mikeala and Sam, preparing to run.

"It's okay." Sam said, letting go of me, "I don't think it wants to hurt us."

"Oh and how do you know this? Do you speak Robot?" Mikeala shot, prepared to run with me as well.

"I think its Japanese." Sam mutter's to himself.

"... really?" I glared over to him annoyed.

"Yea, Yea Japanese."

"..."

"Can you talk?" Sam calls to the Robots.

I stopped paying attention when the grey one stepped closer to me. "Are you injured?" It... no he asked.

I nodded slowly. "A little... I can handle it. W-who are you?"

"My designation is Ironhide."

I blinked at him.

"This is Bumblebee." Ironhide gestured to Bee who was clapping his hands at something Sam had said.

"What do you want?"

"That will have to wait until the others arrive."

"Others..." I muttered, unsure on what to do when Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro form and the two hesitantly got in.

"Come." Ironhide says as he too goes into his.. Alt mode I'd say.

I hesitated as well but then I thought to myself, if he wanted to hurt me he would of already, and so I got in as well.

There was silence the whole ride, a small incident where Bee dumped Sam and Mikeala out before coming out decked as a brand new upgraded Camaro and we continued on our way and into a secluded back alley.

We stepped out of our Car's when three more vehicles came up, all but boxing us in. An Ambulance hummer, Pontiac and the largest one...

I blinked at the largest one, a blue and red Peter build Semi truck with the same Symbol Ironhide has. Curious and feeling an odd pull, I walked forwards towards it slowly.

Cautiously.

And reached my hand out, touching the grill and causing jolts of electricity to surround my hand. The Semi rumbled, almost purring, as the jolts surrounded my hand and into the truck. The feeling just as itnense as with Barricade. When I stepped back the rumble stopped and the Semi began backing up a bit before it began to transform as well as the others...

I was awed at the Semi the most.

He was easily the Largest.

He began to kneel down and I backed away more, I was admittingly frightened just by the sheer size. His gaze trained on Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" His voice came out, deep yet kind.

I felt all the fear I felt for him disappear in an instant.

"They know your name..." Mikeala whispered in shock.

"Y-yes?" Sam stutters.

"I am Optimus Prime, we are Autonomous robotic organisms from the Planet Cybertron."

I openly stared at him, blinking once.

Twice.

"Autonominomo whats a whosit?" I couldn't help it.

Sam started snickering, ignoring my now red cheeks.

"But you may call us Autobots for short." The Ambulance one spoke up next as the rest chuckled at me.

Rood.

"Autobots..." Me and Sam said at the same time.

"What's cracking lil' bitches?" The Silver Pontiac speaks.

I bet if he were a human he'd be a black man. No white boy has a voice like that, and if they did it wouldn't fit. Most white guys voices were not so deep sounding, Manly.

I'm a sucker for deep voices, just saying.

"My first Lieutenant, Designation Jazz." Optimus introduces, was he looking at me? No..

"This looks like a cool place ta kick it." Jazz continues, doing a flip before landing on a car in a pose.

I laughed at that.

"What is that?" Sam began, "How'd he learn to talk like that?"

I could only guess...

"We've learned earths languages through the world wide web."

I resisted snorting in amusement. Who knows WHAT they learned from our Internet... I feel bad for them already.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide."

I turned to Ironhide just as a large Canon was aimed at Sam.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide said.

The apprehension I felt disappeared and was replaced with fury.

"Point that else where before I shove it up your robotic ass." I growled at him, eyes flashing as I was in front of Sam faster then I thought I could.

"She really does look like a decepticon." The yellow one backs away, cannon drawn just in case.

Jazz is standing now, alert and Ironhide is watching intently.

I paused, "Decepti who now?"

"Mishka... Shunne'se ieshie'ha." Sam looks at me worried. (Sister... Your eye's)

"Yash ieshie'ha?" I was startled. (My eye's?)

"Stand down." Optimus order's everyone.

I blinked once more and repeat myself "Decpit what now? Is that some sort of... you know what never mind..."

"Just kidding." Ironhide mutters. "I just wanted to show them my cannons..."

I glared at him, causing him to glare back.

The bots glance at me before continuing. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet sniff's the air before humming. "The boy's Pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the younger female."

I paused my glare down with Ironhide and looked at Sam, then Mikeala.

Both were blushing.

I couldn't hold it.

I began laughing.

"Shut up Jen!" Sam hisses, elbowing me in my stomach.

"Ooph!" I grunted, glaring at Sam. " That hurt!"

"Good!"

"Don't hit your elders." I glared at Sam.

"Only by age. Mentally though- OW!"

I kicked his shin, then looking innocently at Mikeala who was watching with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

She smirked at me before turning back to the Autobots.

"You've already met your guardian Bumblebee." Optimus continues amused.

Bumblebee begins to dance around "Check on the rep, yep! Second to none!"

Optimus turns then to me. "And you.."

He didn't know who I was.

"My older sister." Sam supplies.

"Adopted. If I were related to him by blood I don't know what I would do- ow!" Sam elbowed me again, "My... uh.. Designation? That how you guys say it? Anyway it is Jennifer Elizabeth Witwicky... You can call me Jenna or Jen for short."

"I have heard of you from Ironhide, your guardian." Optimus began, kneeling closer. "I have a few questions for you, but for now that will wait."

"Why are you here?" Mikeala spoke up.

"We are here looking for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam asks

"Mega-who?" I blinked in confusion.

I was startled when images flashed before us of a metal planet, bots were fighting, dying, and soon a close up of Megatron was shown and I felt a shiver of fear race through me before I was backing away to the Safety of Ironhide, almost hiding behind his leg.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"Woah woah!" I turned to Ratchet with a glare. "You said I looked like them... I am NOT that ugly! Look at their teeth! Are they part Shark?"

I started playing with my teeth, making double sure they weren't sharp, Ignoring Ratchet who was replying that it wasn't really teeth.

Sam elbowed me in the stomach causing me to growl at him before we both looked at the images before us.

Megatron is standing before us, menacing red eyes were staring seemingly at me and I felt my heart beat raise in UN-explained fear and anticipation.

"I definitely don't look like that..."

"All who defied them were destroyed." Optimus continued on.

The image changes to Megatron violently murdering another bot who had been fleeing for safety, running his spear through it and ripping out what appeared to be its heart.

"Our planet was consumed by death and the Allspark was lost to the stars."

A large Cube appears, floating in the black nothingness of space.

"Megatron fallowed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Grandfather..." Sam whisper's.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube, and Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigational system. The coordinates to the cubes location on earth were imprinted into his glasses."

I heard the conversation but couldn't respond. My heart pounding when red eye's flashed in my brain. I lifted a trembling hand to Hide's (his name could be a mouthful sometimes, We'll go with Hide for now) leg, clenching in my fear as a voice sounded in my head, hissing.

 **My Allspark.**

The voice was dark, cooing in a seductive and sinister tone.

I shivered in terror.

"How'd you know about the Glasses?" Mikeala speaks up, breaking me from my panicking.

"Ebay." Optimus answered, Sam echoing what he said in disbelief. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished. Sam witwicky, you hold teh key to earths survival."

"Please tell me you have those Glasses..." Mikeala was looking at Sam as Optimus raised to his full height, the other bots leaning in a bit.

* * *

 _ **This break is brought to you by Kickstart.**_

 _ **It is delicious.**_

 _ **And Addicting...**_

 _ **Help me... I can't stop... drinking them...**_

 _ **Optimus; How long is she going to be like this? *He gestures to me running around***_

 _ **Ratchet; According to the World wide web she's having a Sugar rush from to much sugar consumption. It shouldn't last too much longer before she crashes.**_

 _ **Ironhide; Wont that hurt?**_

 _ **Skids; Course it hurts! I've crashed before and it hurt like slag.**_

 _ **Ratchet; Language!**_

 _ **Mudflap; Like you have room ta talk doc! Yous curse all the ti- *gets hit with a wrench* OUCH!**_

 _ **Me; *passes out***_

 _ **Ratchet; I believe she had a sugar crash.**_

 _ **Optimus; *sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose***_

* * *

I was sitting in Optimus' alt form, he had wanted to question me on a few things while the others drove behind him, Sam in the front with Mikeala in Bumblebee to lead the way.

I broke out of my thoughts when Optimus began speaking.

"That mark upon your arm, It is a symbol of the Decepticons. It is for that very reason my men are cautious, but, I sense no ill will inside you."

"The mark of the Decepticons? I was born with this, I thought it was just some sort of... birthmark."

"No, Do you remember who your creators were?"

"No, I remember nothing of my past except for two things; One being in darkness with only specs of light passing by and color beyond any color I have ever seen before. There was a voice behind me, horrifying and deep. Yet I was not afraid. I was safe. After that I remember nothing until waking up in front of the home of the Witwicky's with a letter, and this rock shard. The letter only asked for my care and should I ever meet with my father again 'they' would find out and kill us both."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No, just those two memories and then this necklace.

"That is a shard of the Allspark."

"It is?" I glanced to Optimus' radio. "I was wondering why it was so magical and acted oddly with other mechanicals items."

"It could very well help lead us to the rest of it."

"I can't take it off..." I admited to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried before, it wont come off of my neck."

"I see.. I will have Ratchet look more into it later."

We arrived at Sams house, him running out and saying for me and Mikeala to watch the bots, and I watched him disappear behind his fence, listening to the comotion.

"Oh yeah!" I heard Sam suddenly shout. "No, no dad. Hey! The...Oh, the path! I'm sorry. I forgot about the path, but dont worry! I'm going to sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

He was frantic, good lord...

"You know..." I heard Ron start. "I buy half your car...then I bail you out of jail-"

When the hell did Sam go to jail!?

"- and then I just... decided to do all of your chores."

Uh oh...

"Life is great huh?" Ron's voice was dripipng in sarcasm.

The bots behind me suddenly transform and I freak out.

"No no! Wait stop!" I whisper shouted, feeling the vibrations of their feet clinking on the ground.

"Life... life is fantastic is how good it is." Sams getting more anxious.

Could I get a heart attack at 24?

Could Sam in his teens?

Yes?

I'm about to.

Optimus and the others were sneaking into the yard with me clinging to his foot trying to get him to stay.

"Stayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" I half whine half hiss.

I'm ignored.. but luckily Ron didn't see the giant robot standing there.

Then suddenly Bumblebee is peeking around the corner of the house.

I groaned in annoyance, how the hell did he get over there?

"I'll do the chores now! Starting with the garbage!" Sam offers.

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." Ron tried opening the door but when Sam saw Bumblebee peeking out he started pannicking even more.

"Strain myself? No no I wont strain myself."

"I'll do it."

"It would hurt my feelings."

" You sure? I dont mind... I-"

Sam once again kept the door shut. "No, no, no I'm gunna do it. Im uh gunna do the trash... scrape the grill and uh sweep the whole house right now!"

Optimus begins to climb over the fence, continuing to ignore my growling at him to stay put, but didnt look at my face when I had given him a glare that could scare the pants off of anyone.

Bee was trying to peek around the corner more and I quickly hopped off of Optimus' foot and run acrossed the yard in the bushes, before tackling Bee's face causing him to make a small whirr noise as I gripped to his face like a spidermonkey.

All withought being caught or heard, Oh yeah Im a ninja.

"Sorry Bee." I whispered "But they almost saw you."

Bee nodded, backing up a bit and lowering back to the floor so I could let go of my death grip on his face.

I hope I didn't stink to them...

I let go and bring my hand up to my mouth and made a 'shh' motion.

Bee nodded and coppied my motion, which was completly adorable.

"Right now!" I heard sam shout when he made eye contact with Bee, who made the shh motion. "The... I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

I almost start laughing.

" You know, Mom wanted me to ground you, you're three minutes late."

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me dad, cause your such a swell guy." He starts chuckling nervously.

How the hell is Ron not getting suspicious of this?!

"... One more thing huh?" Ron looks at Sam oddly before turning around.

"All right, I love you! sleep good, handsome man!"

Really Sam?

"What are you doing? What are you doing?!" Sam hisses when the bots where in the yard. "No! Watch the path, watch the path!"

I highley doubt they understood what was so important about the path...

"Please, please, pleas n-no wait! No, no, oh no!"

Optimus, trying to be careful around such tiny things, accidently crushed the fountain. "Oops, my bad."

"Oh this is bad... " Sam continues ranting about not waiting five minutes and other things before turning his rant to Mikeala who is starting to get upset.

I sighed to myself before looking over to Ironhide and paling. Uh oh...

Sam's dog Mojo runs out of the house, rounding the hedge and looking at Ironhides foot like it was some kind of... uh oh...

"Mojo!" I hissed as the dog ran over to Ironhide and piddles on his foot.

"UGH! Wet!" Ironhide grumbles, shaking his foot and causing Mojo to stumble before Sam runs over picking him up.

"Easy, easy! Hold on!" Sam freaks when Ironhide has a cannon aimed. "This is Mojo, he's a pet, a pet okay? Thats all, if you could just put the guns away... put the... put them away please."

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?"

"He's a- no, no, no he's a chihuaua, we love Chihuahuas. Don't we?"

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide growls.

"He pee'd on you?" Sam turns to Mojo. "Bad Mojo, Bad Mojo."

"Bad Mojo."

I laughed at Ironhide's scolding of the dog.

"My foots going to rust." Ironhide was grumbling as he shook his foot more.

I sighed before pulling a rag out of my pocket and dabbing one side in the broken fountain that still had a bit of water in it, before washing off Ironhides foot. Sam went inside to search his room, Mikeala following just a little bit after. Unfortunatly Ironhide must of thought I was another rodent because the next thing I know, his foot twitches and im flying through the air.

"FUDGE!"

I landed into Ratchets hand.

"Thanks..." I sighed in relief.

Ratchet nodds, observing me for a moment later before he set me down. I must of missed a few things before I heard Sam telling Optimus to quiet down, freaking out.

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus says before he rises to his full height and telling his bots to fall back.

"Move!" Ratchet hisses at Ironhide.

"Get away!"

"Whats the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He want's us to be quiet!" Optimus scolds.

Ratchet walks off but unfortunatly he runs directly into some power lines before crashing to the ground.

"Woah! That was tingly!" He groand. "You gotta try that!"

"Yeah... that looks fun." Ironhide sarcastically says.

Finally everything seem's to calm down as Sam and Mikeala are going downstairs of the house, the bots were silent in the back finally, hiding from sight, and I was close to Optimus' face.

"Prime we got company."

I glanced at Ironhide and the rest before racing in the house to see Sam and Mikeala as they grabbed a bag that was hanging on the chair before smiling in relief.

"Get the glasses to the-"

We heard talking in the living room, loud talking and so we went to investigate. There in the living room, eyes sweeping around, were men in uniforms with scowls on their faces.

"Ah." One's gaze landed on Sam. "Sam Witwicky? Your coming with us."

"Hold on!" Ron shouted as his face began to tort into anger. "He's not going anywhere until I know whats going on!"

"Im calling the cops! These guys are fishy!" Judy exclaims as well, continuing her rant and yelling about her garden.

"Your whole operation is fisy." The Man in the uniform said annoyed, "You, your wife, your son, your little tacobell dog an-"

The man pauses when me and mikeala stepped fully from the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" I wanted to know.

"Ah, Jennifer Elizabeth witwicky?" He walks up to me.

"Please just call me Jenna or Jen." I informed him, reaching my hand and shaking his. "What's the deal here?"

"Thats classified for now miss Jenna. I'm Agent Simmons and I need you and your brother to come with us." Simmons says to me, both of us ignoring the commotion behind us.

At least he was being polite...

"If you would tell me on what grounds, this would go a lot smoother M.r Simmons." I frowned at him.

Another agent comes up to Simmons whispering "We think direct contact."

Simmons' eyes widened before bringing out some sort of device, "Step forward." He tells Sam who obeys.

"14 rads! Bingo! Bag and go." Simmons order's, his device aiming at me unknowingly.

The machine goes off.

Simmons looks back startled, pointing the device at me, specifically my stomach. It beeps louder the higher he points it and when its pointing directly at my shard it explodes.

The other agents freeze in aw before all hell breaks loose and we're being cuffed and shoved into a van.

"Get off!" I growled in annoyance, how dare they attach me?

"Quiet!" Simmons barks getting rougher.

The van takes off and I feel myself sending out distress signals through my shard, I sure hope Optimus and the others can feel that.

Or Yurik and Akule since they were in the area...

I ignore Simmons as he's talking, something about aliens, while Sam and Mikeala are being horrible at being discreet about their knowledge.

Yeah their laugh was soooo fake and unbeleivable

"Criminals are hot!" I heard Simmons say, his eyes creeping out on Mikeala.

"Pedophile." I shot at him causing him to turn towards me with a scowl.

"And you, Whats with you and my device hm? Are you seceretly an Alien in a human body? Got any little-"

Suddenly the car crashes into something, the people inside all start to shout as the drivers screaming "BIG! It's big! Big guys with big guns!"

The car is then lifted, the metal in it groaning before being ripped off and sending us back onto the cement road.

Optimus was peering in at us with an annoyed expression. "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce a close friend of mine, Optimus Prime." Sam gloats.

"Taking the Children was a bad move." Optimus says in a voice deeper then usual.

He was very annoyed.

"Autobots! Relieve them of their weapons." Optimus orders.

Ironhide comes running up, "Freeze!" He growls.

Next Jazz is near by, "Give me those." And all the guns are taken by a magnifying force.

"Big guys." Simmons whisper's again. "Big guys with big guns."

"You do not seem suprised to see us." Optimus observes.

"L-Listen! There are S-seven protocols. I'm not aloud to talk to you, only to tell you that I can't talk to you." Simmons stutters.

"Hmm." Optimus is staring at him for a second. "Get out of the car."

"M-Me? You wan't me to get out of th-"

"Now!"

I shivered at his tone as Sam helped me out of the car, Mikeala picking our locks. I ignored what was going on and walked by Ironhide.

"Hey big guy thanks for coming."

"Well... you are my charge." Ironhide grumbles.

I patted his leg affectionatly before watching Mikeala and Sam interogating Simmons, Laughing as Bee pee's on him and Optimus half heartedly scolds him.

Next think I know Simmon's is stripping at Mikeala's command and the intimidating robots gaze.

Wait stripping!?

"Gah!" I covered my face, "Mikeala! Why'd you do that?!"

"Oh come on, I know its not a pretty sight but It's not like you havn't seen a half naked man before." Mikeala scoffs at me.

I blush. "Yea because I go around ripping men's cloths off just to stare at them and their manly bits."

"Manly bits?" Jazz looks to Ironhide who shrugs before their eye's dimmed as if searching up the information.

"..." Ironhide looks at me.

"W-what?! I don't do that!"

"Learn something everyday." Mikeala grins, or I think she does.

"HARDY HAR HAR!" I growled over to her.

They argue with Simmons for a bit more before I hear Simmon's and his little echo.

"I'll hunt you down!"

"He'll hunt you down!"

"With no remorse."

"No remor-Mph!"

I ducktaped the echo guys' mouth shut, dont ask where I got ducktape, when I heard helocoptors in the background.

We had company.

"Optimus! We've got company!" Ironhide echo's my thoughts.

Optimus looked up to see the coptors before turning to his bots, "Roll out."

The bots transform and take off as Optimus puts his hand down in front of us, "Up you get."

We climbled one by one before we were on his sholders, Me on his head, and he took off. Running through the streets and dodging trafic, agility in every step.

As a coptor came near, Optimus disappears out of sight and under a bridge, hiding in the crevises. "Hold on."

We were clinging to him, waiting silently as the Copters passed under us.

I almost let out a breath of releif until Mikeala slips, causing Sam to shoot out his arm and Catch her.

"Sam! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Mikeala cries as she kickes her feet in her pannic. Sam then slips as well before they both began to fall, with me as well because I tried to catch Sam and he pulled me off with him.

Optimus tried catching us with his foot, missing Sam and Mikeala but I was able to wrap my arm around his to-

Did the bots even have toes?

I clung on there, hearing Optimus grunt as he tried to reposition himself.

Thats when I heard a scream, odd sounding and one I've never heard before, and my heart stopped when I saw Bumblebee on the ground with a harpoon on him, more being shot as Sam and Mikeala were shouting for him, for the people in suits to leave him be. Then Simmons comes up, cuffing the two and I couldn't take it when Bee was screaming more when they sprayed him with something.

I let go of Optimus's foot.

"No!"

And landed on his other foot which tried to catch me a few feet from where I fell, this slowed my decent before I fell further, an orb appeared around me, slowing my fall before I landed on a van.

I quickly jumped down and takled one of the people freezing Bee, fighting with everything I had as anger coursed through me.

The cries Bumblebee used caused some inner rage to rise.

 **Let it go.**

A sinister voice hissed in my head, as if noticing the violent streak within me growing. I listened to that voice too.

 **Yesssssss**

It purred happily at my obeying it.

They would pay for hurting Bumblebee!

I felt power building up inside of me and out of instict I jumped up and punched the ground causing a wave of energy making the people who were freezing Bumblebee to fly back.

My body was humming in anger and strength.

"Her eyes!"

"They're purple!"

"Glowing!"

"Take her down! NOW!" Simmons shouts.

"Fire!"

"JENNA!"

"No!"

My vision went black.

Sam's and Ironhide's voices was the last I heard.

* * *

 ** _This break is brought to you by Sector Seven!_**

 ** _Mean Mofo's._**

 ** _They'll hunt you down._**

 ** _Benneck; Hunt you down!_**

 ** _With no remorse._**

 ** _Benneck; No remorse!_**

 ** _I have my own echo. SWEET!_**

 ** _Benneck; Own Echo!_**

 ** _This... might get annoying..._**

 ** _Benneck; ANNOYING._**

 ** _Frag._**

* * *

All I could do was squirm or scream.

Pain, I was in so much pain.

Something was picking at the shard necklace, every pull felt like someone attempting to rip out my heart.

I felt cuts in my arms, blood being taken, pricks everywhere.

I heard voices talking in hushed hisses, and when I opened my eye's all I saw were blurry people in odd suits.

"It's a shard of the cube."

"It won't come off.

"Keep trying."

A hard yank caused my body to shake as if a seizure was happening and a scream to escape as electric jolts emanated down my body painfully.

Over and over again, I couldn't control myself anymore as I let out cries and please to stop, but they never did.

Every now and then I could hear whirs and cries from the room next to me. Bumblebee was calling me and also crying in pain. Over and over again I was picked at, cut on, shocked with some sort of energy...

This went on for hours, or could it be days? Time blurred together and my throat raw.

"The cube's acting funny! It's surrounded by electrical currents of some sort."

...

"Radiation off the charts!"

...

"Watch out!"

Gunshots are heard.

"Take it down!"

A mechanical scream was heard before the area goes silent with the exception of my hard breathing.

...

They murmured to themselves more.

"Is this really necessary?" I heard Simmon's familiar voice. "Your going to kill her!"

"She's not human. At least not fully."

I felt them picking at my skin causing me to scream even more, the bastards didn't even sedate me.

"Her bones are made of metal. Her bloods purple, when the shard acts out her eyes change colors. The cubes reacting to her as well."

"Sir, please..."

"Simmons go check on the kids."

"But sir, I don't think this is right..."

"She's just an experiment. Nothing more. Now go, that's an order."

"...Sir."

A voice in my head starts snarling and hissing.

 **The fleshlings will pay my little sweetspark.**

I whimpered in fear at the voice and at the pain.

 **Oh they will pay dearly, No one takes what is Mine! Do you want to know what I will do to them?**

I cringed as vivid and violent images raced through my head, caused by this dark invading voice.

Alarms start blaring and everyone panics, shouts are heard and people scrambling out of the room.

"We're under attack!"

...

"What is that?!"

...

Shots are fired and explosions are heard.

...

"NBE-1 Is awake! Everyone evacuate!"

"What about NBE-3?"

"Leave her! We don't have the time! NBE-2 has been released!"

Foot falls are heard running away.

A darker side of me is rising, anger coursing through me, they left me.

They hurt me!

They must pay!

I struggled against myself, trying to wake up more but my visions stayed blurry before passing out once more from the pain.

Soft finger's were brushing through my hair, I wont lie I was very much enjoying that, and my body went lax. Leaning into it and curling up searching for a safe feeling.

The sound of a powerful engine could be heard, muffled by whatever I was in. I felt like I was floating away from everything.

The pain I felt was still there, but dulled.

The wounds on my body seemed to be gone.

I nuzzled more into whatever I was on, it was soft and warm.

"Wake up." A deep voice whispered in my ear, purring.

I opened my eye's, listening to a happy deep hum come from the person holding me.

Before me was a muscular man with black inky locks of hair that went to his shoulders, His eye's were dark red and a decepticon symbol sat proudly on the shirt of his chest.

The man smirks widely, "Hello Allspark."

The voice was the same one from in my head, the same one from Optimus' hologram from the Alley.

I could only guess who this was...

"I've finally gotten you in my grasp." He slightly squeezes me close.

"Megatron."

"You do know who I am then, good." He muses with a sadistic grin, "You are not at full power... No matter." He growls.

His hand pulls at my hair, forcing me to be face to face with him.

"Once I get the rest of the power from the cube in you, you shall be complete." He begins to lean close, making my eyes go wide, "For now, you have just enough to fill me."

Fill him?

His lips were suddenly on mine, causing me to squirm and squeak for freedom until he slammed me into the seat he was in, growling in displeasure.

"We can do this the easy way... or the hard way." He snarls.

My eye's widened and I tried struggling harder. No way was this creeper taking advantage of me! I felt the seat belt wrap around me tightly, keeping me in place, the tightness making me groan in pain from the wounds, before his lips were on mine again.

He groaned in pleasure as a blueish white glow surrounded us, his hands were pulling my hair roughly, forcing me to give him more access. The longer he kissed me the more drained I started to feel as if all my strength was leaving me... No matter how hard I struggled to MOVE I couldn't.

He finally pulled back with a dark chuckle. He purred darkly, "Why do you struggle from me? I wont hurt you."

I growled at him.

"You know as well as I that we all need you." He begins, brushing hair out of my face.

For what?

"I only want to restore my planet and people."

How was I supposed to help?! Who said I would help HIM if I even could?

ROBO'S ARE CREEPERS!

I glared at him, about to speak before he was transforming. I must of been in his alt mode.

He landed on the ground with a hum of approval, "My strength has returned." His robotic red eyes stared at me, "And once your back to normal I will be un-stoppable."

"My liege."

A raptor lands, transforming into another sinister robot, "Starscream."

"We've been awaiting your return."

I squirmed a bit, growling in frustration before a light from a corner caught my eye. A mirror was being held around the corner, flashing to gain my attention and when it did a face peered around the corner.

A blonde female was looking at me with an excited grin. One I knew all to well, she signaled me to turn around and when I did I spotted a man with black hair and blue eyes, very strong build, loading a gun.

He shot right at the joint in Megatrons hand causing him to let go with a roar of pain. I fell fast and I let out a scream from the height only to be caught by a dirty blonde haired male with dark almost black brown eyes.

"Jack!" I was never more relieved to see my friend, as my arms wrapped around his neck for support.

"That was a ah, close call." Jack smirked at me, his Glasgow scars making him look scary.

Well to those who didn't know him.

"Fleshling!" Megatron hisses as he raises a weapon.

"Shit." Jack curses, before he's running off with me towards a smaller area in wherever we were.

"Where are we?" I asked, hissing at every step.

"Hover Damn." Bruce is now running next to us.

"... really?"

"Yea." Leah now joins in.

They led me to a small door where we could fit but the cons could not. If they broke it they would most likely squish us... but Jack led us through to the other side where more people awaited.

The cons were smashing against the building, trying to get to us.

"Jenna!" Rochelle comes running over, "Are you okay? What the hell did they do to you!?"

"They found the shard." I told them, wincing.

"They tried to take off?" Akule growls angrily.

"We make them pay!" Yurik nods just as upset.

"Later." I told them, " I need-"

"Highgrade." Bruce finishes as he hands me a bottle filled with glowing strange liquid.

One secret no one knew about me, I was the leader of the legendary gang called The Pack *and they called me Alpha*. The shard I had with me since I could remember, had been magical. I studied it for a long time and discovered its power and with it I made somewhat of a super suit. It looked like a mini version of the cybertronians and acted like it as well. I met my friends one day trying to fight against a gang war to save their home that was suffering from the fights while I was on my way home from Collage. They also wanted to make a difference with the crime rate in their home, I don't remember how it happened exactly but we all became friends and eventually I had shared my knowledge of the cube shard.

We all had something similar as well; we all had metal bones.

I was able to use the shard to create armor for them as well, our suits only responded to us. it used our DNA to work, a small prick to use it so it could recognize who was using it. Should anyone try to steal it or use it themselves, or even study it without the shard present or without the proper DNA the suits would self destruct and take whoever was trying to steal its knowledge with it.

When we were in the suits we were no longer who we are now, we were different and the only way to heal the suits and ourselves was to drink what I called highgrade.

Energon, according to what the cube shard told me, and it had it's downside. It could heal our wounds only as long as it wasn't life threatening.

Being in those suits we all decided on code names, or nicknames if you will.

Jacks nickname was *of course* Joker, Leahs was Harley, Bruce was Batsy, Akule was Igore, Yurik was Bigbear, Anya was Anny, Mina was Minny, Rochelle was shooter, and Rae was Reese.

I smirked to myself before downing the liquid and feeling energized as the wounds around my body hissed closed.

"Where is Lazerbeak?"

"She's keeping her eye's on our base."

"I think it's time we showed the world who we are."

The others glanced at each other and then me.

"No more hiding."

"Look at all this devastation." Leah frowns, her eyes sweeping over upturned car's and debry lying around.

We were close to the city, Megatron could be seen in the air flying towards the buildings and trying to get to whatever it was he was after, which I assumed was the cube.

"We're almost there." Rae call's from her truck.

Jack an I were on motor cycles and everyone else rode in Rae's truck, zooming through the wreckage towards the city. When we came close I turned to the others and they came to a stop. Some con's where near by, one of them that familiar black and white one I met twice now.

Barricade.

"Suit up!"

Everyone took out a circular backpack and placed their hand over a special part.

A needle pricked my hand before the sound of metal scraping together was heard and we were soon covered in armor from head to toe. Visor's covered our face, shielding from winds, and a screen popped up on the inside, pinpointing enemies, remaining ally's, and body heats lying in hiding. On our back rockets flared to life, prepared for take off.

"Everyone." My voice was a bit deeper, more robotic as well. "See this symbol on my arm?"

They all nodded. "The enemy bares it. I don't know why I do, but I do. Aim all fire at the robots with this symbol. Any other with a different one is an ally."

They stared at me in confusion but Rochelle interrupted. "Shoot first question later!" She informed them, activating her blaster.

I caught Barricade's eyes, and though he couldn't see it I smirked at his shocked expression.

Well... as shocked as a robot could look anyway.

"Hacaenfeiese!" (Scatter!)

At my command the others took off. A good thing about this language, only my freinds knew of it. A language me and Sam had made when we were little, it sounds silly I know, but at least no one else knew of it so when commands were shouted, no one knew what was coming.

Joker and Harley shot off to the east side of the city, Anny and minny to the west, Shooter and Reese to the South and Igore, Batsy, and Bigbear to the North.

I took the center, activating my jet pack and flying off at Barricade. He was out of the shock in seconds and raised his own weapon to me and I dodged around it, kicking him in the head before flying passed him. I left with a laugh that he could hear as he was cursing in anger and changing into his alt mode and perusing. I could hear the roaring of his engine spreading after me and I smirked.

I dodged fire after fire, pulling a starfox and barrel rolling to the left. I barely avoided a building, just nicking the tip of my foot with my sharp turn, before I came face to face with Megatron yet again.

He was standing with Jazz in his grip, about ready to rip him apart.

"Jazz!"

I acted quickly, flying fast towards him and firing my weapon at his eye's. Megatron roared in anger, forgetting about Jazz who fell from the height and landed with a sickening crash.

"Allspark." He growled at me.

"Leave him alone." I growled at him.

"Your full of surprises." He advanced towards me.

I forgot all about Barricade being behind me, unknown to him watching our every move.

"Oh?"

"I see you've accessed a small portion of the allspark power and made yourself some armor. Without your full abilities though, its just scrap metal."

I was hit from megatron by his hand and went flying back into Barricade, causing him to crash into the floor too, and me landing on his chest.

I hissed at the scraping of metal before standing, ignoring the feeling of the shocks I seemed to get from some of the bots.

I heard Megatron leave and then in the distance shouting, "Give me the cube boy!" followed by Ironhide's shout. "We will protect you Sam!"

My eyes widened, they were after Sam!?

HELL NO!

Barricade snarled from under my feet, getting up and causing me to fall to the floor. "Girl" He hissed at me but I shot at his face.

"I don't have time for you Barricade!" I shouted at him. " NO body threatens Sam."

I hissed the last part before taking off before Barricade could grab me, flying quickly to where the fighting was worse.

I could see Sam running into a building with Megatron following, crashing through it.

"Sam!"

I flew quickly into a window and landed before him causing him to shriek and fall back.

"Stay back!" He shouted.

"It's me Sam!" I removed my helmet.

"Jenna?!"

Megatron came roaring behind him, "Running first questions later!", and I put my helmet back on, grabbing Sam's hand, and booked it up the stairs.

"This is so messed up!" He panted with every step. "My sisters a robot!"

"Its the shard on my neck, I used it when I was younger to make this."

"Why the hell would you do that!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"What would your reaction have been huh? Oh Hey Sam! Long time no see! I used this shard to make some robotic armor for me and my friends. Oh yeah, and I'm the leader of the pack."

"WHAT?!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN DAMNIT!"

We went up level after level with Megatron crashing behind us, ripping up the floors and roaring in frustration. It was difficult to climb and avoid falling debris at the same time, Megatron was really tearing the place apart.

Finally after a billion flights of stairs we made it to the roof and Sam lit a flare, shouting towards a helicopter coming towards us.

"Over here! Quick!" Sam shouts, racing towards the copter.

He quickly shoots his hands out, cube in his hand, and holding it to a reaching soldier. Their hands almost touched the cube when a familiar sound of a jet transforming was heard.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted as Starscream fired at the copter and causing an explosion to rocket the roof.

Sam and I flew backwards from the force of the explosion, each in separate directions, before we were up once more and fleeing as Megatron bursts through the roof.

We had no where to go.

"Is it fear or stupidity that compels you to run boy?"

Megatron was cornering Sam, who sat dangerously on the edge of the building.

"Give me the cube and I may spare you as my pet."

"Don't Sam!" I shouted to him, shouting in shock as a con landed in front of me.

I was trapped by Starscream who was backing me into a large cement block from the building. I cursed when my back hit it and Starscream began to laugh maliciously.

"Do it or she dies." He hissed to Sam, his gun aimed at my face.

"Jenna!"

"YOU GIVE THEM THAT CUBE AND I WILL CUT OF YOUR MANLY BITS AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE PISSING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" I snarled to Sam.

Did the bots just cringe as well?

"Hold on Sam!" I heard Optimus shout from somewhere below.

"Optimus!" I shouted and cringed when Starscream shoved me back with his gun.

"You'll never get this cube!" Sam screams at Megatron.

"Oh so unwise."

"NO!" I shot my arm guns at the only place I could think of, I shot at where a mans bits would be, but at the Robot.

Same effect though!

Starscream went down in shock more so then pain and I used this time to race towards Sam.

Unfortunately I got hit in the blast Megatron fired and it ripped my jet pack off causing me to fall with Sam.

I grabbed onto him, as he hugged the cube close to his chest. Nothing I could do would stop us from falling, even when I slammed my hand into the building to help stop us, only succeeding in ripping some of the metal off my arm.

We were going to die.

I hugged Sam to me, hoping I could lessen the blow, before a metal hand caught me.

"Are you alright Sam?"

It was Optimus,and boy was I glad to see him.

"Optimus!" I shouted in absolute glee, all but glomping his thumb.

"You risked your life for the cube." Optimus paused, glancing at me.

Oh yeah he didn't know who I was with my helmet... So at the moment I was some random weirdo hugging on his thumb...

Rightttttt...

"Hey big guy." I removed my helmet.

"Jenna?"

"I can explain... uhm... preferably after the battle?" I pointed up to Megatron who was following our decent downwards.

"Sam, if I cannot defeat him, put the cube inside my chest." Was all Optimus said before we were falling faster.

Optimus held us close to him as he skid down buildings, attempting to slow down as we fell. But Megatron caught up quickly and we crashed to the floor, me next to Sam, Optimus who knows where, and Megatron on some humans who were also crawling on him.

"Ew." I heard Megatron growl, flicking a human away and killing hm instantly.

I watched as Optimus and Megatron rose, fighting the other. Their power were great and evenly matched, blow for blow and hit for hit.

Optimus was able to hit Megatron from him and I could tell he was about to tell Sam to put the cube in his chest, leaning down with his face close. An Idea hit me, Megatron took some of the alspark energy from me, healing him. Would it do the same for Optimus?

"Sam! Put the-"

I ran to Optimus, confusing everyone, and since his face was close enough I kissed his metal lips and willed the allspark energy in my shard to leave me and go to Optimus.

"NO!"

I glowed blue as the energy left me, making me feal weaker and weaker and Optimus felt stronger and stronger.

I pulled away when I thought I couldn't stand anymore, falling back into Sam.

"Now I understand." Optimus was staring at me for a moment before standing and returning to battle Megatron.

Optimus was more powered up now, hitting Megatron with powerful hits and causing some metal to fly.

Megatron was livid with me for giving the power to Optimus. I could feel his anger through his gaze.

The fight between them was going strong, people were getting hurt from debris and misfires from Megatron.

One particular blast caused Sam to stumble and Megatron fallowed, his voice was getting frantic.

"Allspark! Mine! My Allspark!" He roars as he reaches for Sam.

I looked panicked to Sam who looked to me.

"Amlafeun noamha uinoiehafe?" (Into his chest?) I asked Sam when Megatron was close enough.

"Enha unlaie!" (as one!) Sam agrees before we take off towards Megatron.

"Sam, Jenna, NO!" Optimus calls after us but its to late as we smash the cube into Megatrons chest.

Megatron cries out in agony as he jerks back, Sam letting go of the cube but me stuck to it.

I felt the most agonizing pain and I began to scream as well before both mine and Megatrons cries were filling the now deadly silent city.

"Jen!"

"IT BURNS!" I cried as I felt it enter my own body, Sam tried to come to my aid but Optimus quickly pulled him back, worrying he would be harmed as well.

"No let go!"

"JENNA!" Jack's flying towards us.

Arms wrap around me and my eyes open, I'm surrounded by a blue glow and the human version of Megatron is holding me with his forehead against mine, staring at me with his horrifying red eyes.

No one else could see it.

"You will be complete. I WILL return." He whispers before he fades into nothing and his main body goes limp and silent.

"You left me no choice brother.." Optimus said forlornly, picking a shard out from the dead body of his once brother.

I couldn;t pay attention however, My vision was going white and I soon found myself surrounded by white nothingness and a voice speaking to me.

"Jennifer Witwicky, original name Whitewave, daughter to decepticon and human." It greets me.

"W-who are you?"

"I am the allspark. Mother to all, and you are my new vessel."

"But the cube was destroyed..."

"The power of the cube can not be destroyed, merely transferred. You've been destined to be my host since your birth. You are what is known as a Techno-Organic, half robot and half human."

"H-how is that possible?"

"Holoform, it allows cybertronians to take the form of a human. We feel everything a real human could, we could even fine love in that form. It would not be the first, though it is extremely rare and none but I and a select few know of this."

I openly gaped, heart beat racing.

"Megatron knew you were the vessel and as such sought you out to be his mate, with my power he would of been unstoppable. Beware, the decepticons will be after you. I am glad Megatron did not get you, you were destined for two others, it would of been your demise."

"Destined for two others? No! I'm... I'm a human! I'm not destined for anybody!"

"You feel more at home with them do you not? More so then around other humans. It was your destiny, you wished to do something great and the moment has arrived. This will happen, no matter what you do."

Images passed through my head, of a beautiful human woman and a large scary robot. My mother and father. She died in childbirth and my father took me to space with him for safety only to realize he couldn't keep me hidden forever and ended up sending me to the witwicky house for safety before returning to life as a decepticon.

"So I'm a decepticon... does that mean I am evil?"

"You being my host are both con and bot. Good and evil. You are destined to help this dying race, and eventually help them repair their planet. Your friends as well are Techno organics with traces of my power in them. Once on Cybertron you will all combine and I will leave you all. You will be full cybertronian and live the rest of your day's with your mates."

"Mates?"

"The two mechs you were destined to be with. You will face many trials with them, though nothing is set in stone, do not lose faith."

I was freaking the hell out, how was I this cube? How was I to save them?

I was hyperventilating!

"I do not have any longer, I have grown weary with the humans abuse of my powers. Forcefully creating sparklings and killing them for their experiments. Rest well vessel, till all are one."

Then I was alone in the light, freaking out to myself, and asking tons of question in my brain.

I was stuck in a coma of some sorts.

Stuck wondering when I'd wake.

Wondering what the future would hold.

Stuck with one last memory before everything went silent.

 **"I WILL return."**

* * *

Dun Dunn Dunnn! End of Movie 1~ Tell me what you thought! No flames please. Chapters after this is time inbetween Movies 1-2 before all of Movie 2 will be in a single chapter like this one was. Reviews are love! You can also find this story on Wattpad under Wolfette91 **  
**


	3. Aftermath How we came to be Part 1

"I have preformed many scans upon her." Ratchet speaks. "It appears she has absorbed the Allspark and, like the others, is half cybertronian. They are known as Techno-Organics, though many of these kinds are rare."

"Whats uh going to happen to Jenna?" Jack demands to know.

"Whats it to you?" Ironhide glares at Jacks form below him. She was HIS charge, his responsibility.

"Jenna is currently ah unable to command us, As second in uh command I am in charge. We will NOT leave our leader behind." Jack hisses

"Optimus is the leader." Ironhide glared down at the techno organic.

"Not of us." Rochelle glared to Ironhide. "Jenna brought us together, Jenna formed our team. She was the one who led us through darker times, helped us when we were down."

"We go where she goes." Yurik and Akule speak at the same time.

"Agreed" Anya and Nina respond.

"She's the metiforical glue that keeps us all together." Bruce stares at them.

"She must be protected." Jazz pipes up, "If the cons were to get ahold of her..."

Blearily my eyes opened, my vision was odd.

Was I still in my armor?

"Jenna!"

"JEN!"

"Bout time you got up."

I turned to see the rest of my group and grinned. "Hey guys."

"Your friends were all worried."

I turned to see Optimus walking over to us. "Jennifer Whitwicky." He greets, though his face grave.

"Optimus." I retracted my helmet before looking down. "Well... looks like I got an upgrade."

"We all did." Leah grins over. They all still had the same colored armor... but instead of jet packs on the back they were now in our feet and upon our backs looked like Seeker wings. mini cannons were attached to all our wrists and special visors glistened over their faces and the armor looked sleek and brand new.

The rest of my team retracted their helmets as well.

"I assume this has to do with me being the temporary allspark?" I questioned both my team and the bots.

"I am sorry." Optimus started but I shook my head.

"I know what you are going to say, freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Don't worry boss bot." I grinned over to him, him blinking his optics at me. " After this overload of information from the cube, the potential danger to my planet from the cons, I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Are you certain?"

I nodded my head before standing up a bit dizzily and turning to my team. "Pack."

They stood at attention.

"It is up to you to join me in aiding the Autobots."

"You know we wont be going anywhere." Bruce frowns over at me.

"We stay."

"Lettle boss wont get rid of us." Akule and Yurik spoke at the same time.

"Agreed." Mina and Ana spoke in tune as well, the rest nodding.

"Jack?"

"Anything for you sweetheart." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Then its sett-"

"Excuse me!"

I turned to look at a government official. "Yo?"

"...yo?" The official paused before shaking his head. "Listen up here girl, after this operation you need to go home as if this never happened. I'm going to need you to relinquish your hold on those weapons."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?!"

"Whats your name?" I squinted my eyes at his name tag. "Galloway? Well. Seeing as I am not technically human, nor any of my team, Jurisdiction would come from Prime. My human half accepts almost all your laws and but my cybertrionian half obeys only a Prime. I'm more cybertronian then human anyway."

"Even then she doesn't take well to orders." Bruce whispered to Rae who laughed.

"That and since I'm the alspark... that being THEIR technolog-"

"I demand you to relinquish hold on that suit! It is far to dangerous to be in a suviliance hands, let alone a gang." Galloway interrupted.

I think he was already ticked off about something.

"I don't appreciate being interrupted. Its rude."

He sputtered.

"First and foremost, we're not bad guys. Secondly, My knowledge on anything of theirs will not be disclosed with anyone. Not only is it their decision to share it is also mine. Humans are a violent race and would only use the weaponry and technology for war and destruction. Not only that, these suits only work for us. Using our blood specifically." I paused before noticing a gleam in his eye.

"Don't even uh think about it." Jack growled causing Galloway to flinch when the scar's stretched with Jacks scowl. He smirked suddenly and licked at his scars. "Wanna know how I got these scars?"

"Jack." I sighed causing him to shrug. "Mr Galloway. These suits are designed for self destruction should any human or bot try to take them from us. It can tell when it is not us using it. Once that happens-"

"BOOM!"

The humans jumped back startled at Leah's explanation, her maniac laughter filling the area. Things began to get heated between bots, humans, and techno organics. This was overly stressful, but I guess while the government were to figure out what to do and doing clean up of mission city, we were to stay at Hover Dam.

I briefly wondered what would happen after, hopefully the government wouldn't do anything rash to the bots. With her being the main holder of the Allspark power, and being a Techno Organic, I felt I belonged with the bots.

But would my team feel the same? What would they do if I told them what the cube told me? If the government decided to make the bots leave would they go with me? Because I would go with the bots..

...what would Sam think of that?

I scowled in thought, in fact what would my mother and father think? I was a teachers assistant, would my class miss me?

"-ant a latte? Hoho?" I blinked as Simmon's voice came in through my musings.

I blinked as Simmons stood in front of me. "Hm? Oh." My eyes narrowed a bit, I was still angry at Sector Seven.

Then again I remember Simmons trying to get them to let me go, that and I remembered his loyalty to his job and if there was one thing I liked in people it was Loyalty.

I decided to put it behind me. "... With all this crap happening I think I could go for some strong ass Coffee." I told him with a deadpan look.

Simmons smirked before ordering one of his underlings to go get some 'strong ass Coffee.' "So! You and the kids Camaro saved the world."

"As if." I scoffed. "For one, Camaro's name is Bumblebee and He's Sam's. Mines the Truck, Ironhide."

Said bot, who was in the distance of the large room talking to Jazz, looked over when he heard his name. He began walking over, causing Simmons to get nervous.

I winked at Ironhide when Simmons wasn't looking.

Ironhide hid a grin before turning to the male. "Wanna see my Cannons?" His cannons clicked to life, whirring and glowing.

"U-Uh Very impressive." Simmons stuttered, slightly scooting away from me.

I loved freaking these people out.

"Secondly, we did not save the world. I highly doubt the Cons are gunna leave any time soon. That being the case, these guys are definatly going to be needed. Without the bots we're toast. Or rather squished ants under the con's feet." I continued semi loudly as government officials were walking by.

Soon the agent Simmons had sent out came back with my coffee and "Ohh Doughnut!"

Coffee and a Doughnut. I was happy with that, and starving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some time later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I swear I despised the government.

Stuffy old men who demanded to know everything.

EVERYTHING!

From my first memories, to my first usage of the shard, my whole life story, how I met my team, how we created our Armour *to which I did not answer* Why we went separate ways after a while, how I got money from it, what we did as a gang, how we got what we could get, who our clients where *Again I did not answer. What part of Client Confidentiality did they not get?* To how I got Ironhide *Who was trying very hard not to blow them up. More Specifically the one called Galloway who thought he knew anything and everything* To how I met Barricade, then the rest of the Autobots, and so on and so forth.

I complied with a good portion of it but denied the rest, much to Galloway's annoyance, however a General, Morshower, didn't push the matters on the other tidbit of information. Currently the world leaders were in a group meeting over web video on what to do.

In which they were moving to create a special Military Task force called N.E.S.T made up of soldiers all over the world to help keep the Autobots hidden while hunting out remaining Decepticons.

Apparently my team and I needed special clearance to join N.E.S.T still being part human.

"-Clearance to join N.E.S.T"

I nodded, only half paying attention.

I had to go into this government meeting on what to do with the autobots, the alliance that the rest of the humans made out of fear of the Autobots and Decepticons. *Knowing that the Autobots would protect them from said cons they believe its better to have the bots on their side... then as enemies.*, and The pack gang as they liked to call us.

Laserbeak had been cleared to be freed *With a large fight between me and some of the Autobots who knew Lazerbeak to be a con. Though they never told me WHO Lazerbeak belonged to before me.* and was now currently sitting on my shoulders. She was quite heavy and large enough to take off with me in her claws but was quite content to use me as her resting place.

Jack stood next to me and, like I was, was decked out in our cybertronian armor. Optimus and Jazz was there as well.

Ironhide sat in his alt form in the distance, like a good guardian, to make sure no one harmed me.

"-Is that agreeable?"

"Yes" Jack replied, he knew I hated stuff like this and so would listen and answer for me at times.

"Agreed." I replied, Jack had a level head on his shoulders despite his wild side that came out in battle.

He mostly used it to freak people out and because it amused him to masquerade around as a Joker wannabe.

He was a little messed up in the head but to me that was just Jack.

"During the wait for the new base to be built you may all remain at Hover damn. Your parents have been introduced to the Autobots and have sworn secrecy." The President told me.

I nodded.

Yeah... I met the President.

Normally people would be like ERMAGERD! IT'S THE PRESIDENT!

But... meh. He's just another person... with a lot of power... but meh. Still another person in the end.

After all, strip him of his status and position and he was like you and me.

I felt the same way about Actors.

Okay well... I would flip if I met Heath Ledger or any of the Who's Line cast... cause I mean come on... best Joker ever.

And the Who's Line cast? They are hilarious.

I didn't Idolize them, just thought they were awesome.

Anyway, distracted...

"So we're gunna be stuck here for a while." I told Sam once the meeting was over.

"How long exactly?"

"Till they get their base set up. Though your gunna be able to go, I'll be stuck here with my team."

"Wait so I wont see you again? You JUST got back Jenna!"

"Sam, I know, I'll visit I promis-"

"That's what you said last time, and how long did it take you to visit?"

Ouch...

"..."

"How many phone calls did you make? How many letter's sent? You were to busy with collage and your new 'family.'"

"Look, you don't know what we went throu-"

"How would I? You never contacted me!"

"Sam..."

"Forget it. Have fun." Sam turned away from me and started walking away.

"Sam! Sam that's not fair!"

"NO! What's not fair is telling a little boy you'll always be there and then up and leave him all alone to face the world."

"Hey, enough." Ironhide drove up in his alt mode.

"Shut up." Sam glared causing Ironhide to pause shocked. "This is between me and her, not you. This is a Family matter."

"Ironhide is a part of my family now." I told him, "All the bots are."

"Not mine."

"Is that. how you. really feel?" We all turned to see a crest fallen Bumblebee.

"Bee." Sam froze Eye's wide in shock. He hadn't intended for that to come out like that.. "That's not what I meant..."

Bee looked at him expectantly, sadly. "Look, alright we've all had a stressful day, It's getting to us, Lets just all go and take a breather alright?" Mikeala jumped in, trying to sooth the tension.

Sam glared at me before turning on his heel's and walking away.

I felt a sorrow in my heart grow deeper as an image of a young Sam begging me not to go to collage, or to at least take him with me.

Letting out a tear I turned tail and ran out of the hall, not turning back to Ironhide who called after me.

Eventually I made it to a secluded room and let all my emotions go.

All the hidden sorrows.

The hidden stress.

The hidden anger.

I let it out.

"Jenna."

I looked up to see Optimus in his alt form slowly driving up, his door popping open.

Wiping my eyes I hopped in and flopped on the bed that was in the back, covering my face with my arm.

"Are you alright?"

"I haven't told anyone what truly happened while I was away... how me and the Pack really met and under the harsh predicament we found ourselves in that day..." I mumbled, "I was trying so hard to save them... I-I never made time to call Sam... To scared my enemies would trace my call's to him, to scared someone would find out I had family and use them against me.."

I felt my voice hitch. "I hadn't meant... to make him so sad... to feel abandoned..."

Tears streamed again and I felt Optimus let out a comforting vibe. "Tell me, I will not repeat it." He promised.

And so I let it all out.

~~~~~~~~~Jack/Leah~~~~~~~~

Homework, more homework and oh what is this?

OH HAPPY DAYS!

More homework...

I sighed, Collage was annoying as hell, I thought to myself as I walked the streets of the city. Night had fallen and I knew I should of been back to my apartment, but my damned car broke down and I had no buss fair nor any money for a Taxi.

My only option left was to walk.

Nervousness set in as I walked home, my hands coming up to hug my jacket to me as fear rose. What if there was some sort of creeper creeping around?

I fiddled with the mace in my pocket and I was praying that if anything did happen, my shit aim would actually hit it's intended target.

A sound caught my attention.

A gurgle.

Like someone was choking on liquid.

I quickly turned a corner, Mace out and pointing, When I spotted a figure on the floor covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" I cried as I ran over, turning him to check for injuries.

Only to jump back as I saw his face had been carved into like he was some Jack O'lantern. I quickly pulled out a first aid from my purse as I dragged him further into the Alleyway.

"Hold on, Hold on. I'll help fix you up. Oh my god... What happened to you?" I shakily lay him on my lap as I got a needle and thread from the pack, cleaning his wounds first and using my jacket to dry as much blood as I could before getting to work and sowing the cuts closed.

I poured my bottled water on my jacket, dabbing his face to clean it and muttering out constant sorry's when he would groan in pain.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry." I whispered, hands shaking as I tried to clean him up. "I-I'm going to call an ambulance, I'm not the best with wounds aside from stitching."

"N-No." He groaned in pain. "No... Leah... C-call L-Leah..."

I freaked when he passed out, his pain was to much for him. I quickly searched through his pockets to find a phone and wallet.

Quickly I looked at his ID. Jackson Oliver Kerr.

I fumbled to flip open his phone, looking through his contacts and finding someone named Leah.

I dialed her number.

"Hey Darlin! I just got off of work and home a while ago, where are you? I thought you'd be home by now!" I could hear a pout in her voice. "I made us an anniversary dinner and everything!"

"L-Leah?"

"Who's this!?"

"I-I my names Jennifer Witwicky. I need your help... I was walking home and I found Jackson on the floor... He's wounded, badly. He wont let me call an ambulance."

"Where are you?" Her voice cracked with worry.

I gave her Directions from where I had left up to where I was now. She hung up and I waited for her to show up.

"AH!" Jackson woke up, his voice hoarse as if he had been screaming in pain before hand.

"No no! Shh! Shh! It's okay!"

"NO! NO! STOP!" He screamed and began to flail about. "STOP! AHH!"

He began to kick and I ended up being hit in the stomach, flying back and slamming into the cement wall.

"J-Jackson!" I called, "It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm helping, I'm hear to help! Leah's coming, she's on her way just calm down."

"L-Leah.. LEAH! LEAH!"

"JACK!" I heard a car come racing up as a cream blond girl in a nurse's outfit came running in. "Oh god what happened?"

Jackson kept calling her, despite her trying to assure him she was there he screamed out more for her.

"He's being tortured by the memory of what ever happened." She choked. "He... was calling for me when he was being tortured."

Tears streamed down her face, smearing her makeup. Her hands gently set to work checking over my work and then making sure it was sanitary.

"Could... could you please help me?" She looked over to me, blue eyes watered with desperation.

"Anything." I told her, unable to deny the couple in need.

"I-I need you to help me get him in my truck and back home. Please."

"Right." I helped her carry the now limp Jack to the vehicle and then hopping in.

It was silent during the drive.

Awkward.

"S-So what are you doing around these parts?" She asked/whispered.

"Collage." I murmured. "I forgot buss fair and decided to walk home."

"I'm glad you did. I-If you didn't Jack could b-be..." Her voice hitched.

"Is your neighbor alright!?" I asked in sudden alarm after a long silence.

Leah looked confused for a moment before following my line of vision. "O-oh my God! That's our house!"

Leah stopped the truck before stepping out, I stepped out too, and looked upon her once home with horror.

"L-Leah!" I squeaked, grabbing her arm and pointing to the drive way.

There, in blood, sat a message next to the body of what I assumed was their neighbor.

"Oh no..."

'You WILL be erased.'

"What does that mean?"

"I-It means... that I know who did this..."

"We've got to call the cops!"

"NO!" Leah screamed, shoving me against the truck. "No police, please I beg you... They don't care for Gang members..."

"G-gang members?"

"Well I suppose... W-we're ex members now..."

"Leah, why?"

"Jack. He was already in it when we got together. W-we needed to money they provided us for our services... we were going to be homeless! Please understand!"

I looked at their home, the bloody message, and then to the truck where Jacks prone body was. They needed help... If the cops wont help them, then WHO would?

"I understand." I whispered. "You'll come live with me."

"What? A-are you sure? You don't even know us!"

"It's okay... I'm sure." I felt compelled to do this.

I had to do this.

I hugged myself as I spoke to Optimus of how I first met Jack and Leah.

"I let them live with me for a while, it took Jack a long time to get used to me trying to help. He hated me at first... did you know? He also hated himself and would cause self harm because of it... He couldn't stand to look at himself after what they did to his face. It grew worse after the movie Batman dark knight. He got made fun of constantly. Then... one day as I was messing with a project for school, which was body armor, the shard I wore around my neck sprung to life and attached to the armor."

"And so your cybertrionian self was activated." Optimus finished. "Hmmm interesting."

"When Leah and Jack came home, they touched it and I'm guessing that when they did their cybertronian half awakened because they were knocked back and suddenly in armor themselves. It took them a long time to calm down about it and when they did... Jack started going down a dark path."

"He abused it's power." Optimus mused.

"Yes. He used it to get revenge on the people who carved his face. He killed them all." I told him, remembering the screams and pleas of the people Jack killed. When Jack constantly reminded them that they gave him no such mercy as he carved their own faces like his. Only since they had no medical attention they all bled to death. "I... I didn't stop him. A darker part of me wanted them to pay for their crimes as well... and I couldn't... let Jack get caught after I worked so hard to help him... so I burned the bodies and the building, covering any traces of who murdered them."

"How did Leah take this?"

"She was angry, she didn't approve of what he did and they ended up fighting. She kept telling him how she loved him still, how the scar's didn't matter. It took a long time but eventually Jack started to accept himself. That's when we decided to use our armor to help people like him, who needed help or who needed to get out of the trouble they were in. I agreed. We tossed all electronics to stay in hiding from the gang that was after Jack and Leah, staying hidden and constantly on the move."

* * *

Few... Part 1 is done! Previews for the next part!

"So your names Bruce?" I glanced over to the roughed up cop.

"Yeah." He hissed when he moved wrong.

"I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Witwicky."

"Bruce Willson." He fully introduced.

...

...

...

"So your saying this place is FILLED with corrupt cops?" I asked Bruce incredulously.

Jack stood next to Leah, watching silently.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah... and because I'm to good cop... the goody two shoes... I apparently needed to be taught a l-lesson AH!"

Bruce hissed as Leah was fixing up his ribs.

"Hold still! Then it wouldn't hurt much." She snapped at him, annoyed at his constant flinches and hisses.

...

...

...

"Jack!" I screamed as he went flying through the air.

"You thought you could escape us Jackie boy?" The Man walked closer, a sinister grin set upon his face. "Did you not learn your lesson? Was the face carving not enough for you?"

"Jack!"

"Heh." He chuckled as he walked over to Leah who's cries grew louder as she struggled against the agents holding her. "Perhaps, if we made an example of your girls..."

Another man was behind me, keeping me in place while a third one was running a blade across my cheek, not enough to cut but enough to intimidate...

"Your a fool!" The man laughed maniacally. "Not only have you failed in your attempts to save Bruce, Failed in hiding, but you came to OUR city like cows to the slaughter!"


	4. How we came to be part 2

~~~~~~~~~~Bruce~~~~~~~~~

"Any luck?" I asked Leah who shook her head, yawning as she leaned against Jack who was equally as tired.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' before staring boredly out the window of our current hideout.

We'd been traveling around quite a bit before settling down for a while at an abandoned warehouse.

"Look's like we'll need to comb the streets here." I murmured.

We were looking for clients, searching for pay so we could stay on the move.

Leah and Jack groaned, both giving me the stink eye before I laughed sheepishly.

"Alright, alright, rest first."

The two nodded before retiring to a mattress on the floor and snuggling up together before passing out. I watched over them for a while, before falling asleep myself.

The next morning we all went out to scope out the town once more. I ended up in a downtown area, where most of the homeless people lived and tried gathering Intel. Most of the people in this place were very tight lipped about everything and I barely got any information for any clients for us. Some acted rather violently to my searching and others just simply ignored me.

I could tell this place would be hard to help...

Huffing in annoyance at the information I had gathered, or lack there of, I decided to take whatever cash I had on me and get my team some food.

"Welcome to Mc Donalds how can I help you?"

"Yeah can I get three Bigmac meals Large, one with a Diet, one with Sprite, and one with Coke. Then I'd like six strawberry pies."

After nabbing our order's I returned home and awaited my team's return.

They returned empty handed as well.

After we ate we decided to sleep and try again tomorrow.

...

...

The next morning I was awoken to the sound of the doors and sat up from my position on the mattress, yawning and running my hand through my messy hair.

"Wazz goin on?" I mumbled, rubbing my eye.

"Jenna!" Leah called urgently.

Startled I shot up and spotted Leah and Jack bringing in an injured police officer. I blinked in shock before turning to the two as they set the cop down on a run down couch.

"What the heck guys? I thought we said no cops?" I scolded them, scowling in annoyance.

"Believe it or uh not but he's a client." Jack mumbled, looking at me annoyed.

Yeah, he still had issues with me...

"Your a client?" I looked down at the cop. "What the heck happened to you?"

The cop groaned as Leah began trying to fix his worse wounds and I took this time to look over his now abandoned shirt for his name tag.

'Bruce Willson'

"So your name is Bruce?" I glanced over the roughed up cop.

"Yeah." He hissed when he moved wrong.

"I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Witwicky."

"Bruce Willson." He fully introduced.

"I see that, on your tag. After you rest a bit we'll talk." I informed him.

I walked off and Jack followed me, pulling me to the side.

"This might be a trap." I told Jack.

"It could... but he could also be a client." He mumbled. "We need the money.

"If we get caught?"

"if we do not and he genuinely needs help?"

I sighed, trying to ignore the funny feeling I was having towards this situation. "Alright."

"Hey."

We looked up to the cop as he staggered over.

"I'm willing to pay you big for this." He rasped. "I need your help."

I looked to Jack before to Leah and then to Bruce. "What do you need?"

...

...

...

"So your saying this place is FILLED with corrupt cops?" I asked Bruce incredulously.

Jack stood next to Leah, watching silently.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah... and because I'm not uh... up to par with their way of things... I apparently needed to be taught a l-lesson OUCH!"

"Hold still! Then it wouldn't hurt much." Leah snapped at him, annoyed at his constant flinches and hisses.

He wouldn't sit still long enough for her to help.

"So what exactly can we do to help?" Jack started.

"We could try weeding them out one by one." I muttered.

"That won't work." Bruce piped up. "They'd just immediately replace the one they lost. We need to catch them in the act."

"... Police scanner?" I suggested.

"Police scanner."

If we could use the police scanner we could try to catch them in the act, We could separate and quickly try to observe them as their patrolling out to their designated areas.

"I hate wait outs." Jack growled before Bruce pulled out a few police scanners that he had 'borrowed'. "Alright Brucey boy, You'll be staying here. One of us will be with you while the other two will be on the road listening to the scanners."

"Jack and I will be on our bikes scoping the town out. Leah you watch over Bruce."

"Right." Leah turned to Bruce, finishing up his wounds.

Scouting all day had gotten us more information then we thought it would. Jack and I had ended up following two different leads that ended up meeting in the same place! I started feeling apprehensive at first but I knew we needed the money.

So I tried to keep myself from feeling as skeptical as I was feeling.

I had to have just been feeling things.

Jack and I were hidden in the shadow's, our armor activated and guns (that conveniently came with the armor thanks to my rock shard) were ready to fire. There were four cops and three henchmen goon looking people. All were waiting around a box.

If I had to guess I could say it might of been drugs of some sort.

"They here yet?" Goon 1 asked.

"No." Cop 1 replied.

"When they gunna get here?" Goon 2 groaned annoyed.

"I don't know! Now shut up." Cop 1 growled, eyes sweeping around the area.

"Raz should be here within a half hour." Cop 2 replied after checking his phone.

I saw Jack stiffen beside me, and I looked at him confused.

...

...

"You have zhe stuff?" A new voice called as a man with seven men in black appeared. "I vould zhink zat you vould have been here a bit later zhen you are now. My apologies. So, vhere is zhe stuff?"

"Right here boss." Cop 4 responded, handing the box to one of the men in black.

The man, who I assume is Raz, opened the box and grinned. "Very good! Vell done!"

A man in black leans forward and whispers to Raz. "Is zat so? Vell, take care of it."

The man disappeared.

Where was he going?

My attention was pulled back to the group.

"So I hear zhat you have one last cop to get rid of, vhat was his name? Bruce?"

"Yeah, get rid of him and we'll have gotten the whole police station rigged with our men." Cop 1 snickered.

"Vhat happened to zhe others?"

"They were uh.. 'killed' in action." Goon 3 snickered.

"Very good! I am impressed vith you all. However, I only really have room for one more." Raz begins.

The three goons looked nervously at each other.

"Lets see. Enny, Minny miney-"

A gun fires and kills two of the goons, the one who Raz picked on 'MO' fell to his knee's in shock as his brothers were gone.

"Velcome to zeh Spades." Raz laughs as his men get rid of the now dead bodies of the goons, a bullet wound lay in the two goons heads.

As soon as they left I quickly motioned for Jack to follow me and soon we were racing out of there.

"I think we don't have enough information." I panted as we ran to our bikes.

Jack was silent.

"I want you to follow him. Get more information. Stay hidden. Jack, I mean it! I'll go back to Leah and tell her whats going on, keep me posted."

With that Jack took off.

I was worried about him, he was very off today.

Could he know that man? Raz?

When I returned home Bruce was talking with Leah about quitting the force and her asking him to join our cause.

Which was nice to have another person helping out but... I didn't think we would have the money to help him as well as ourselves.

I listened for a moment.

"Well... I don't know about joining a gang..."

"We're not really a gang. I know we seem like it but... We're just trying to help people like you and like Jack and I were like. Jenna was there for us during out darkest hour, we owe her our lives. Jack may not fully trust in her yet but I know he cares about her in his own way."

"If I were to join... I'd want to rid this town of the corruption." Bruce started.

I waited a bit longer before entering the room and explained what was going on.

"I knew it!" Bruce said standing up quickly only to hiss and fall back down.

"Idiot." Leah hissed, smacking him upside the head with her fist.

"OW! Do you hit all your patients?!"

"Only the idiotic ones who don't listen!"

"Who are you calling idiotic?! OW STOP IT!"

I smirked at the two before hearing a noise. What was it?

"What the heck is that?" Leah paused in her bantering.

Beep...beep...beep...beep.

"Bruce?"

I looked over at Leah's call and spotted something on Bruce's shirt... something blinking red underneath his cloths. It was a Cellphone...

Cellphones were tracking devices...and his cellphone was on a call.

Realization hit me and before anyone blinked my temper flared and I pinned him to the ground. "TRAITOR!" I snarled.

"N-NO! I didn't know I swear!"

"Do you realize how much danger you put us in!? You left your phone on! THEY HEARD US!"

A noise caught my attention, something came into the building.

Paranoid I looked all over, trying to find the source.

Especially when more sounds went off.

"Jen." Leah whimpered as she curled into my side. "I'm scared.

A body came flying out, slamming into the floor in a heap of limbs and blood.

"JACK!" Leah screamed, I had to hold her back as men surrounded us, guns pointed.

"Did you really think we would not have noticed you three? Entering OUR city, taking residence in OUR warehouse, and asking around like you have been. I can tell your all amateurs at this." The man began to laugh.

"Ngh." Jack groaned.

"Your little Jacky boy got his revenge I must say, Killed Raz in cold blood! He blew his cover for revenge. I'm disappointed in you Jacky boy." The man kicked him.

"Stop!" I shouted, only to be restrained a long with Leah.

"Let go!"

"Akule, Yurik, make sure they're properly secured."

The one known as Akule let out a devilish grin as his blade came near my face, Yurik did the same to the now crying Leah.

Bruce was looking at us guiltily and sorrow filled. "Ahhh Bruce, I warned you about trying to find outsider help. Now they pay the price! Not only because they are medelling in affairs their not welcome in... but because they are also the ones we've been searching for."

"They aren't apart of this!"

"Oh ho but they are. I know Jack personally you could say"

"Go to hell." Jack snarled.

"Jack!" I screamed as he went flying through the air.

"You thought you could escape us Jackie boy?" The Man walked closer, a sinister grin set upon his face. "Did you not learn your lesson? Was the face carving not enough for you?"

"Jack!"

"Heh." He chuckled as he walked over to Leah who's cries grew louder as she struggled against Yurik. "Perhaps, if we made an example of your girls..."

Another man was behind me, keeping me in place while Akule was running a blade across my cheek, not enough to cut but enough to intimidate...

"Your a fool!" The man laughed maniacally. "Not only have you failed in your attempts to save Bruce, Failed in hiding, but you came to OUR city like cows to the slaughter!"

I looked over to Jack on the floor as his eye's met mine, guilt and regret in them.

"AH!" I heard Leah squeak as Yurik nicked her.

"Not yet you idiotic Russian baffoon!"

I heard Akule growl in anger for a second before it was gone. I struggled some as I watched him walking over to Jack.

He gripped Jack by his hair and yanked on it to force him to look at his beedy black eyes.

"Your worthless boy." He hissed. "I should of taken care of you years ago."

"As if you had the g-guts to Allen."

The man, now known as Allen, sneered and shoved Jacks face into the harsh ground.

"Such bold words! Especially with your girl here. What was her name?" Allen sauntered over to Leah, putting his hands on her neck softly before running the other through her hair.

"Stop it!" I growled only to be hit in the gut by Akule who glared down at me.

"Ah yes, I remember. Leah." He cooed her name in a seductive tone causing tears to come from her eyes in fear.

This elicited a laugh from the man.

"What did he ever do to you!?" I shouted, ignoring the painful grip of Akule.

"What did he do to me? WHAT. DID. HE. DO?!" The man snarled, shoving Leah to the floor carelessly before storming over to me instead.

I yelped when his grip was harsh on my chin, I knew he left bruises. He shoved me against the wall, my head smashing into it harshly.

"Hmmm." I could feel his breath on my neck causing disgusted shivers to wrack my body. "How about we ask what HASN'T He done?"

He looked over to Jack who was trying to crall over to Leah only to have Akule kick him back and Yurik to laugh.

"Not only does he owe me money, not only has he stolen from me, not ONLY has he gotten my good men killed for his reckless behaviors, but he has done the worst thing possible."

"W-whats that?"

"He killed my wife."

I blinked, shocked before looking over to Jack.

"I didn't kill her!" Jack hissed.

"YOU DID!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Jack roared only to be hit again by Akule.

"STOP WITH THE DAMN KICKING YOU IDIOTIC ORPHANED FOOL!"

I watched helplessly as Allen walked over to Jack with a new fury.

Akule had returned to guarding me.

"Why do you allow him to treat you so?" I asked.

"..."

"YURIK! YOU WORTHLESS GARBAGE!" Allen snarled as Yurik had accidentally let Leah go.

"I would never treat you with such dis-respect."

"..."

"Akule get your idiotic brother under control!"

"Akule, you and your brother." I started. "Join me and my cause."

Akule glanced over to me, then to Allen who was kicking angrily at Yurik who was just taking it.

His scowl deepened.

During his deep thinking I managed to crawl over to Jack, not knowing Akule was watching intently.

"Jack." I whispered as I brushed his hair out of his face.

He groaned in pain. "I'm Sorry Jen." He coughed. "I messed up."

"We all make mistakes."I assured him.

"I killed Raz." He began hoarsely. "I was so angry..."

"I know... shh."

"You were right... about this town being fishy... I s-should of listened." He growled in pain, the kicks he had received bruised up his ribs badly.

"I'll think of something to get us out... I will." I promised as I used my shirt to wipe at the blood on his face, he kept choking on it from his nose.

It didn't matter to me if my shirt was bloodied, I was more worried about my partner's pain.

"Akule had been watching us, I didn't know then, but he had seen a compassion I held for my gang, my friends. Yurik was as well, he wasn't as stupid as Allen thought he was, Yurik was playing them all. He wanted them to think of them as idiotic, they wanted to be underestimated... but with each hit and insult, with each put down from Allen, Akule and Yurik began to hate him."

"He changed." Optimus observed.

"He did, when he saw me trying to help Jack instead of punishing him for failing he saw the closeness of our team and how we cared for each other."

"LEAH!" Jack screamed as Allen pulled her up by her hair, knife to her face.

"I want you to watch this Jackie boy! I WANT YOU TO WATCH AS I CUT HER DOWN LIKE YOU DID WITH ALLAINA!" Allen shrieked with laughter, his knife nicking Leah's cheek.

"NO!"

"STOP! JACK! JACK HELP ME!"

"LISTEN TO HER SCREAM AS I BET YOU LISTENED TO ALLAINA!"

"STOP THIS!" I cried, hugging Jack to me who was struggling to get up.

His wounds were bad and he couldn't move much... But damned if he didn't try!

I felt a pulse around my neck, and looked down to see my shard reacting to my fear and sorrow. In moments I found myself surrounded by my armor, much to the shock of the rest. Quickly I activated my guns and shot around.

Killing the goons around us.

Akule and Yurik were last, they were trying to attack Bruce who had gotten free from his restraints when I shot the goons holding him.

I saw Allen pause in his ministrations, fury in his eye's as he watched the brothers 'struggle' with Bruce.

In his eye's they were worthless! ALL HIS MEN WERE WEAK!

Allen shoved Leah to the floor, small cuts on both her cheeks would need caring for later.

Luckily they were not severe and would, in my opinion, be small scars.

Allen then pulled out his gun and aimed for Akule. I looked back and forth, torn on what to do. There was goodness deep within Akule, I just knew.

I let my emotions go and acted on instinct, tackling Akule and taking the bullet in my arm.

"AH!"

And collapsed to the floor as a searing pain roared through my arm. I felt Akule grab onto me, his eye's were wide in shock.

Who could blame him? His victim just saved him.

Akule's eyes showed no more conflict and turned determined. He looked to his brother who had paused in fighting along with Bruce and nodded.

Yurik let Bruce out of his hold and glared at Allen who blinked in shock.

"You have beaten us for the last time." Yurik's thick Russian accent came, deep and strong.

"Now you will pay."AKules came next, his accent was more powerful.

Demanding.

I could tell Akule was the decision maker in his and his brothers relationship while Yurik seemed to be more of an action taker.

"Stay back!" I growled to them. "He's mine."

Akule looked at me, thinking to himself before making the decision, then he nodded to me and obeyed my demand.

Sirens alerted all in the building that Allen's back up had arrived. Yurik and Akule looked to each other next and both smirked.

"Lets have some fun." They said at the same time when they heard the Sirens.

"Be careful." I told them. "They may be corrupt cops but they are cops none the less. Their not as stupid as the goons in here."

"Hmph."

"You got it." Yurik smirked to me. "Boss"

Akule grunted in response before both left the building.

Leaving me with Allen as Leah crawled to Jack.

"You think your fancy suit could take me on?" Allen snickered. "Let's see who's the strongest leader shall we?"

I glared at Allen and he quickly pulled his gun out, firing at me. I dodged in time, rolling forward and using my foot to kick up and hit his gun out of his hand.

He was ready for me and had grabbed my leg. With monster like strength he threw me aside as if nothing and I landed with a yelp in a pile of scrap metal.

"Is that all you have girl? I'm disappointed!" He laughed, rushing forward.

I rolled out of the pile, just in time to see his foot smash where my head used to be. Quickly I rushed back to him, giving a hard punch to his face and sending him to the floor.

I couldn't tell who was hitting who anymore as we fought more and more.

A punch here, Kick there, leg sweep, back flip, dodge, get hit. Pinning each other before exchanging blows.

It was a never ending cycle.

I growled in frustration before looking over to see a crow bar laying near by as Allen pinned me once more.

This time he had my throat and I choked for air, kicking and flailing.

If I could just reach that bar...

just a

few more

inches...

I felt his foot smash onto my hand causing a scream to let out as pain erupted, throbbing.

"I don't think so."

"Leave her alone!"

Looking up behind Allen I spotted Jack using Leah as support with a furious expression. This cause Allen to look away.

That was a big mistake.

Ignoring the pain I reached for the bar and smashed it into Allens head, knocking him out cold.

Letting out a groan as the pain from my arm and bullet wound began to throb. "We need to get out of here."

"I got car." Akule's voice interrupted.

"What we do with body?" Yurik asked.

I looked over the unconscious body and a dark feeling came over me. I wanted him to pay, pay for what he did to Jack, pay for what he did to all the innocent people.

Pay for what he would have done to my friends.

"Akule, Yurik, where will you go?" I asked them.

The looked at each other, they didn't really have anywhere to go. "We will follow you."

"Follow you."

I turned to them "Please take Leah and Bruce out to the car."

The two nodded, I ignored the looks of Bruce and Leah as Akule and his brother took them outside.

The bodies of the corrupt cops were inside now, dead.

"You wretch!" I whirled back to see Allen getting up, Gasoline in one hand and a lighter in the next.

"No!" I looked around, there was gasoline everywhere! "JACK RUN!"

Allen laughed before lighting up the place, everything erupted into flames and I could only stare at the fire surrounding us, eager to engulf us.

"how did you escape?" Optimus's voice called me from my flashback.

"Bruce. He came back for us and dragged us out. Allen died in the flames a long with all his men. After leaving that horrid place we were able to track a goon that had escaped back to their hide out. With out their leader and most of their gang members they all scattered in a panic. We were able to use all the data and files they had at their base of operation and brought it to the public. The gang ended up being flushed out of town. Bruce decided to join us, giving us every penny he had to his name to help our group."

"I am sorry you went through all that." Optimus started.

"You are to kind Optimus, but I know you have been through even more. You and your people." I murmured as I stepped out of Optimus's alt.

"How did the others join?"

"After a while we grew more and more well known and word got out. That is where Anya and Nina come in. They heard about us through people and wanted to join our cause, we accepted them. Then Rochelle came, her obsession with weapons lead her to us. Her curiosity on the armor and weapons the cube gave us had lured her to us. She tried stealing the shard but it didn't work out. Eventually over time we accepted her into our ranks when we saw her skill. We knew we could use someone like her watching our backs. Finally there is Rae, former prostitute on the run from her pimp. She was a little to sly for them, always stealing her clients money with out them knowing, and stealing from her own pimp. We ended up helping her and she grew fond of us, changed her ways before asking to join us as well. We were constantly on the move, constantly watching for enemies and constantly busy with jobs and missions."

"Jenna."

I turned to the opening of the room, Sam stood there, regret on his face.

"Sam... How much did you hear?"

"Enough." He walked closer. "I-I'm sorry.." He whispered before hugging me.

Tears burned my eyes before falling out. "I'm sorry too... I wont ever abandon you again. I promise on my life."

"I'll hold you to that." He smiled lightly before pulling back.

"Thank you, Optimus, for listening,"

"Any time little one."

"Have a good recharge, giant one." I laughed before retreating with Sam to see where our parents were.

I felt better now that someone else knew of everything. Better that I let it all out. Optimus was a good listener, and did not judge me once.

I liked that...

* * *

Few this chap took me a bit to write.. I hope you all liked it! After this is Time inbetween movie 1 and 2 before I write Movie 2. Hope everyone likes the story so far!


	5. Time inbetween (Short) Day 1

"A little closer?" I heard Ironhide.

"Right, right." I shimmied farther into the claustrophobic metal hole, only my feet sticking out, as I tightened a few loose bolts.

"Hey Jenna I- HOLY SHIT!" Sam's Muffled voice shrieked. "JENNA WHAT- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"She's helping with my cannons. What does it look like?" Ironhide groused annoyed at the shrilly shriek Sam had given.

"That's not- No. No that's not a good idea! What if something happens? What if you accidentally shoot?"

"He is a weapons specialist Sammy, I think he would know what he's doing." I grumbled, Ironhide having to repeat what I said since I was muffled by the cannons.

"Can teens get heart attacks? Your going to give me a heart attack!" I heard shuffling. "She's going to give me a heart attack."

"Could you repeat that Sam? I didn't hear you the first three times."

"Oh Ha ha, sorry for worrying. My sister has a death wish."

"Oh yeah, having Hide here blast me out of his cannon's have been a dream of mine since he first transformed into a massive intimidating robot. YEP, Living the dream."

"Damn it Jenna I don't need your sarcasm! Am I going bald? Can you see my stress bald spots from her? She's gunna make me go bald. I'll end up alone and unattractive and bitter- STOP LAUGHING JEN!"

"Sam! Stop freaking out." I heard Mikeala laughing as well. "Your not bald."

I finished up with Ironhides cannon before slipping out, not a spot of dirt on me. He must take really good care of his weapons, I mused to myself.

"Try it now."

Needing no further permission Ironhide flipped his cannon over and fired at a target in the distance (Set up by some of the army men for target practice for both human and bot.) The aim was precise and the target incinerated.

"WOO!" I shouted. "Now that's some fire power!"

I swear he puffed up a bit, Men.

Er... Mech... well whatever! Both were males.

"Careful, His ego might get to big." Rochelle laughs.

"What was that?" Ironhide glared over to her.

"Ignore her." I chuckled. "She's just as bad with her weapons."

"Hm?" Ironhide eyed Rochelle.

"She's MY weapons specialist." I informed him. "She's like a human female version of you."

"Sounds like Chromia." Jazz muttered as he entered.

"Chromia?"

"Ironhide's Spark mate, and a feisty one at that."

I looked over to Ironhides somewhat forlorn look as he gazed towards the roof, almost like he was trying to see the sky.

He missed her.

I hummed in thought before tapping my finger on my chin. Ironhide could use a distraction.

I grinned to myself before motioning Rochelle to follow me.

I had some planning to do.

~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~~~

I looked over my work and grinned, this would be perfect!

"What do you think?" I looked over to Rochelle who was panting in exertion.

Akule and Yurik were grinning as well while Jack was laughing as he set up the rest.

"Ironhide will love it."

I glanced down at the shard around my neck and grinned more. I sure hoped he liked this...

"IRONHIDE!" I shouted when I reached him.

He looked down at me, sleepily and bored. It was getting quite late and a few of the bots had dozed off "What?"

"I got a surprise for you."

"Oh? And what do you have?"

"You'll have to follow me to see.

Ironhide groaned annoyed before following me to the special area I was able to... 'convince' Simmons to let me use.

Once we got there Ironhide blinked, then looked at me.

"How about some target practice?

Ironhide looked at the makeshift course, then to my shard with a raised optic as I activated my own weapons.

I then looked sheepishly at Ironide. "Don't tell Optimus..."

After all I doubted he would approve of using the allspark power for... well... this.

"Your on." He grinned.

"Yes!"

"Ratchet won't be happy." Leah, who's been following Ratchet around like a lost puppy curious about the world it did not know, giggled.

~~~~~~~~~A few hours of fooling around, making things explode, and Ironhide tweaking up the course~~~~~~~~

"Ready?"

I looked up to Ironhide, my team and I's guns were ready.

"Affirmative." I was in battle mode.

"Fire!"

Alpha team fired, each shot was a different color. Mine was a neon glowing purple, and apparently I could switch types of firepower now. From regular gun fire, like that of humans, to regular bot cannon fire, to a deadly acid bullet that ate metal up like Scraplets.

What are scraplets? A menace that I heard Jaz and Bee talking about together, they loved devouring metal, living metal mostly.

AKA their kind.

Our shots all fired in unison as most of us got bulls eye's.

"Well not bad." Will watched.

Ironhide merely observed, he was a battle hardened warrior and so everything could always use work.

"Not bad, but not worst." Akule supplied.

"Good enough for humans." Yurik started.

"But not for cons." Akule finished.

"So maybe we could practice on each other." Rae suggested.

"Uhm Why not the bots?" Leah looked worried.

"And if we hurt them?" Mina frowned, arms crossed.

"Yea." Anya nodded.

"And if we hurt each OTHER?" Rae shot back. She had just got done arguing with Simmons over well random things.

They didn't seem to get a long.

"Well, what if we used something else..." Bruce suggested. "Like... paint ball guns!"

I blinked. "Paintball?" My helm retracted. "Hmm... That's... not a bad idea."

Ironhide blinked his optics before looking at Optimus who was observing *Yeah... he found out.* and the bots all looked up what that was.

"Sounds messy." Jazz replied.

"It would help teach them were to hit... and might help some of us who are rusty." Ironhide looked to ratchet.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever." Ratchet griped from his position of tinkering with something.

Leah giggled from his shoulder.

They looked like they were still contemplating.

"I'll wash you guys after the practice sessions." I offered.

"Wash?" They all wondered.

"Does. It. Hurt?" Bumblee whirred as he 'hid' behind a laughing Sam.

"They've never had a uh, car wash?" Jack chuckled.

"Their Robotic organisms from space Jack. I don't think they have car washes there." I teased before turning to the bots. "You'll love it! First lets go practice a bit, not like we got anything better to do."

So that's how it started... I'm surprised anyone even joined us in our little game.

We all ended up in teams. 1 bot with a few humans each.

Ironhide had Will, Akule, and Yurik.

Ratchet had Rochelle, Rae and Bruce.

Jazz had Mina, Anya and Epps

Bumblebee and Sam, Mikeala, and Rae.

And Optimus had Me, Jack and surprise surprise, Simmons.

Peeking around the corner I didn't see anyone and I signaled the rest of the coast being clear.

Simmons came next, eyeing the halls as well as Jack and Optimus came around silently. Which was odd for such a large robotic organism.

"Clear."

"Clear here."

"Where could they be..."

Sudden shots fired as we dove for cover, shooting our own weapons as gunfire sang through out hover damn which was very very large...

A sudden shot hit my arm and I dramatically fell against Optimus' pede.

Amusement flowed from him as he glanced down at me. "Are you alright?"

"No...I've been.. shot!" I gasped dramatically, clutching at his foot...er pede.

"Oh brother." Simmons rolled his eye's and I ignored him, almost laughing when Jack began his manic giggling (An; So like the machine gun you know is like Ratatatatatatatatatatata well imagine a giggle with EVERY tata...) with every shot of his... Where the hell did they get a machine gun paintball shooter?!

"Will you survive?" I almost laughed with how serious Optimus sounded but I knew he was just humoring me.

Hey, this place got very boring.

"I-I don't think so... Optimus, avenge me!" I collapsed to the floor, making a show of over exaggerated gasps.

"You only got hit in the shoulder." Simmons sighed.

"Shh, I'm bored and this is amusing me. Let me have my childish moments." I scolded Simmons before going back to being 'dead'.

Jack got Will, then Simmons got Akule and Optimus got Yurik. As Ironhide proceeded down the hall *nailing Simmons and Jack with relative ease* he was prepared to get Optimus when his gaze suddenly fell to me.

"What happened?!" He widened his eyes for a moment, which grew wider when Optimus hit Ironhide with a chuckle.

"You got played." I grinned to him as I patted Optimus's pede

"That's a con move." He grumbled.

"I'm the allspark now Ironaft. I'm both sides, therefore I play dirty sometimes."

He continued to grumble.

It continued on like this until all teams were covered in paint. Ratchets team had won but out of spite we all open fired on them.

Now I was giving Bee a bath, him being the first.

'you got the magic touch!' Sang his radio as I lightly scrubbed away the grime and paint.

"Hm?"

His body shuttered.

"Oh, you feel all this?"

He beeped in reply.

I laughed as I continued until I finished with bee and moved on to Jazz who only shivered, then to Ironhide who had shivered as well during my cleaning.

Which was weird... I didn't think they were that sensitive, being made out of metal and all.

Then I moved on to Optimus who, scaring the shit out of me, let out a random deep groan and shiver as I washed him off, I assumed it was when I pulled out the muck under his undercarriage, I was wrong.

Trying hard not to giggle, Bumblebee gladly informed me exactly WHAT had happened as his radio turned on to Micheal Jackson.

'The way you make me feel, it really turns me on~'

I blushed so hard after that, ignoring the scolding Bee got for embarrassing me, and the embarrassed tension in Optimus as I finished up.

Finally I had moved to Ratchet who hadn't moved at all.

Blushing at all their responses, I finished everyone with a rinse, muttering to myself in frustrated embarrassment.

Each bot had been verrrrry responsive during their wash... and they decided that if they were to get any washes after that they would have to turn of their...feeling receptors.

Later on unfortunately Ratchet had pulled me to the side to teach me a bit about Cybertronians, and I mean everything about them...

He also informed me that I came off as an un-mated cybertronian so I would attract other un-mated Cybertronians as would the team.

Apparently Femmes were rare...


	6. Time inbetween (Short) Day 2

I was going to drown myself.

In my own drool.

Did you know the bots had those human like thingies like Barricade had? No? Well... they do. I must of been in heaven cause DAMN they were good looking.  
Optimus's Holoform had black hair with some blue and red streaks here and there, matching sideburns that connected to his Goatee. Ratchets was a messy looking brown haired guy, Bumblebee's was a blond kid, Jaz's was a black man with dark brown hair, and Ironhides was a muscular brown haired male with some scar's littering his body. He was easily the most muscular and intimidating.

I was drooling more so over Ironhide and Optimus... and having dirty doctor thoughts about Ratchet.

"Can you guys feel everything?" I questioned as I poked Optimus's chest.

He was semi smiling in amusement. "Yes."

I shifted over to Bumblebee, poking his side before he let out a giggle.

Next to Jazz, poking his nose causing him to laugh.

Then to Ironhide, poking his cheek causing him to growl annoyed but also was amused. Especially when I started to squeeze his arm muscle.

"Dude! Your ripped! Don't let females see this, you'll have a hoard of drooling femmes! One look from you would send em to their knees!"

I ignored his raised eyebrow and question of 'if I was satisfied with his holoform.'

"Hey... wait a minute..." I stared hard at Ironhide, arm reaching out to grasp at his necklace of the Autobot symbol when his hand shot up and grabbed my arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I blinked. I knew it!

"Familiar."

Ironhide blinked shocked, "What?"

"Rien O'Hid" I informed him before smiling largely and throwing my hands around him in a hug.

"H-hey! Get off Femme!" He sputtered, unsure what to do.

"You know I thought the man I had admired when I was young was just imaginary, seeing as I never saw him again. You were that man!" I grinned even more.

"Ugh... get off femme."

"What are you talking about?" Sam was puzzled.

"When we were little you were playing ball in the street and you accidentally let it bounce to far. I made you go into the yard and went to retrieve your ball when some cop car was racing down teh road, no intentions to stop, and as he was about to kill me I was saved by a man. Well I guess your not really a man, but more so a mech."

"Wait, wait... have you been stalking her?" Sam glared over to Ironhide.

"What? NO! I was guarding." He mumbled. "She has a decepticon insignia and the allspark shard I had to keep an eye on her."

"That and she was a sparkling." Ratchet informed as he watched me space in memory lane before continuing to poke around.

Then I moved to Ratchet and poked his forehead, laughing when he grumbled.

"Cool! Can you guys consume human food?"

"Well.. we could but it would just burn up." Ratchet explains.

"Do you guys ever have to go to the bathroom?" Sam asks suddenly from next to me.

I blinked, then looked over at him as Mikeala looked at him with a 'really?' look.

"...no?" Jazz was confused on what that meant until he blinked and then laughed. "Yea no."

"Really Sam?"

"What? I was curious."

"Is this to help interact with the humans?"

"Yes, It should help make it easier."

"Does it have all the functions a human would?"

"Basically."

"Jenna your still drooling."

"Shut up Sam!"

Mikeala smirks at Sam as if an Idea enters her head. "Dont forget they can tell when, you know..." She trailed off suggestively. "They were able to with Sam."

I blinked, blushed, stuttered over my words before turning around and walking right out of the room.

With the bots laughing behind me.

"Its good ta' know we're not sore on da' optics." Jazz teased.

Damn them!

* * *

Hey guys so some of the Time in between will be short. But don't worry, I'll start writing them in larger amounts so I can update a few chapters at a time ;D Some will be long some will be short and maybe a time skip here and there! Please excuse any mis-spelling as I'm trying my best to catch them. Also please excuse if I accidentally put here in stead of here, Their instead of they're or vise verse. It's a horrible issue of mine I've been trying to remedy since I was young. Ty for all your patience! I do apologize before hand for slow updates for future references. I'm going to be a care giver and so I help my mother take care of my sister. Unfortunately my mother fell ill as well so I am trying my hardest to care for both. Not to mention there is this horrible heat wave and my imaginations semi fried from the overly hotness and is currently filled with curses... *I really dislike summer...* And to others out there, this story IS on Wattpad, a long with a few other stories that are in the process of writting *but I will no post them on FF till I get more into them...* For those who are curious you can find my stories on Wattpad under Wolfette91, my profile pic is a Chibi Kakashi reading IchaIcha. I love you all and ty for your patience 3


	7. Time inbetween (short) Day 3

So when mom and dad met the autobots it was to say very hectic. Dad was furious with us for getting involved with aliens but also happy we were alive.

Mom however, noticed a few scars on me and Sam and got so angry she chased Bumblebee and Ironhide around with a metal bat. You'd think that they wouldn't be afraid of one squishy human and a harmless bat right?

Yeah no.

They ran for their fraggin lives!

I also seem to pick up their language at times, mostly their curses thanks to Ratchet who would curse at bots or random things when he was frustrated. *or abuse them with wrenches, seriously where does he get those?*

Currently Me, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Sam were playing Super smash brothers. Team Alpha *Morshower decided to call us that from now on* were watching as well, waiting to play the winners.* It was a huge tournament.

Jack vs Bruce.

Jack won.

Leah vs Rochelle.

Rochelle won.

Rae vs Mina.

Mina won.

Anna vs Me

I won.

Yurik vs Akule.

Akule won.

Bumblebee vs Optimus *yeah I was shocked too when he tried to play. Out of curiosity mind you.*

Bumblebee won.

Ironhide vs Jazz.

Jazz won. (With Ironhide cursing at primitive earth tech)

Sam vs Mikeala.

Sam won.

Epps vs Will.

Epps won.

Simmons vs another soldier.

Simmons won.

Yeah, I got Simmons to play.

Now we were picking teams.

I had Jazz on my team and Bumblbee had Sam.

"Hey! No, no! That's not fair!" Sam growled as he accidentally fell of the cliff of the stage.

"That's what you get for picking Nes." I laughed at him.

Jazz had picked Greninja, I had picked Link, Bumblebee had picked Kirby an-

"BEE!" I shouted, "Stop eating me!"

Bumblebee laughed, Kirby continuously eating mine and Jazz's character.

Jazz was jolly about the whole thing, laughing but also kicking Bumblebee's butt while I took care of Sam.

"Would you stop spinning!?"

"All's fair in love and war darling~" I coo'd at Sam who growled when Link did his spin attack and sent Sam flying.

"Oh oh oh! BAM!" Jazz sent Bumblbee flying with his water shuriken, cackling madly as Bee died.

Bee whirred angrily as his last life went out along with Sam when I used my sword to slam down to the ground, sending Sam flying off after bee and face planting into the screen.

"Awesome!" I cheered, high fiving Jazz.

"Who's up next? Who who?"

"Me! Me! Pick me!" Jack giggled as he took Bee's place followed by Epps.

Me and Jack picked Link and Sheik while Epps picked Donkey kong-

"Really?"

"What?" Epps looked back.

"You picked Donkey shit?"

"Donkey... shit?"

"Jens just mad cause when she plays Mario kart she always hits Donkey kongs banana's. EVEN when she can clearly see them in front of her."

"Shut up Sammy!"

"Don't call me Sammy!" He groaned annoyed.

And Jazz picked Greninja. He was still my partner so..

Me and Jazz won.

Now it was just me and Jazz, one on one!

MONO E MONO!

I still kept Link and Jazz picked Gannondorf.

"Really Jazz? Why'd you pick old Gannondork? Everyone knows Link beats him every time."

"We'll see."

We fought for a while 5 lives each, Everyone cheering for one of us.

"Left! Right! Jump! No not that way!" Simmons was really into it to, Hey he gets just as bored as the rest of us...

"Simmons! SHH! Concentrating!" I growled at him before continuing and eventually we were down to one life and in sudden death mode.

We threw hits, dodged, and tried to get to the other first.

Some soldiers had stopped what they were doing, watching intently.

The bots Holoforms were leaning in close to see who'd win.

Yet some how we both dodged the others hit.

It was getting tense!

"Hey Jen."

"Hm?" I turned only for Jazz to take my moment of distraction to kill my character. "AWW Ratchet!"

"What? What'd I do?"

The rest of the bots laughed.

* * *

Poor Jen xD Jazz kicked her butt. GG Ratchet!

Ratchet *throws a Wrench*

AHH! NOO Q_Q Don't throw that at your girl. Jazz save me!

Jazz- "Nah man, I like my helm nondented thanks."

Sigh...


	8. Time inbetween (long) Month 2

This break is brought to you by Sexy holoforms. They make you want everybot.

Everybot.

Optimus- Should I be concerened?

Sideswipe- The Femmes want me even on earth.

Sunstreaker- *Smirks* Of course.

Ratchet- Perhaps I made the holoforms... too... attractive?

Me *still drooling*

Jazz- Is... is she going to eat us?

Me *Grins wickedly* I do like me some chocolate.

Jazz *optics wide* IM NOT CHOCLATE! HEY! YOU! STAY AWAY! RATCHET!

Me- Oh I'll take Ratchet instead!

Ratchet- *watches me oddly*... are... are you having dirty doctor thoughts again?

Me- o/o no. S-stop sniffing the air!

* * *

Alpha -Joker finoenfe amha shunese pounhafe?- (Joke what is your position?)

Joker -4 klicks peseunya fenoie feenseoaiefe- (4 klicks from the target.)

Alpha -Bear enlata Igore, enseie shunne amla pounhafe?- (Bear and Igore are you in position?

Igore- finosh fenoie noielili enla am Igore enpaenamla?- (Why the hell am I Igore again?)

Alpha sighs in annoyance.

Bear- Am sienla haieie fenoiela. (I can see them.)

Alpha glances to her left, nodding to Batsy before looking over to Reese and Trigger. They both nodded back, preparing their weapons as Alpha jumped from her position on a roof and landed silently on the ground.

It had been two months and four days since the Mission city battle. The city was still being cleared up but the government, after a ton more meetings, had made a place for the Autobots in Diego Garcia. An Island that was remote enough for them to hide and do secret missions.

During this time the bots and humans had created a group called N.E.S.T and ALpha aka Jennifer Witwicky had agreed to join their ranks and help flush out remaining Decepticons. While the Decepticons lost their leader in the last battle Starscream took command of the Decepticons. No one knew what they were planning and that left Optimus and the rest of the Autobots nervous.

Currently the Pack was on a mission scouting out highgrade not only for their suits, for Alpha's partner Lazerbeak who preferred to stay AWAY from autobots and vise verse, but for the Autobots as well. The humans didn't know why OR how but there was energon on earth, or rather IN earth.

As crystals.

Alpha/Jen Had discovered it a month prior, feeling ever so slightly rejuvenated when she was around the strange glowing crystal, and brought it back to Ratchet to observe. When he mentioned it was Energon in its purest form Jen, out of curiosity, bit into it.

Much to the shock of all the bots.

It gave her more boost then regular Energon, or as the pack called it Highgrade. Decpite Ratchet informing them it was called ENERGON and their was an energon out there called highgrade that was like liquor to them.

Among this two month period they had a few bots fall to earth, One medical assistant Jolt, and a silver bot who seemed full of himself at times named Sideswipe.

They were expecting more to come, from what Jolt informed them.

Femmes to be specific.

This set all the bots alight with eagerness and happiness.

For out of the few coming one in particular was on Ironhide had been waiting ages for.

His sparkmate Chromia was finally coming to earth.

A screech took Alpha's attention as Lazerbeak came in, landing on her shoulder with a letter. She took it and opened it, reading it's contents.

An informant had news of someone selling highgrade once more. Once more this group of people known to almost no one as MECH.

She remembered Warren warning her of these people but she shrugged it off, until Jack called her when she was with Sam informing her of Warren's termination.

She had to assume this... MECH had made a move. Whoever they were, she growled in frustration, they would regret coming against her and the pack.

Outside of the armor and missions Alpha was fun loving childish Jennifer Witwicky. Once the armor was on how ever and the mission start she was commanding, serious, sometimes cold and dark Alpha.

Outside of his armor Jack was a calm guy, with the occasional slip ups of his giggles that he grew accustomed to using, and a good guy. Once in his armor he was a psychotic as the Joker and only listened to Alpha.

Most of her team seemed... well if she had to label them she would say while in mission mode they all seemed like decepticons and when out of it they were Autobots.

Lennox -Lennox to Alpha do you read?-

Alpha- Liunneta enlata siliieense.- (loud and clear.)

Lennox- you know I have no Idea what your saying when you use that language.-

Alpha- My appologise, Loud and clear.-

Lennox- Have you found your target?-

Alpha- Affirmative.

Lennox- Good, You gotta stop that Energon market before something bad happens.-

Alpha- Understood and acknowledged. Don't worry Captain, We've got this under control.-

Lennox- Over and out-

Alpha signaled to move, causing Reese and Bruce to take off. Up on the roofs Anny and Minny were taking off too, silently.

Joker- Alpha fienamfe!- (Alpha wait!)

Alpha paused in her run, having taken the visual lead, and put her hand to her communicator on her head, pressing a button where ones ear's might be.

Alpha- Finoenfe amha amfe?- (what is it?)

Joker- haunyaie fenoamlapa amha launfe seampanofe.- (Some thing is not right.)

Alpha looked around her surroundings, noticing how oddly quiet it was.

How had they not noticed that before?

She looked around, observing the area.

Could there have been something she missed?

She walked cautiously forward, her weapon a the ready as her eyes swept over every spot possible. She spotted tire marks she had not seen before, signalling that someone had booked it out of the area and fast.

Did they miss their target?!

Alpha- Anny enlata Minny, finoenfe taun shunnese eishei'ha Haieie?- (Anny and Minny what do your eyes see?)

Static is heard.

Alpha- Anny?... Minny?

She growled trying the others.

Alpha- Bear? Igore?! Joker!

Nothing.

Batsy looked over to her, she could feel he was worried and so was Reese.

Reese- Rae? Harley?

Alpha frowned, where was everyone?

"Alpha!"

She Whirled around just in time to see a large silver car racing in, slamming into both Batsy and Reese and transforming into a large bot.

Decepticon!

"Found you!" He hissed, blazing red eye's trained on the two in his hands. "You are annoying to keep track of!"

"Where are the others?!" Alpha snarled in hostility.

"My others?" He sneered "Or yours?"

They must be fighting the other cons.

"Let go of them!" Alpha growled, her gun at the ready.

"I'm the least of your worries right now."

Alpha heard an engine roar behind her just in time to be smashed into by Barricade.

"YOU!" He transformed, grabbing her before transforming again.

"LET ME OUT!" Alpha roared, struggling with all her might.

"Sit still femme." Barricade snarled at her. "Frag it all."

Alpha could see Reese and Batsy free themselves from the con that held them before engaging.

Alpha- Taiehafeseunsh fenoieya!- (Destroy them!)

Reese- Ranefe finoenfe enraunnefe shunne?! (but what about you?!)

Alpha- Am sienla noenlataliie Mo.- ( I can handle him)

Barricade growled in frustration at not being able to understand her language but used his scrambling devise to deactivate her communications device.

"I mean it Barricade." She growled.

"You can do nothing." He wrapped his seat belts around her harshly.

They did nothing against her armor.

He activated his holoform, red eyes peering into her visor. His hand reached up and was placed over her helmet.

Causing it to retract showing her furious gaze.

How was he able to do that? Only SHE should have been able to do that!

"You have something we want."

"Oh?"

"Give us that shard femme."

"Sorry, not sorry, I cannot."

Barricade growled at her defiance before placing his hand on her chest, the metal underneath gave a shutter before fully retracting, causing her to gasp in shock.

Her armor should only respond to her.

What did he do!?

"Interesting."

"How did you do that!?" She growled at him.

"I don't know myself." He murmured before turning back to serious once his gaze landed on her shard. He reached out to grab it but she began to flail around.

"DO NOT TOUCH IT!"

He grunted when her feet smashed into his dash board and had to pin her to the seat, trying to ignore her struggling form against his.

Trying to ignore the odd feelings she was eliciting.

Barricade shook it off as his holoforms hand reached and grasped the shard, giving a hard yank only to reer back at the pained and agonized scream that ripped from her mouth. He didn't know what he did.

So startled was he that he swerved, barely dodging on coming traffic.

They were getting further and further from her group.

Barricade let go, watching as small red veins throbbed where the shard had sat against, as if someone was trying to rip her skin off.

A trickle of blood left the side of her mouth, her breathing raspy as a pained whine left her.

That hurt. She thought, that hurt so much...

She wasn't even struggling anymore, practically limp from pain.

She felt her heart painfully throb within her chest.

The more he observed her reactions the more he began to realize that the shard was quite literally attached to her.

He sensed it when he had yanked it and heard her scream.

She was connected to the shard.

He had a feeling that if separated both would die.

Growling in frustration he decided he would just have to take her with him.

He ignored the feeling he got at that thought.

That it was wrong, that he should... that he should...

Growling Barricade forced his thoughts away.

What the frag was this femme doing to him!?

He deactivated his holoform, concentrating on driving her and staying away from her companions who had seemed to gotten rid of their opponents and were now giving chase.

If he could just get her to the border between this town and the next! Starscream could easily take her to the air and the Autobots would have no way of retrieving her!

-Jen pov-

I couldn't move much, the pain was just as bad as it was when Sector seven was trying to rip it off.

"Barricade!" A Roar is heard and his rear view mirror moved to show Ironhide racing after.

"FRAG!"

"D-did you think I would c-come alone con?" I growled.

"Be silent!" He yanked the shard again in his frustration.

"You will pay for touching my charge!" Ironhide's voice was harsher then the I had ever heard.

Ironhide sped up faster and faster, catching up to the police car con and transformed as he lept over said con.

He landed on the other side forcing Barricade to swerve and transform himself, forcing the me into his hands. He summoned his gun, aiming it to her head.

"One wrong move and she dies." Barricade snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Batsy shouted as he caught up. "You would be a fool to destroy the allspark!"

"Idiot." I growled.

He realized his mistake.

This was supposed to be a secret from the decepticons.

Barricade froze, shocked before turning to look at the halfbreed in his hands.

Scanning me.

It was true! She was radiating allspark energy! How had he not noticed it before?

He felt conflicted.

The allspark could save their home.

That was the main reason he came to this pit hole of a planet, to restore his. Starscream wanted to take over this planet, not return cybertron. He felt that was lost forever.

Barricade knew different.

IF they could return the Allspark to the heart of Cybertron, the planet could be fixed.

Of course no one but Megatron listened to him.

But Megatron was dead now.

... and they were going to use the shard to bring him back.

The shard that was attached to the girl.

I could practically hear the cogs in Barricades helm turning with thoughts. This was not good, not good at all!

-sorry...- Bruce whispered into a private comm.

I glared at him to show my annoyance and anger, he put me in a lot of danger now. While Barricade and Ironhide were having a stare down I spotted Anya and Mina sneaking up behind, Harley was as closer, ready to fire.

"Peamseie!" (Fire!) I shouted last second.

Barricade had heard this word before, back when he was in disguise when we were hunting Warren.

I did not know he had figured out it's meaning.

I did now, as he quickly ducked the shots fired by Mina and Anya but did not notice Harley shooting his feet causing him to loose balance and dropped me.

Akule hurried to me, catching my falling form. "Fenoenlacaha Igore..." (Thanks Igore...)

Akule growled at Barricade, angered that his leader was almost captured.

"No where to go now con!" Ironhide said as he open fired.

Barricade cursed in a different language, I guessed it must of been Cybertronian, and he fired back.

Team Alpha and I watched them duke it out, firing one shot after the other.

Of course with Ironhides cannons being awesome and large they made way more damage then Barricades.

In other words Barricade didn't hold a candle to my guardian.

He IS a weapons specialist after all.

...

...

...

"So he'll be a prisoner?" I questioned as Ratchet checked me over with scans.

"Yes, Don't you worry." Ratchet assured.

I frowned, feeling an odd tug before turning and going to see Optimus.

Ironhide was too busy interrogating Barricade to hang out with me.

"Optimus?"

He looked down at me, having previously been watching the human soldiers going about their work.

"Yes?"

"... I'm worried."

Optimus held his hand down for me to climb, which I did, and brought me closer to his face.

"Bruce accidentally let loose that I was the new allspark." I murmured. "I fear Barricade commd someone and told them."

Optimus looked thoughtful for a moment before a worried look showed in his optics.

"I fear that... I may be a danger to most of the people here."

Optimus hummed before using a digit to pat my head.

"Do not fret little one. We Autobots are fully capable of protecting you."

"Us too!"

I looked to see my team and smiled.

"I'm sorry I doubted."

"You worry for your kind and for mine. It warms my spark knowing that we mean so much to you."

"Well of course." I smiled up at him. "Your all like family now."

...

...

...

This... this was a BAD Idea.

I scowled, repeating that to myself.

Why was I doing this?

Why was I drawn to do this?!

"Well well." His voice purred. "I didn't expect YOU for company."

He had dents all over, most likely from Ironhides interrogation.

"Tell me CON." I hissed at him. "I want to know how you De-activated my armor."

"Oh?"

"Only I should be able to do that. It should only respond to MY DNA."

"Maybe a malfunction? You humans are not very smart, it wouldn't surprise me."

I growled at him, coming close to the bars that held him in.

He chuckled darkly before leaning forward, red eyes blaring down at me. "Tell me Femme, for I am most curious. How is it you became the allspark?"

"THAT is not your concern."

"Oh but it is. Especially when I could give you information in return."

I narrowed my eye's at him. "And what could you possibly have that I would be interested in?"

"I know who your creator is now."

My eye's widened, angered expression wiped away to a shocked one. "Y-you lie!"

"Oh but I am not." He cooed, his eyes flashing.

The next thing I knew I was slammed against the bars, Barricades Holoform had me pinned against it.

I forgot to tell the bots he had a holoform!

"I sensed it when I pulled your shard." His hands messed with the shard, making a stinging sensation to run through me.

I hissed at the feeling and at the close contact with the con when he took a deep inhale.

"I can smell him on you, and something else."

I gulped, shivering at his tone.

Oh this was such a bad idea...

His hand rested on my neck threatening and he growled in my ear. "I quite like you in this vulnerable position."

"Barricade" I hissed in anger.

"And the way you say my designation."

What was he thinking?

What the hell was he trying to do!?

"Get off me!" I yelled as I struggled.

I only did more damage for myself then good as he groaned.

Frag.

Frag it all!

"I've been quite curious over what you've done to me Femme."

"I've done nothing!"

"Oh but you have! I think It's high time I test what this is."

"Don't you da-!"

Barricades lips smashed to mine, causing my eye's to go wide and something in me snap.

Good lord it.. it felt amazing...

I... I couldn't fight the feeling's he was eliciting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~No pov~~~~~~~~

His grip lightened as he groaned again, he didn't realize how this would feel.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing back with equal aggressive passion.

Tongues melding together.

The same tingles she felt when she first met him racked over her body and his, causing both to shiver as he moved to kiss her neck.

Her mind was foggy.

The pleasurable feelings he caused her made her mind go blank.

The nagging voice in the back of her mind was ignored and all she could do was try and hold back sounds when his lips met certain spots.

"What are you doing to me?" He growled in her ear, eyes clouded with lust.

This femme cast a spell on him, made his processor go blank, made him go against what he originally intended.

To intimidate her, to get himself free.

Yet the moment he had her against him something took over.

~~~~~~~~ Jennifer's Pov~~~~~~~

"na!... En!...JENNA!"

My eye's snapped open and I shoved Barricade away, gasping for breath, beat red and furious with myself.

And him, as he grinned with sadistic pleasure.

I glowered at him. "Do not. EVER. Do that again CON!"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself at the moment."

"GAH! YOU CONS ARE INFURIATING!"

I knew this was a bad idea.

Yet I had gone there anyway.

Why?

I refused to acknowledge the deeper feeling inside.

It was calling out for him.

With a snarl of frustration I stormed out of the prison that the Autobots had built for when they caught cons, and into my room to think.

And to curse myself for giving in like I had.

Damn him.

Damn con!

Damn Allspark!

* * *

W-well / Hope you all liked this chapter! Just so you know... there will be suggestive and sexual scenes later on... no full lemons though...


	9. Time inbetween (short) Month 4

Here we go! Hope you like it! Next one is a long one, I pre-wrote it so I will be immediatly updating right after this. So! After the next chapter there will be three more time inbetween chapters then Revenge of the Fallen will start! Enjoy! review! Love! like! etc.

* * *

Today was the day!

Today we had gotten wind of a few more autobots landing! All three were femmes, to say Ironhide was excited was an understatement.

He was ecstatic! He couldn't wait to see his mate.

I was happy for him. I really was.

I hope she likes me.

I grinned to myself, I couldn't wait to meet the Femme that my guardian looked so giddy to see!

"Hide! Is that them?" I pointed when a pop noise was heard and flaming meteors came barreling towards the earth.

His gaze followed my finger and his optics lit up ever so slightly.

"Yes."

We watched as the flaming balls smashed into earth and waited...

Before long three motorcycles came roaring towards us.

"Autobots!" Optimus called after he transformed. "Transform and introduce yourself."

The motorcycles transformed and there stood a purple femme, a blue femme, and a red femme.

"Arcee reporting!" The purple one saluted.

"Flareup reporting!" The Red one saluted.

"Chormia, back in action." The blue one smirked confidently.

"Mia."

Said femme turned to the voice and her face froze. "Hide?"

I suddenly found myself deposited into Optimus's servo's as the two bots embraced.

"They sure missed each other." I mused to Optimus.

"Indeed, it has been quite some time." He murmured, looking down at me for a while before looking back to the bots.

"What are you holding sir?" Flareup, the red one, tilted her head.

"These are the dominant species of the planet, they are called-"

"Humans, earthlings, Fleshy's, take your pick." Bruce spoke up. "But my names Bruce, and the one Op is holding is Jenna."

"Op?" Arcee looked at Optimus then Me.

"Yeah.. sorry." I laughed sheepishly. "My team and I sorta call him Op."

"Or uh Big guy, Boss Bot, and his most recent one uh Priminator."

"For the last time Jack that's not a good one."

"Sure it is!" Leah laughed as she hugged Jack.

"Sure it is!" I nodded, "Not."

"Your no fun." She pouted.

"D'aww don't worry 'doll'." I teased her only to get a shoe aimed at me.

I dodged and used Optimus's thumb for coverage.

"HA HA! Missed!"

"They're rather playful." Arcee observed.

"That's just Jenna. She may be an adult but she can act like a sparkling." Ratchet murmured.

"Better a sparkling then a stuffy old grumpy bot." I teased Ratchet next only to yelp when a wrench came flying a me. "FRAGILE SQUISHY HUMAN HERE!"

A smaller one goes flying and hits me causing me to fly onto my back.

"Oh! Ow!" I played up the pain. "The pain! The Pain!"

"Will you survive?" Optimus mused at me.

"She'll be fine." Bruce chuckles.

"Wimp." Akule snickers with Yurik nodding.

"No." I dead paned before 'dying' on the palm of his hand.

"In that case." I felt his hand begin to top and I squealed and clung onto his digits.

"Kidding Op Kidding!"

"Drop her!" Anya giggles.

Flareup shared a look with Arcee and Chromia, smirking.

"What?" I blinked over to them.

"Nothing."

"You ready to show the femme's what we got?" I spoke from inside my activated armor.

I'd been practicing with my abilities a lot. So far I could heal bots as long as I was 'charged' and I could create barriers. Which was awesome.

"We've not had rematch in long time." Akule chuckled.

"As I recal I beat you last time."

"No, I beat you. My score is higher then yours."

"Ready~" Leah sang cheerfully.

"Obviously." Mina yawned.

"Go go!" Anya shouted excitedly, clinging to her grouchy twin.

"Set!" Rochelle started next.

I took a fighting stance a long with Akule.

"Go!" Bruce fired a blank shot.

We both ran at each other and threw punches; ducking and weaving around eah other.

I jumped up when he did a low kick sweep and flipped back, activating my rocket boosters to float into the air as I fired a paint gun at him.

Akule rolled to the right before back flipping back and firing back at me. I dodged the paint shots that were aiming right at me, my visor locked onto his signature and I'm sure his locked onto mine.

"They seem good at fighting. For small fleshies anyway." Chromia observed.

"They are not professionally trained, but have had plenty fighting experience." Ironhide informed her. "I plan on training her soon."

"If you can keep up with me Hidey" I winked over to my bot before yelping as Akule tackled me.

"You took eyes off opponent."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"I win."

"Hide... what are you doing with that paint gun? Hide?! HIDE!?"

*pow*

I found myself covered from head to toe in paint with a laughing Ironhide.

"HIDE!"

"Don't call me Hidey."

"C'mere!" I cooed as I began to step forward. "I want a hug!"

"I just got the paint off from last time!" He protested, stepping back as I inched forward.

"IRONHIDE! I LOVE YOUUU!" I shouted as I ran after him.

The rest of the bots were laughing as I chased my bot around who humored me by running.

...

"Maybe it needs one of these dohickeys?" I heard Arcee as I leaned over the railing.

Arcee was watching Bruce fixing up the army motorcycle with vivid interest.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee; shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human Bruce; Can you build me a small intestine?" She retaliated.

I snickered, watching the two getting along surprisingly well, Optimus made a great call on the duo.

After the femmes arrived Optimus assigned them human charges. Chromia with Rochelle, Flareup with Rae, and Arcee with Bruce.

"Yo Bruce! Ready?" I called.

Bruce looked up from his project, grease stains in a few spots. "Yeah yeah, I'll finish when we get back." He sighed.

Tonight was pizza night, the night my team and I ran for pizza for everyone on base.

Let me tell you.

A LOT of pizza's.

No seriously, you should see the pizza guys face, they both loved and hated when we came because we put them out of business early yet gave them tons of cash for it.

After getting our pizza we returned to base and began handing out slices as all the soldiers, bots and Pack members socialized in the main hanger and outside.

"Where is Hide?"

"Where do you think?"

"Right." I mumbled.

Ironhide kept running off with Chromia, not that I blamed him, but I was starting to miss his presence.

"So Jenna how's Sam doing?"

Sam had gone back home to finish highschool and apply for a collage, he and Mikeala were doing great and Bumblebee loved being with Sam all the time.

They would visit every so often.

"He's doing alright, getting better in school and Trent finally left him alone."

"That's good."

"Looks like you got competition for Ironhides attention."

"Nah, He just missed her. She's like his wife you know?"

"Woah really?"

"Mmhm."

When finishing up our pizza we all turned to games, laughing and having a good time together. Lemme tell you, getting a bunch of soldiers to play twister was epic and funny. Especially when they tumbled over and made everyone lose the game. We even had a massive Mariokart tournament before Ironhide returned with Chromia.

...

"Can I can I?" I pleaded with Will who was about to take the soldiers on a long march.

"I don't know.."

"Pleaseeeee I've always wanted to!"

"Well... just this once alright?"

"YES!" I cheered before looking over the others who were ready to laugh at me. "Alright everyone line up!"

"No no." Will started. "Use your army voice."

"My... army voice?"

"Yeah. You know. ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! FRONT AND CENTER!"

I cringed under the shouting. "Ah, that voice. Okay... I'll try. Ahem..."

I looked over the soldiers before getting an idea and smirked.

"Forward face!" I barked to the recruits who turned and faced me, "Forward March!"

The sound of marching feet met my command as we began marching around the NEST base, I grinned mentally once more before opening my mouth.

"You're gonna move your ass to my command!" I shouted.

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" They all respond.

"Or do you wanna feel my hand?"

"Ma'am, no Ma'am!"

We paused for a second before I began again.

"You soldiers love is muddy dirt."

"Yes Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"

"Till every bone and muscle hurt."

"No Ma'am, no Ma'am!"

"Move your ass to my command."

"Yes Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"

"Or do you wanna feel my hand?"

"No Ma'am, no Ma'am!"

"This company wants to be the best."

"Yes Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

"Or are you less than all the rest?"

"No Ma'am, no Ma'am!"

"I'm tuff but deal with all aspects."

"Yes Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"

"But when we're through you'll get a rest."

"Yo, yo, Yes Ma'am!"

"Go left! Go left! Go left, right, left!"

"Go left! Go left! Go left, right, left!"

"Go left! Go left! Go left, right, left!"

"Go left! Go left! Go left, right, left!"

"Give me a hundred sit ups, fools!"

"Yes Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"

"You fuckers ain't that fuckin cool."

"No Ma'am, no Ma'am!"

"For me you take off all your shirts"

"Yes Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"

"Unless you want to eat some dirt?"

"No Ma'am, no Ma'am!"

"All of you get on the floor"

"Yes Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"

"Or should I kick your ass some more?"

"No Ma'am, no Ma'am!"

"Scream and shout and call my name!"

"Captain Jen! Captain Jen!"

"Or do you wanna feel the pain?"

"Yo, Yo, Yes Ma'am!"

"Go left! Go left! Go left, right, left!"

"Go left! Go left! Go left, right, left!"

"Go left! Go left! Go left, right, left!"

"Go left! Go left! Go left, right, left!"

I loved Captain Jack and his songs. This one just fit perfectly!

...

"Dude! Awesome!" I cheered as Chromia defeated the target easily.

"Now you try."

Chromia had taken to help me improve my physical fighting skills as Ironhide worked with me on aim.

We'd been training for hours when Ironhide and Bruce came in.

"Bruce!" I shouted, lunging at him and pinning the shocked man to the floor. "Chormia's teaching me a few moves."

"I see that." He chuckled.

"Oh? Should I be scared?" Ironhide looks to Chromia.

She smirked, sauntering over and leaning up against him. "Yes, very much so." She whispered in a sultry voice.

"Ew guys, I'm right here, get a room!"

"We're in one." Bruce informed causing me to punch his shoulder. "Not helping!"

The two bots laughed as Bruce and I started to bicker.

I could tell Chromia and I would make good friends in the future.

She was a good Femme, and she was good for Ironhide.


	10. Time inbetween (long) Month 9

"Here, here and here."

"Will Lazerbeak be scouting the area?"

"Yes. She hasn't alerted me to anything as of yet but those are the area's she's suspicious about. Did you give her the portion she needs?"

"Yeah."

I was sitting around Optimus's alt form with Jack and the crew going over maps that Lazerbeak created for us.

She was constantly scouting out for me on where Energon was or where suspicious cons were.

"We heard suspicious sightings in this area." Will spoke up.

"I'll have her scan the area there as well." I marked the places of suspicious sightings and rumors.

"Ironhide will be with Lennox, Akule and Yurik." Optimus joined in, his holoform looking over the map.

I nodded my agreement.

"You, Anya, and Mina with me."

I nodded once more in agreement. "Bruce, Jack and Rochelle can go with Jazz. Then Leah, Rae and Epps with Sideswipe."

"Jolt may join us as well."

During the few past months we had another bot land, a medic who trained under Ratchet named Jolt. He was a gorgeous shade of blue, and he was rather reserved around the humans.

"Good idea." I responded, we would need a medic just in case seeing as Optimus and I agreed to check out the more serious sightings.

"Alright, lets get ready!"

Walking out of the area we were, we split and told everyone the plan before preparing the bags.

Once everything was packed my team and the chosen fellow soldiers *which Lennox and others appointed to the teams as following; Soldiers Rem, Jhonson, Davison, Cleveland, Peter, Tanya, and Gracie the field medic* boarded the designated plane.

"First mission with me." I smiled, patting Optimus's alt form.

"Indeed it is."

"Try to keep up." I teased Sideswipe next.

"Try not to get stepped on."

I laughed at him, patting his door as well before walking over to Anya and Mina. "You two okay?"

"NO!" Mina growled, clinging to Anya who giggled.

"Mina, we'll be fine."

"Yeah sure!"

"We're not gunna crash."

"You don't know that!"

Anya sighs before giving me an exasperated look.

Hours later I walked back over to Optimus and Sides to see how they were doing when the plane began to shake.

"W-whats going on!?" Anya fell over.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" I grouched to the pilot as I walked through the cockpit door.

There... there was no pilot.

And the controls were sparking.

"Wha!?" Soldier Rem, appointed by Lennox, yelped. Her red hair falling over her green eyes as she fell over.

"Optimus! The pilots gone and the controls are fried!"

"What?! Where's the pilot?!" Sides called in alarm.

"Optimus!" I called, there was a decepticon insignia in the air craft recently marked there.

The noise of the plane engine turned louder and louder and the large plane began veering off course.

Falling to the ground.

"EVERYONE GET TO YOUR EMERGENCY BAGS!"

"Go Go!"

"Otpimus!"

"I'll be fine." He assured as the humans scrambled around to their parachutes.

I ran to the side, opening the release door and watched as the plane spun. "It's either jump or be blown to bits!" I shouted over the wind. "Anya and Mina! Activate your armor!"

Alarms started blaring.

"HEAD DOWN!"

"Get those air bags!"

I activated mine for extra protection, helping soldiers off the plane. One dropped their chute, I gave them mine. My armor had jets so I'd be fine, though I'd rather save my inner fuel...

Anya practically threw Mina off the plane and then jumped herself after her screaming terrified twin..

I stayed with Optimus and Sideswipe, waiting for them to get off too.

Optimus opened is passenger door and I hopped in before he drove right off the airplane with Sideswipe behind him.

I clung to his seats, his seat belt holding me tightly and securely as he transformed around me.

"Do not move!" He ordered.

I obeyed out of fear as he finished the transformation.

Special parachutes were attached to him and Sides too and slowed their decent before we landed on the earth floor with a large crashing noise.

I was somewhere in Optimus's Chasis.

It was... warm.

Very warm.

I could hear his spark humming.

I felt compelled to get closer.

Something was calling me...

Suddenly I found myself back inside the alt mode.

Staring in a daze at his wheel.

"Are you alright?" His voice was strained for some reason.

I shook off my thoughts. "Yeah... where are we?"

"Madagascar I believe."

"What are we doing here?" I mumbled in confusion. "I think someone sabotaged our plane."

"Agreed. Come, we must find the others."

"Where's Sideswipe?"

"I am unsure, communications appear to be down."

"Do-do you think we have a spy in our midst?"

"I do not doubt it." Optmus rumbled.

"Lazerbeak was following us, I am unsure where she is. I do not think you can easily drive through this forest big guy." I looked around at the forest.

He hummed in agreement before I hopped out so he could transform. "We must regroup with our comrades."

...

...

...

Trudging through the wild forest was a pain in the aft let me tell you, I kept tripping and Optimus was getting things stuck in places they shouldn't.

Not to mention all the mud that was beginning to cake on my legs and in his inner workings of his pede's.

Still no complaint ever left him as we continued on.

Communications were still down and I grumbled to myself when nothing came in on my other team mates.

I hadn't felt any of their distress so that was good.

As I looked back over to Optimus I realized he would need another bath.

... I just hope I don't exceed the comfort zone like last time.

"It's been a long time." I frowned. "With communications down and no sightings so far... I'm rather worried. I think I'll use my jet pack and scout from the air."

"Be careful, there could be cons lurking about."

"Will do boss bot"

Optimus lifted me off of the ground so I could activate my jet pack, he then let go as I shot into the air straight up and high enough to see around.

There were tree's far into the distance, I could vaguely see where the plane crashed. A screech caught my attention as Lazerbeak came flying in, landing on my shoulder.

"There you are." I pet her head. "Have you seen the others?"

She gave a low chirp.

"Any cons?"

She gave a high chirp.

"Where? Are they close?"

A compartment on her chest opened to reveal a screen of sorts, a map showing where we were and how close we were.

One blue dot, Optimus, and two purple dots, me and Lazerbeak, were in one place. Two purple dots to the far east showed where Anya and Mina were, surrounded by lime green dots who were our N.E.S.T allies.

Closing in on our position were red dots.

Cons...

"Shit! Optimus!" I shouted right as I looked below to see Optimus being tackled by a con. I quickly activated my arm blaster's and swooped in firing. "Lazerbeak, rally together the soldiers and the twins. Sideswipe should be around here someh were!"

Lazerbeak gave a screech and flew off, her metal feathers glinting in the light as she flew quickly.

I concentrated on firing at the other two hidden cons who fired back as Optimus fought the third con.

"Your going down prime!"

Optimus made no reply as he punched the con right in the face.

I fired more upon the other two, dodging their return fire and pulling out a grenade.

I was no where near the weapons specialist like Rochelle was but with a weapons specialist as my guardian I was bound to have quite a few things up my sleeves.

Ironhide wouldn't let me go on missions if I didn't carry more weapons around *or train with them*

I favored the explosives like Jack.

Pulling the pin, I tossed the grenade at a con who was shouting profanities at its partner that tripped.

The grenade landed in its mouth and got wedged on some sharp metal. The con freaked out, trying to remove the offending item until his entire being erupted from the inside out, sending metal shards all around.

One in particular pierced my armor and cut into my shoulder making me hiss in pain, loosing control of my flight control.

I went spiraling through the air, fear coursing through me as my vision began to spin in the air.

I screamed as my vision swirled in a blend of green and brown before crashing harshly into the ground.

My gaze saw nothing but the blades of grass before me, my hearing nothing but a high pitched ring and muffled noise in the back...

Someone was calling my name...

I coughed and sputtered, gasping for air.

My body hurt...

Vision blurred and time began to fade together... My eye's shut.

"...-en!"

Where am I?

"Je...!"

W-who was that?

"-ou...-right?"

How long were my eye's shut? Everything was sore...

"Jennifer, open your eye's." A voice was calling.

Who's was it?

The ringing came back before beginning to fade out.

Everything becoming clearer.

Fluttering my eye's open I winced at the light before focusing on a set of blue eye's. Warm hands were gently holding my head, gorgeous lips were moving... Addams apple bobbing with every swo-

yeah I'm fine.

No. No.

I'm not using this moment to eye rape Optimus.

Nope!

"Jennifer?"

"Ugh..." I groaned at the lingering pain and at being interrupted at not eye raping.

"Are you alright?" His eye's scanned my body.

"I think so... I'm a little scared to move." I grunted.

"We must continue before more decepticons arrive."

I glanced to the left to see two dead decepticons and the remains of the one I blew up. Optimus really got them.

"I-I'll try." I moved, hissing at the pain in my ribs and limbs. I was able to stand up but once I tried to take a step forward I fell.

Optimus easily caught me, my face landed in his shir-

Wow he smells good!

Kinda like, The crisp morning air and well it was hard to describe his scent... but I really liked it.

"...Why are you smelling me?"

"Huh?! Oh sorry, my nose is a bit stuffed from landing on my face." I muttered, Oh man that's embarrassing.

"..."

He believed me.

...

Right?

...

Right?!

"For now until your rested I shall carry you." He informed, his holoform dispersing and his original walked up, picking me up and placing me on his shoulder.

I hissed at the movement but quieted down after that.

I only hoped the others were okay too..

...

...

...

"Minny " a voice annoyingly whined.

"Anya stop calling me that! I hate that name."

"But we're suited up and everything. Alpha said code names only when suited up."

Mina grumbled to herself as she took in her surroundings.

"Any idea where we are?" Mina asked.

"Nope!" Anya shrugged, "Communications are down."

"Yeah I didn't notice that when I attempted to contact Alpha."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it."

"Whatever, one of us should fly to the top and scout out the area."

"Do you think everyone else made it?"

Mina shrugged.

"Hey!"

The duo turned to see a group of soldiers detaching themselves from their parachute harness. "Man we thought we were goners!" Peter laughed as he brushed back is brown hair.

"Dude." Davison scowled. "We almost became conbait."

"There's cons?!" Anya eeped as she brought out her weapons. "Where where?!"

"Calm down." Mina shoved her twin. "Where did you see them?"

"Due north, ten clicks or so."

"So 6 miles away... were they... alone?"

"They were after something." Tanya spoke up, her dark skin rubbing at her eye in irritation. "I think they were after Alpha and Optimus."

"I saw her scouting the sky, She's most likely looking for us." Rem informed as she tried her walkietalkie.

"Still not working." Jhonson grumbled.

"Alright listen up!" Mina barked. "We need to keep close together just in case a con attack."

"I'll take the front." Anya waved her hand around like a child eager to be picked.

"I'll watch the rear. Gracie, I have a funny feeling that Alpha will be wounded."

"Got it." Gracie nodded as she adjusted her medical bag. "Knowing her she was reckless again"

"Move out!"

"Not with out me you don't."

All turned to see Sideswipe scratched up. "Sides!" Anya grinned as she glomped his pede.

"Good to see you."

"You to Minny."

Mina growled at the name but brushed him off.

"Alright!" Cleveland punched the air excitedly. "I thought we'd be goners without a bot on our side! Now we can definitely kick some con aft!"

"Y-you don't think we'll run into any extra ones d-d-o you?" Peter looked around nervously.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Yeah." Sideswipe agreed, scowling as he looked over himself. "Besides, someones going to pay for messing up my armor."

"Then lets move out."

...

...

...

"Duck Optimus!"

"RAHHH!"

I dodged cannon fire after cannon fire as Optimus fought hard.

More cons kept appearing, it was like they planned this.

"If we don't get back up soon I fear we will not survive." I told Optimus panting as I flew near him, My body had healed around the shrapnel from the previous con leaving metal jutting from my chest.

Static is suddenly heard over my teams comm.

Alpha -Noam?- (Hello?)

Bruce- Alpha! Enseie shunne uncaensh?- (Alpha! Are you okay?

Apha- Shieha. Fiie laieieta noielipo.- (Yes. We need help.)

Anya- Alpha! Fiie fiieseie haun fiunseseamieta!- (Alpha! We were so worried!)

Mina- Fiie enseie 2 clicks Enfiensh.- (We are two clicks away.)

Alpha- Finoun amha siliunhaiese?- (Who is closer?)

Bruce- Yaie- (me)

Alpha- Nonesesesh.- (hurry)

I dodged a decepticon fist with a yelp, my inner screen locking on the incoming decepticons.

We were very much outnumbered.

"Look out!" I shouted as I used all my strength to shove at Optimus who moved with me dodging fire. "Optimus back up is on its way."

"We must fight until then." He said gravely, battle mask in place.

Swerving to the side, I launched myself at another con, ducking under its hit and fired a few shot into its seams. The con gave a roar of both pain and fury as it's claws swiped through the air narrowly missing my wings. If I lost those I wouldn't be able to control my flight. I felt worry and fear filing me but not of my own and as I turned to fire once more at the con when I was far enough I did not see the dark figure behind me ready to strike with hits large metal blade.

"JEN!"

I felt a body smash into mine and I went crashing into the ground once more, groaning in pain both mine and someone else.

Beyond the fog of confusion I could feel something wrong, something horribly wrong. My ears were ringing once more, not allowing me to hear that someone was choking, gurgling and hacking. I could only feel the pain and confusion and as if something was slowly being pulled away from me. Something that should NOT be pulled away.

Something in me snapped.

Like a part of me was just ripped out, and I know felt some what... empty.

I wracked my brain for what it was and on instinct searched my team bond.

They were all battling it seemed, some wounded and one... one was gone... where was Bruce?

I snapped my eye's open, remembering the body that fell with mine, and looked over to the still black body of Bruce in his armor sitting in a pool of blood mixed with energon.

Not a single movement could be seen.

"Bruce!" I cried, crawling over to his body. "Bruce? Bruce! A-Answer me!"

No response came from his still form as I reached him, pulling off his cybertronian helm before taking my own off.

"Bruce?"

"J-Jen..." He gasped, body suddenly jerking as he breathed once again.

"Bruce, your okay. You'll be okay." I told him.

"I-It's to late for me."

"Don't say that! Bruce, Don't say that." I begged him.

"Jen, Jen." He shakily put his hand to my face. "Stop."

"Bruce..." I gasped.

Don't leave me.

"Y-your voice." He jerked as I placed his head in my lap. "I was dead and your voice brought me back." He murmured.

The battle around us was muted.

All but forgotten.

"No, No." I told him.

"Just s-so I could say good bye."

"It doesn't have to be good bye Bruce."

"Jen, listen... I wouldn't have the courage to say this b-before.."

"Stop Bruce. Stop, Your going to be healed."

We didn't notice the battle going silent as they watched.

"The moment I saw you so long ago-"

"I can heal you. I will."

"You were the most b-beautiful sight I'd seen in that hell hole of a t-town."

"Bruce.."

"-I knew I would love you more then anything when I f-first heard your voice, seen your eyes."

"-I'll heal you. We'll get back to our team."

"-I also knew... that I could never catch your attention."

 _He watched her laughing with the others. She was so beautiful, Bruce thought to himself as he blushed._

 _No... No... She was off limits he knew._

 _She was meant for more then him._

 _Maybe if it had been different._

 _He closed his eye's willing his desire and sorrow to go away._

 _Oh how he wanted to hold her._

 _To be the one to make her smile._

 _The be the one who elicited her beautiful laugh._

 _If only she knew... If only._

 _"Bruce?"_

 _He looked to see her staring in concern._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Are you aright?"_

 _"Just fine. I was just wallowing in the past."_

 _Her arm rested on his shoulder._

 _"Don't." She smiled at him._

 _A smile just for him._

 _"You have us now." She continued. "We'll never leave."_

"-We'll be alright. Okay? Alright? We'll go through with our plans to build a house all together. You, me and the team."

"-I knew you were meant for greater things. Bigger then I.. B-but I'm glad I was able to be near you for as long as I had been. Jen..."

"Bruce please." I couldn't do this... I couldn't handle it.

I-I...

God... it hurt... please stop... My heart.

I never knew his feelings for me.

I never knew...

He'd always had me at a distance.

Always straying from being to close. Because he-

"Smile... just for me. I want to remember your beautiful smile."

I tried, god I tried to smile for him.

"Maybe." He rasped, voice fading in and out. "In another life... maybe... Jen?"

"Yes?" My voice wavered.

Keep it together.

Keep it together.

"I love you so much." He murmured, using the last of his strength to pull my head to his.

-Because he loved me.

His lips were cold, trembling from his physical pain. Mine were trembling from my sorrow and tears as both our lips met.

I kissed back, I didn't want him to go... I wanted to..

To..

He pulled back smiling, "Jen..." before going still.

Empty blue eye's stared up into mine as wet black strands clung to pale skin.

Gone.

He was gone.

The bond was dead.

"No... B-bruce! Come back!"

"Jen?" Anya and Mina walked forward, finally arriving to the scene as the other soldiers open fired and Sideswipe aided Optimus, only to gasp. "No..."

"Bruce..." I let my head fall on his chest. "No..."

He killed him...

That con.

He killed one of my best friends.

Someone close to me.

W-who loved me and I never even knew! If I had.

Oh if I had but known...

"NO!"

H-he...

Rage started consuming me.

How dare he?

"Y-you." I growled, making Anya and Mina scramble back in fear.

 _"So your name is Bruce?" I glanced over the roughed up cop._

 _"Yeah." He hissed when he moved wrong._

My rage was in control.

My dark side had come out to play.

I looked at the all to smug con before his face fell. "I'll destroy you!"

 _"I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Witwicky."_

 _"Bruce Willson." He fully introduced._

 _"I see that, on your tag."_

Activating my cannons I felt myself activate my acid pellets and fired, taking glee in the bots screams as the acid started eating away at the spots I hit.

Slowly.

Painfully.

 _"You missed a spot" He chuckled._

 _"I did not!" I denied with a huff, throwing the sponge at him._

 _We had held a car wash to earn money for the next town._

 _"I think you did." Came his cheeky reply._

 _"Bruce."_

 _"Seriously, right there." He tapped suds on my face._

 _"That's it!" I tackled him with the hose, listening to him laugh as the others joined in._

"Alpha." Optimus called, grunting from his position upon the ground. "No... You are better then this."

I laughed, loud and long.

No one took what was mine.

NO ONE!

"Jen, Jen! Think of Bruce! He wouldn't want this!"

"SHUT UP!" I snarled to Sideswipe. "You worthless piece of scrap metal decepticon! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" I turned on the con.

I attacked viciously while he was down, finding pleasure as the con was being eaten alive by my acid pellets.

 _"Your my closest friend." Bruce informed me as we finished another nights work, Leah fixing up out wounds._

 _"Your one of my closest friends to Bruce." I grinned over at him, wincing when Leah tightened the bandages way to tightly._

 _"Hold still!"_

 _"I don't know what I'd do without you Jen. You or any of the team." He murmured. "I'd still be in that hell hole, probably turned or... dead."_

 _"Don't dwell anymore Bruce." Rochelle spoke up, cracking a sore bone in her shoulders from a fight she got in._

 _"Yeah, You got us now and you will always have us!" Anya laughed as Mina smiled softly._

 _"You guys are the best." He grinned._

"J-Jen! Stop!"

"Alpha!"

"JENNA!"

"NO!"

I was beyond calm.

I was rage.

Just rage.

I was...gone.

* * *

Q_Q I hope you liked this chapter! Took me so long to write and plot. I'm still new at trying to pull at the heart strings and I hope I didn't do too cruddy of a character death scene. Well anyways! Ty for your reviews and support! Love you all! Oh ps Im most likely after a while going to post my second Story. Its called Daughter of the Allspark and its a RatchetxOcxMegatron thing. Main pairing RatchetxOC. Most of my fics are on Wattpad but once im farther into this story I'll start more on those and bring them over to Fanfiction! Anyway, love you all! I'm off to bed.


	11. Time inbetween Halloween!

~~~~~No ones pov~~~~~

"How's she doing?"

"She's okay..."

"What about the rest of your team?"

"We're uh coping."

Mina glanced over to Jenna who was tinkering with her armor, trying to add upgrades, and playing with a few of her abilities the cube granted her. While she never used them often in battle, she did practice them quite a bit at the base during free time. Jenna didn't believe in using the cube to aid the Autobots in battle, much to the displeasure of a few bots. Optimus however understood that the cube had not wanted to be used in their war and agree'd not to force her to use her abilities, however he informed her the cons should they get a hold of her would not be so lenient.

Jenna had told him that she would use the power to protect herself, just not to help either faction win the war. The cube was to make life and heal, not to be used in destruction. Currently Jenna was in a depression, as was most of the team. They all had a special bond and now it felt a little more empty then normal, but no one felt it as bad as their leader did. She felt the loss more intensely, as their link was directly connected to her heart.

Another thing that only one person had noticed, Mina as she was the most observant of their group while her twin was more into actions then observation, was Jenna sneaking down to the basement of the base which just so happened to be the brig where the decepticon Barricade sat. Still they had not been able to get anything out of the con that only sent sneer's and insults at whoever came to interrogate him. Ironhide on many occasion had gotten a little... rough with the con.

Mina had a sneaking suspicion that Jenna was secretly going to talk to, or heal the con. Not that she really ever questioned her leader's actions, wherever Jenna went the team would follow loyally. However, usually Jenna would run things by either Jack or her seeing as Mina had been the third in command. So today she would follow Jenna in to see what she was doing, just so she knows... She wouldn't admit it out loud, not being used to expressing her thoughts or feelings to anyone but Anya, but she was worried about their leader.

With that in mind Mina would wait until Jenna left for the brig. For now she would watch half amused as Anya and Leah tried to explain the upcoming human holiday, Halloween, to the bots.

"Trick?" Sideswipe began.

"Or treat?" Flareup tilted her helm.

"What's the fraggin point?" Ironhide grouses from next to Chromia.

"... uhm... Its fun?"

"Is it not for sparklings?" Jazz wondered out loud, rubbing the back of his helm.

"Nu uh!" Leah vehenemously denied. "It can be for older people to!"

"Well..." Chromia looked bored. "What do the older people do to celebrate?"

"We have parties!" Anya squealed, Leah laughing hyperly with her.

"They consumed to much candy." Ratchet grumbled as he stole a few scans.

"We also share horror stories." Rochelle supplied.

"Stories that could scare the pant's off of ya!" Leah laughed again before pausing and staring hard at the bots. "Uhm... bolts in your case."

"I'll have you know my bolts are secured!"

"I wasn't asking if they were secured!" Leah scowled at Ratchet. "I just mean-"

"No more!" Ratchets holoform snagged the piece of chocolate Leah had been about to eat. "You humans eat to much junk foods! How your still even the slightest bit healthy I will never know."

"Don't be such a drag." Rae grouched, glaring at the older bot before looking over to Jen who was now talking to Optimus.

~~~~~~Jens Pov~~~~~

"-it might be a good distraction." I finished.

I had been planning on having a little fun get together, one for the bots to get to know us more and for everyone to just relax for the evening. It's been rather quiet lately since... since Bruce was killed. I didn't remember anything from the fight, nor did I remember if I had killed the con like I planned to.

I assumed I did... because when I came to, there was nothing but scrap metal laying everywhere. Optimus hand't spoken of it, neither had my team.

They might feel it is better that way.

"I suppose it would be." Optimus spoke up in his soothing voice, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Perfect." I smiled before walking off to tell my team of the plan. We would gather in the abandoned hangar in the southern district. My heart twanged a bit painfully...

Bruce was the best at telling horror stories...

...

...

...

"You sure this is the place?"

"Yeah I'm sure." William said as he knocked on the old raggedy doors of the hangar, making an echo ring through the creepy and raggedy Hangar.

"It's perfect!" Leah cheered as she flew inside a long with Jack who was grumbling at her hyperness.

"So what do we do?" Jazz asked as he picked at his Holoforms cloths.

"Get comfy! Because we're going to share horror stories!" Anya cheered.

"Alright, who's going first?"

"Does it have to be earth horror stories?" Sideswipe asked eagerly.

"Nope! Any horror story will do!"

"Sweet!" Sideswip turned to Arcee, as if whispering a plan to her.

"How many people have heard of the story, The hook?"

"No looking it up either!" I told them as I sat next to Optimus. I was surprised I got him out here...

"The reports had been on the radio all day," Leah started "Though she hadn't paid much attention to them. Some crazy man had escaped from the state asylum. They were calling him the Hook Man since he had lost his right arm and had it replaced with a hook. He was a killer, and everyone in the region was warned to keep watch and report anything suspicious. But this didn't interest her. She was more worried about what to wear on her date."

"Typical horror story chick." Rae interrupted, only to be shushed by everyone around her.

"After several consultation calls with friends, she chose a blue outfit in the very latest style and was ready and waiting on the porch when her boyfriend came to pick her up in his car. They went to a drive-in movie with another couple, then dropped them off and went parking in the local lover's lane. The blue outfit was a hit, and she cuddled close to her boyfriend as they kissed to the sound of romantic music on the radio."

"Eww!" Skids and Mudflap gagged only to get smacked by Ironhide.

"Then the announcer came on and repeated the warning she had heard that afternoon. An insane killer with a hook in place of his right hand was loose in the area. Suddenly, the dark, moonless night didn't seem so romantic to her. The lover's lane was secluded and off the beaten track. A perfect spot for a deranged mad-man to lurk, she thought, pushing her amorous boyfriend away.

'Maybe we should get out of here,' she said. 'that Hook Man sounds dangerous.'

'Awe, c'mon babe, it's nothing,' her boyfriend said, trying to get in another kiss. She pushed him away again.

'No, really. We're all alone out here. I'm scared,' she said.

They argued for a moment. Then the car shook a bit, as if something...or someone...had touched it. She gave a shriek and said: 'Get us out of here now!'

'Jeeze,' her boyfriend said in disgust, but he turned the key and went roaring out of the lover's lane with a screeching of his tires.

They drove home in stony silence, and when they pulled into her driveway, he refused to help her out of the car. He was being so unreasonable, she fumed to herself. She opened the door indignantly and stepped into her driveway with her chin up and her lips set. Whirling around, she slammed the door as hard as she could. And then she screamed.

Her boyfriend leapt out of the car and caught her in his arms. 'What is it? What's wrong?' he shouted. Then he saw it. A bloody hook hung from the handle of the passenger-side door."

"... That wasn't scary." Ironhide muttered.

They all heard metal shaking and turned to Skids and Mudflap clinging to each other, before everyone laughed. "It wasn't even scary!" Rochelle laughed.

"Shut up yo!"

"How about the tale called 'Don't turn on the light?'" I asked before I began the story. "She commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's final exam. Her roommate, Jenna, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more. It was two o'clock, when she realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room."

I glanced over all the people looking at me as I spoke, making sure the candle lights that illuminated the room were positioned to make me look a bit more creepy. "The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate. The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her. She pushed these thoughts and feelings to the side.

She could hear Jenna breathing on the far side of the room—a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Jenna must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals. She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom...again.

Drip...

Drip..

Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could, ignoring the noises of the every so annoying faucet.

Drip.

Drip...

Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam. The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Jenna. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Jenna was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet.

Drip..

Drip..

Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage. Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms. On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?'"

"Woah what?!"

"Who was the killer?" Sideswipe wondered.

"No one knows." I shrugged. Mina shared a cheeky look with me and I nodded.

"How about Bloody Mary?"

"Not THAT one." Leah whined. "It freaks me out!"

"Heh, She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors." Rae started.

"Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones." Mina glanced everywhere. "Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town."

"The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter."

"Puh-lease." Ratchet grumbled only for Leah to throw her shoe at the bot, shocking him.

"The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake." Mina continued.

" An As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again. From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror." I finished.

"That story is so stupid!" Rochelle huffed, "I can prove to you it's a fake!"

She got up from her seated position and sauntered over to a Mirror that was handing on the wall. "Leah blow out all the candles."

"No don't do it!" Anya cried as she hid by Sideswipe.

Leah shrugged before blowing out the candles.

"Wait." Akule and Yurik said at the same time. "Is this good idea?"

"We'll be fine. It's only a story."

"Don't do it!" Skids and Mudflap yelped as they held onto each other.

"BLOODY MARY!"

"Stop it!"

"BLOODY MARY!"

"Jenna!"

I grinned to myself as Rochelle finished.

"BLOODY MARRY!"

"..!"

"!"

...

...

"Nothing happened."

"I told you!" Rochelle sneered. "Ya'll are babies."

"Well that was interesting." Ironhide grumbled.

A crash suddenly sounded from the corner of the room causing everyone to jump and peer over to where Rochelle stood.

...or where she HAD been standing.

"Rochelle?"

"Where is she?"

"Rochelle!"

Another noise is heard followed by a low moan.

"Chelle? That you?" Leah hid behind Ratchets leg.

Shuffling is heard before Ratchet turned on his light, peering through the darkness. When nothing was seen he quickly turned and his light was caught on a red eye'd bloody woman with dark hair.

The bots and people in the room screamed bloody murder until the woman began laughing, only to disperse and the laughter traveled over to Chromia. "You guys so fell for it!"

"Not funny!" Ironhide growled while the rest shouted their protests as well. Ironhide recovered quickly and began going off into his own horror stories, some that even had the humans on the edge of their seats!

And it was during this time the I snuck out to go see someone I'd been visiting in secret.

...

...

...

"And here you are." Barricades voice echoed around in his cell, his red optics narrowed on me. "Returning yet again."

I'd been trying to crack him about who my father was, and what he knew but he always would dance around the answers.

"You know I won't tell you anything, and you know I wont tell the Autoscum anything. What makes you come back?" He cooed. "Is it me?"

"You wish!"

"Ohhh you have no idea what I wish little femme."

I shuttered in both disgust and apprehension. "Why not tell them what you know and then go free? Hmmm? Why do you even work for them?"

"What business is it of yours?" I felt his hands wrap around me, his voice coming in my ear. "You act as if you despise me femme. Yet you keep coming back, I think you enjoy being against me."

I didn't understand why I never told anyone about his holoform. I was just glad he couldn't reach the panel to release himself.

"You keep thinking that Cade."

He growled at the nickname. "How about a deal?"

"A deal with a decepticon?" I asked incredulously.

"Take it or leave it."

"... What kind of deal?"

"I'll give you some information, if you give me something in return."

I narrowed my eye's , glaring at the con and thinking about it. "And what would you want?"

...

...

...

"-a deal?" Mina heard as she inched closer. Listening intently.

"A deal with a decepticon?"

"Take it or leave it."

"...What kind of deal?"

"I'll give you some information, if you give me something in return."

Mina blinked, scowling as she leaned to peek over.

"And what would you want?" She heard Jenna murmur.

"Oh nothing big." He purred.

Mina glared, seeing the cons holoform whispering in Jenna's ear and her eye's widening.

"I would never!"

"You didn't seem to mind before."

"... How can one trust a con?"

"You don't." He growled, eye's gleaming blood red.

Mina felt herself waiting with baited breath.

"Fine. Fine!"

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Mina never thought she'd see this, but right there before her was her leader. Kissing a con! What the frag!?

Mina took a few pictures, she would confront Jenna later about this. For now she would wait and listen, she wanted the information the con had as back up.

She groaned mentally, what exactly did Jenna get herself into?

* * *

There you have it! The next chappie! I thought a little halloween thingy would be fun xD Thins sure are heating up with Barricade, what could he be possibly planning in that messed up processor of his?


	12. Time inbetween Christmas!

"Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop"

Everyone was having a great time, laughing and chatting it up. I sat and observed in the corner as both bot and human alike mingled. My mind went back to Barricade and our visit in October, when he had whispered in my ear his little demands.

I grit my teeth, no. I wouldn't think about that right now. I had until a few more months before the deal was off. I could worry about it then. For now I would enjoy this time of peace the bots and humans had while the cons hid and licked their wounds.

"You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling."

Flareup was giggling next to Bumblebee, it seemed like they REALLY got a long and Sam wasted no time in teasing him when he visited with Mikeala. Speaking of, she was hanging out with Arcee over in a different corner. Both were chatting animatedly. Jolt was back with Ratchet, the party thing wasn't his forte. Ironhide was dancing in his holoform with Chromia, which was super cute.

We'd been training hard together so I could be his little protege, and now he was taking a break to be with his Sparkmate.

'You are destined for two' I heard the reminder from the cube before shoving it away. There was no way I would accept BARRICADE of all cons! He was full of himself! Thinking he knew me...

I refused to admit to myself that he knew how I felt around him better then I did. Nope. I wont.

Jazz was laughing next to Sideswipe who was watching the chevy twins get hyped up on something they called Highgrade. I guess it was something like alcohol for humans. Optimus was by himself, observing all.

"You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way"

"How come your all by yourself big guy?" I patted the side of his cab.

Optimus opened the door and I took the invitation in, sitting in the passenger side while watching with him for a moment. Jack was dancing with Leah, a soft smile on his face and a wide grin on hers. They were getting married soon and everyone in the team was ecstatic. Akule and Yurik were talking animatedly to Epps and Will while Anya and Mina were off most likely pulling a prank of some sorts. Rochelle was grumbling next to Rae who was on the phone with somebody.

If I could guess, I would bet Bruce would be hanging around Jazz, who was his favorite bot.

"Something on your mind?" Optimus started.

"The middle of December ain't the time to be alone  
It's just too close to Christmas  
And too far to go home  
I ran in to a friend of a friend  
Standing in checkout line  
She said, I've spent too much already  
And there's gifts I just can't find  
I walked her home and when she opened up her door  
I'm not sure what happened then  
Guess magic took it's course "

"Not really, just making sure everyone is having fun."

"And what of you?"

"Me?" I blinked over to him before smiling a bit. "Parties are not really my forte. I could ask you the same Optimus, but I can guess it's not really your thing either."

"Humans have odd holidays." Optimus murmured.

"Blame it on the mistletoe  
'Cause what happened here nobody knows  
How could something simple as a kiss  
Change my holiday like this  
And we held each other all night long  
And we fell asleep to a Christmas song  
Playin' on the radio  
Blame it on the mistletoe "

I laughed before nodding. "Yes, we can. Did you not have any on cyberton?"

"Not nearly as many." He mused.

"Yo! Jenn!"

I peeked out to see Rochelle waving me over in a hurry motion. Optimus helped by opening his door for me, only on my way out I stumbled and tripped. Expecting to smash into the floor I braced myself only to be caught by Optimus's holoform. I looked, startled, up into his eyes and knew I was blushing.

And damn it if I wasn't eye raping him again.

"Ohhhhhhh!" I heard in the crowd, automatically making me blink and look up to see a giggling Leah with a Mistletoe hanging over me and Optimus.

"Erm..."

"What is that?"

I woke up, she was wrappin' gifts beneath the tree  
She said, I know it's early, so I thought I'd let you sleep  
Then she insisted I get up and take a look outside  
Hey sleepyhead, it must have snowed at least a foot last night  
That's when I saw it hangin' up above my head  
She threw her arms around my neck  
Laughin' as she said

"It's a Mistletoe!" Leah giggled again. "When your caught under it with someone, you two are supposed to kiss."

Optimus blinked, his eye's wide a bit. "I do not think tha-"

"Come on Prime!" Ratchet of all people shouted. "Get into the- what was it called a-again?"

Was he drunk!?

"Oh right!" He laughed. "Christmas spirit!"

"Who got the Hatchet drunk?" Sides whisper shouted to Jazz who was snickering.

"I might of spiked his energon to get him out of his mood."

"Nice!"

"Well?" Leah's voice distracted me and Optimus, we looked at the other before looking away. Damn this was awkward.

"I suppose." I sighed, shoving down any nervousness and planting a very quick and shy kiss to his lips before scurrying off, fully embarrassed.

I ignored all the hoots and whistles, and the astonished look Optimus was sending after me. Leah knew I had a huge crush on Optimus and she just HAD to do that didn't she? Damn!

Blame it on the mistletoe  
'Cause what happened here nobody knows  
How could something simple as a kiss  
Change my holiday like this  
And we held each other all night long  
And we fell asleep to a Christmas song  
Playin' on the radio  
Blame it on the mistletoe

...

...

...

"My grandsire can aim better than you."

I glared over at Ironhide who was looking over at me every now and then, before glaring at the snow upon the ground. He wasn't big fan of it, mostly because last time he had a mission with Will he had slipped and slid on some ice. He grumbled to himself before imputing more criticism in my shooting.

I huffed in annoyance before peeking back over, seeing Chromia smirking at her smarkmate. Said bot must of felt my stare before she glanced over to me and blinked her optics. I quickly made sure Ironhide wasn't looking and made gestures to Chromia. Chromia grinned and nodded before moving back a bit.

"Where you going?" Ironhide asked.

"Arcee comm'd me. I'll be back." She assured.

I smirked while Ironhide had his back to me and picked up a large snow ball, aiming and waiting. Right when Chromia shuttered her optics I let the snow ball loose and it hit its target.

"What the-" Ironhide rubbed his helm before turning around with narrowed optics. "You'll pay for that."

"What are YOU gunna do about it tough guy?"

I should not have asked that. I really should not have, and now I was running for my life with Ironhide giving chase, a large freaking snow ball in his servos.

 _ **~No ones Pov!~**_

"AHH!"

Jack, who had been speaking with Leah about wedding plans, paused and peered out the door to see Jenna running for her life with Ironhide in hot pursuit.

"Was that Jenna?"

"Uh huh."

"She fired a snow ball at him didn't she?"

"Yup."

"... Snow ball war?"

"Snow ball war."

Jack- Calling all Pack members!

Anya and Mini- What?

Akule and Yurik- We're busy.

Rochelle and Rae- What is it?

Jack- It's that time.

Everyone- War?

Jack- War. Outside hanger 3, Jen's gunna need back up.

Everyone- Roger!

Jack smirked before activating his armor, adopting his Joker giggle like he always did in the suit. Leah giggled before activating her armor, and followed her fiance outside with a huge grin, This would be fun!

 _ **~Jen Pov!~**_

I activated my armor last minute to give myself extra speed, dodging Ironhides snow ball fire. He wasn't just good ad firing guns, but he was good at this too! Who knew?

I yelped as I narrowly dodged another snow ball, then laughing when 8 snowballs went flying at Ironhide as we skid in front of the main hanger, the rest of the bots watching curiously. Ironhide growled and turned to see the rest of my team holding snow balls.

"Get him!" Leah laughed.

Ironhide twitched, almost glitching before trying to dodge the fire coming his way. While doing this the rest of the bots just watched in amusement until Sideswipe exclaimed excitedly (he was very bored.) "SNOW BALL FIGHT! AUTOBOTS VS HUMANS!" and proceeded to gather snow and pelt whatever human he saw.

"Ho ho! That's what its gunna be like?" Epps asks when snow hits him in the face by a smirking Jazz.

"EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER!"

Optimus blinked as the next thing he knew snow was flying everywhere from Bots and humans, even Jolt was in on it as he was firing at Rochelle. She was the only human he'd taking a liking to. Akule and Yurik were pelting the Chevy twins who were shouting curses and then insulting each other when they missed the Russian twins. Rae was going after Jazz with Epps, Anya and Mina after Sideswipe, Leah had gone with Jack to get Ratchet who was shouting threats about pelting them with his wrenches instead of snowballs. He then searched for Jenna, expecting her to be going after Ironhide but only spotted William and another soldier getting him while Bumblebee was whirring as he tried to defend Ironhide only to be pelted by Sam and Mikeala.

Frowning when he felt a sense of being watched, and feeling cautious, he looked around before coming face to face with a snowball.

He heard a unanimous gasp as the snow fire paused and a great silence filled the air. He wasn't sure what to do but, looking at the mischievous grin on her face called forth a playful side he hadn't felt in a long time. Quicker then anyone could even see, Optimus had a huge servo full of snow and threw it.

I gaped in shock before the next thing I knew I was buried head to toe in white. Body shaking from the cold and from laughing that I got Optimus to join. I dug myself out and shivered, throwing a playful glare at Optimus who...

Was he smirking at me?

No seriously.

He was smirking at me!

Oh it is on Prime!

"Avengers assemble!"

The bots blinked in surprise as my team closed in on my position and we formed a giant snowball together before firing it at Optimus and then the rest of the bots before it was down to Ironhide who had one as well.

We were at a stand still as the other soldiers were laughing and finishing up, freezing from the snow.

I narrowed my eyes just as Ironhide narrowed his.

"You feeling lucky punk?" I mimicked.

He smirked.

"Are you?"

I blinked, and then whirled around to see Optimus and Ratchet with an even BIGGER snow ball. "Scrap!"

And they buried the rest of us.

"Alright!" Ratchets voice rang out. "Everyone inside! Get warm! I do not want to deal with sick humans."

I grumbled to myself before heading off to take a warm shower, sending a smirk back at Optimus "Nice aim big guy." and left, totally unaware that a certain bot had not been able to get the mistletoe incident out of his helm.

...

...

...

As I finished up my relaxing shower I exited the room and found Optimus in his holoform, staring at me in shock.

"O-Optimus!" I blushed and held my towel closer.

"Forgive me, I had not known you were bathing..." His cheeks were turning red.

"U-Uhm... what did you need?"

He peeked back over to me and stared.

"... Optimus?"

"..."

I noticed his eyes darken.

"Optimus?"

He stepped forward slowly and brought his hand out, brushing my cheek. I blushed, his hands were very warm.

I could only stare up into his gaze, and wonder what he was thinking.

My heart was racing.

"I must try something."

Wha-

When I felt his lips on mine I thought my heart would explode out of my chest. I felt tingles going through my entire body.

His lips were soft... gentle... and fit perfectly over my own.

Optimus was kissing me.

OPTIMUS WAS KISSING ME?! Am I fangirling? I'm freaking fangirling!

He pulled back for a moment before doing it again, more intense.

I felt like his lips were made to fit mine.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, leaving the other to hold the towel that hid myself from view and kissed back just as intensely.

I was in heaven.

Though my thoughts were jumbled right now... racing a mile a minute.

I didn't want this to end.

"Forgive me." He whispered all to soon pulling back. "I don't know what came over me..."

"Noooo come back!' I mentally whined before blinking.

I couldn't speak as he stared at me for a moment more, as if searching for something, before disappearing.

Did... did that really just happen?

Optimus kissed me.

HE FRAGGING KISSED ME!

"What are you grinning so largely for?"

"AH! JACK! GET OUT!"

"I just want to know why your standing there in the middle of the room, in your towel, grinning like a dork."

I growled before picking up random things to throw at him.

"OW!" I hear him shout as he makes his way out.

Good.

* * *

Two more Chapters until I move on to Revenge of the Fallen! I hope you liked this chapter!


	13. Time inbetween Year 1 (long) Barricade

It was almost time...

I glared at my reflection in the mirror. Barricade's time limit was almost up, and I still had yet to make my decision.

'You were meant for two.'

I shivered before slamming my hand into the mirror, eye's narrowed in frustration. I didn't want Barricade.

'You can not lie to yourself for much longer'

I only wanted Optimus.

'You were meant for two'

Shut up! I groaned to myself. Optimus, I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind! I didn't know what to do, We've been avoiding each other since it happened and I didn't know who to turn to about it! Now to top it all off the time limit Barricade had set for my decision was coming to an end! What should I do?

Jen- _Jen to Mina, I need to speak to you_

I had to talk to someone, and my third in command was my next choice. It would be way too awkward to talk to Jack about this, Leah would probably end up blabbing to Jack, Rochelle would most likely be all 'ew' and the rest of the guys were a no go. Oh and Anya would just giggle and tease.

"You're thinking about Barricade." Mina pointed out bluntly.

I stared at her for a moment before nodding. Mina had confronted me about Barricade, and about me allowing him to kiss me. I couldn't explain it very well but I told her everything the cube had told me. I even discussed what had been said between us, I could still hear him whispering in my ear, still feel his breath.

* * *

 _"Give me what I desire, and I will give you what YOU desire.'_

 _I shivered, what could he possibly want?_

 _"And what do you desire Barricade?" Should I really be asking him that?_

 _"You."_

 _W-what?!_

 _"I would never!" I denied venomously._

 _"You didn't seem to mind before." He referred, it was as if he could sense my inner feelings, my hidden desire to be around him. The pull on my chest when he was around. Damn him! I seethed._

 _"...How can I trust a con?"_

 _"You don't." He growled, but not in a threatening way. He knew he was winning. "You have a few month's to decide." His eye's gleamed with untold promises for the future..._

 _DAMN!_

 _Stop looking into his eyes!_

 _"Fine. FINE!"_

 _"I knew you'd see it my way." He purred before blinking at me,"Seal the deal." He grinned._

 _"And how would I do that with you holding me basically hosta-"_

 _Fragger kissed me._

 _I continuously cursed him in my head._

* * *

"Now the time is nearly at it's end." I murmured.

"I think you got the time wrong." Mina pointed out.

I looked at her funny. "No, I have until tomorrow. Friday."

"Jenna, it is Friday."

"No, it's Thursday."

"Jen." Mina pulled out her cellphone.

"Shit." I hissed, it's now or never then isn't it... "You know what to do."

Mina nodded, her eye's narrowing before she activated her armor. She would be my fly on the wall should things go wrong. I peered around a corner, keeping a look out for any bots or soldiers, most were preparing for a mission they would go out to. Con activity was rising once again, their moves were hectic and all over the place and Optimus was stressing on what they could possibly be planning.

That is why I would be visiting Barricade. I would find out what intel he had, even if no one else approved of it.

I had to know.

With the coast clear I made my way down a few halls before traveling down to the brig, signaling Lazerbeak to disable the video feed as I've been doing. None had noticed because it was a quick thing, I just had to make it to the camera's blind spot before Lazerbeak reactivated the feed. As I made my way towards Barricades cell I felt my heart rate increasing dramatically as I spotted Prowl, a newer bot, and Ironhide in front of Cade's cell doors.

Cursing to myself I quickly hid in the shadow's, narrowly avoiding being seen. I peered around, listening intently.

"He's not gonna break Ironhide." Prowl informed. "It's useless. With how long he's been in here I am positive he would rather rust then reveal anything to us."

"Then let him rot." Hide sneered as he fixed his cannon, cocking it back. "I still have a bit of ammo left."

"Optimus will not approve of you off-lining him."

"What do we need this con for anyway? He's wasting space, lets just terminate him."

"Ironhide." Prowl said sharply. "Your starting to sound like a con yourself."

"This fragger deserves it!" Ironhide hisses, venom dripping from his tone.

"You must let the past g-"

"I will never let go!" Ironhide roared, his fist slamming and denting the wall in his anger and his optics flashing white in almost unrestrained fury.

"Ironhide, Let us go speak to Optimus."

Ironhide growled before storming off, sending one last gaze filled with hatred back to the con in the cell before disappearing out of the room and out of sight.

I glanced worriedly into Barricades cell, his breathing was rough and he had wounds all over. So this was Ironhides way of interrogation? How could Optimus approve of the brutal way they were trying to obtain said information?! The closer I got the more I saw the flickering red gaze of the decepticon who took notice of me slowly, when usually it is right away.

"...Barricade?"

"Are you worried for me?" He sneered at my worried look. "An Autobot worried for a con? That's new."

"Wh-what the heck did they do..." I muttered in confusion, feeling my spark pulling in sympathy and sadness.

"Don't worry about it squishy."

"I'm only HALF squishy." I mumbled before looking back up to him, he must be to injured to activate his holoform.

"I thought about our deal."

"Deadlines over. Your too late."

"I have twenty more minutes." I informed him.

He glared down at me. "And what is your decision then little allspark?"

"My decision is-" as I was about to finish the base lit up in red lighting, alarms were blaring loudly. "What?" I looked around confused, ignoring the resigned look in Barricades optics.

Jen- _Jen to Jack, whats going on up there?_

Jack- _We're under attack! The cons found our base!_

"You!" I hissed. "You told them where to find us?!" I glared at the con who huffed.

"I did no such thing."

"Then how did they find us?"

"Your Autobot scum of friends never turned off my tracking device."

"If that is so why have they not come after you earlier then now!?" I demanded.

"Because, after being unresponsive and gone for a certain amount of time it is assumed we were captured. Then we are hunted down and terminated."

"T-terminated?"

"Of course." Barricade closed his optics. "After all, how can they be sure said prisoner had not given up vital information?"

"You can't be terminated!" I blurted.

"Don't tell me you care for me." He mocked.

I glared at him, why DID I say that? I felt my spark pulling more.

'You were meant for two.'

Was I scared of losing my future sparkma-

NO! He wasn't going to be my future anything. He's just a con who I happen to react to. That's all. YUP!

End, Fin!

"Don't hurt yourself thinking."

I glared at him more. The alarms were going crazy, I could swear they only got louder and louder with every blaring sound.

Jack- _Jack to Jen, where are you and Mina?!_

Jen- _Why?_

Jack- _Ironhide and Optimus are freaking out. They can not find you and the con's got through the first defense!_

Jen- _Do we know what they are after?_

Jack- _A few escaped us and are heading down to the brig, probably to let that cop con out. Or kill him, either way. We are evacuating out the back, the ones up here are searching for you. They know your the new cube._

I froze, looking around frantically. "Shit! Mina come out!"

Mina came out seemingly from no where, making Barricade stare at her in surprise. "Con's found us?"

"Yes."

"Coming for this bag of rust?" She pointed to Barricade.

"Yes."

"... What aren't you telling me?"

"They found out I'm the cube." I murmured. "They are not just here for him, but me as well. They are getting desperate. Lazerbeak!" Lazerbeak flew from the camera that was now disabled, landing in front of me. "Open the cage."

"Are you nuts?!"

"I cannot explain it Mina," I murmured, ignoring the searing gaze Barricade was sending me. "I can't let him die."

Lazerbeak flew up to the control panel, deactivating the cell doors and Barricade took a step out, making Mina jump in front of me with her guns. "I still don't trust him."

"I never said I trusted him." I snorted before activating my armor. "But I doubt he honestly wants to die here."

Stomping Pedes caught our attention and as soon as we had turned away from Barricade he picked me up and ran.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"JEN!" I heard Mina shout after me.

"What are you doing!?" I seethed as I squirmed around.

Barricade offered me no reply as he maneuvered around the base as if he knew where everything was, a small spidery bit was running after him and I recognized him as Frenzy.

Had he been here the whole time!?

"Frenzy, report."

"S-S-Starscream, Dreadlock, Breakdown, and Silvertongue e-e-engaging the Autobots. D-D-Drones behind us."

"Go back and watch over the other girl." Frenzy turned around and ran back at the command of Barricade, the two were ignoring my cursing and squirming.

"Cade-"

"Be silent." He growled a warning and the next thing I knew I was shoved somewhere in his chassis, not being able to see and only hear.

"Barricade." The screechy voice of Starscream is heard.

"Screamer."

"Did you become an Autobot then?" His high voice hurt my ears and I was behind Barricades armor!

"Never."

"Well at least you will die with SOME dignity." He hissed. "Breakdown, get him."

I felt my world tip as I assumed Barricade was hit with something and went down, being too weak from Ironhides interrogation sessions. Were they going to kill Barricade? What would happen to me?

...

...

...

It felt like hours when I finally woke up, not knowing how long ago I had passed out, not aware of how long I was still trapped with Barricade.

"Cade?" I whispered, lightly tapping on his armor.

"Be silent femme." He rumbled. "They will hear you."

"Cade..." I whispered concerned. "Where are we?"

"Where do you think?"

I knew it... we were captured by the decepticons.

"They are coming, stay silent."

"..."

"..."

"So!" I heard a voice coo. "You're back from the Autobots hm? Did you learn anything Bar?"

I felt him growl. "No."

"They left you in that cell for that long?" The voice sounded mockingly upset. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Poor Barricade! Not only do the cons not want you, but neither do the Autobots!" They began laughing hysterically. "Lord Starscream gave me permission to play with you Bar." It sounded like a woman..."I know you've been speaking to the new allspark, tell me what you two said. Don't deny it, I've seen footage from Frenzy's memory banks." The voice hissed. "No one is pleased, fraternizing with the half-breed. That disgusting vermin's sire is displeased as well."

Still Barricade did not respond and I felt apprehensive. What was he planning?

I felt Barricade jerk and grunt, the sound of metal screeching as if colliding with more metal. "Tell me Barricade, are you in LOVE with the half-breed? Does your spark YEARN for hers?" They continued to mock, and he continued jerking and grunting in what seamed like pain.

Were they... were they hitting him?! What do I do?

I felt helpless.

"There will be no surviving me." She laughed hysterics again. "Poor Barricade, this will be a lot worse unless you tell us what you know about the new allspark. Do you not want Megatron's revival? Do you not want us to return to glory days?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Very well, we will do this the hard way. I often wondered where that cold and uncaring decepticon you used to be went." They sneered before the torture started.

I had no Idea what they were doing to him, I could only HEAR everything. I could hear him grunt and growl in pain with everything they did to him, but he never once screamed. Not once. I felt myself begin to cry, why was he doing this? Why was he protecting me?

'You were meant for two'

Did he know? Did he know that I was meant for a con? Did he think he was the one?

'The moment he felt your touch he knew.'

I shook my head, holding my ears as I cried harder and leaned against a part of him that was thrumming frantically. His spark chamber, I felt a pain entering my body and knew that with the close proximity I was in with his spark chamber I was feeling some feint emotions from him.

It hurt...

G-God it hurt!

"Barricade." I cried, "Let me out!"

"S-stay silent." He snarled, groaning in pain.

She had stopped a while ago, retreating somewhere else for the moment.

"Cade, let me out!"

"A-are you begging me?" He sneered.

"Barricade." I growled, wincing at his pain.

I felt a determination deep within him, it was very feint.

'He knew the moment you touched him.'

* * *

 _Flashback 1_

 _Alpha pauses at a police cruiser a crossed from the run down building, gazing at the empty vehicle before scanning the area._

 _"Hauienla Fenoie enseieen peunse Ielaieyash'ha." (Scan the area for enemy's) Alpha orders before walking up to the mustang police cruiser, feeling a sharp pull towards it._

 _The pull made her feel breathless and her heart hammered in her chest, eyes narrowed in annoyance and curiosity at the feeling._

 _It was calling her, intensifying when she got closer, and she realized she wanted to touch it._

 _She needed to touch it, and with that thought she inched forward, the metal on her hand receding and showing a human hand, until her palm came against the hood of the mustang and all feeling of the pull stopped and time its-self froze as electrical currents zapped up from the hood and over her hand. Her breath hitched in surprise at the feeling._

 _It was tingly... Not painful in the least, but very odd._

 _Alpha almost swore she felt the car flinch back before moving into her hand as the metal underneath began to warm up and the engine humming, almost purring, and the tingle began to grow._

 _"What's this feeling?" Alpha let out in a breathless whisper, She liked it whatever it was._

 _Emotions began washing over her, She felt safe._

 _At ease._

 _At home._

 _Like she belonged._

 _Flashback 2_

 _"LOOK OUT!"_

 _I turned just in time to see my truck come racing at me and I squeaked in panic before hopping back up onto the hood of the police cursor, just barely missing being hit..._

 _It had no driver either..._

 _The car beneath me began to warm and humm as I turned and spotted a man in the car..._

 _Where the hell did he come from?_

 _He had black hair underneath his police hat and his eyes were obscured by thick sunglasses and stubble on his face..._

 _From what I could tell he was very attractive and I shivered when I felt his gaze on me._

* * *

I closed my eyes at the memories, he knew since then?

'You knew as well, but refuse to admit it. Just as you are avoiding your other intended.'

Optimus...

I narrowed my eye's in anger and used my hands, placing them upon his spark chamber and hearing him snarl.

"W-what are you doing!?" His voice shaky and out of breath.

I ignored him and closed my eye's, willing my abilities as the allspark forth and sending out a heeling jolt.

Barricade groaned and hissed, his pain had left and now there was a soothing feeling from me healing him and-

Desire from being so close to his spark. I'd forgotten (Thanks to Ratchets teachings) That the chambers were the most sensitive parts of a Cybertronian. They were also intimate...

I ignored this all as I continued to send healing waves through him, light from my hands pulsed out in a sound wave of white wispy light.

When she came back to hurt him more, I would repeat this... for Barricade. I felt a primal inner part of me growling, I would protect what was mine.

...

...

...

I didn't know how long we were captured for, and I've lost count of how many torture sessions and I had lost count on how many times I've healed Barricade... I was tiring quickly. I tried to be strong for cade, but the longer I was near his spark holder the more we began to feel of each other.

"You are tiring."

"... No." I denied.

"Do not lie femme. I can feel it."

I grumbled at how weird it was to feel what he felt, even if it was muffled. I was used to my team's bond and that was all.

"Barricade? Wh-what did you do to Ironhide?"

He was silent, and I felt... remorse?

"Barricade?"

"I terminated his sparkling." He sounded like he didn't care, cold. I felt differently. "And every one in the care center."

I felt my heart drop, he killed babies? "Why?"

"None of your concern!" He snapped, growling when he moved wrong.

"...do you regret it."

"NO."

He was lying, I felt it, he regretted it.

"You were ordered to... weren't you?"

"..." His silence said it all.

"I don't know how you are still alive." The femme hissed as she returned.

Great, she's back... and so the torture restarted. Over and over I could feel his pain and feel him flinch. I had to wait to heal him after she would leave, I faintly heard a mech speaking in the back ground.

"Ve vill use his body for spar part! Zhis vill be very amusing." A heavily accented voice sounded.

"Very well Scalpal, have your fun."

"Ve vill open him up."

No!

"Cade let me out right now!" I shouted, I wouldn't' be able to heal him from being torn apart.

"Be silent."

I tried healing what I could while she was distracted, but nothing was coming out. I feared he would truly perish this time.

"Cade please, let me out."

"Resorting to pleading now?"

"Barricade!" I barked at him.

He went silent and pain started blaring through once more, I heard a chainsaw and Barricade was hissing, trying his hardest not to shout.

His pride would not let him.

I felt my heart constrict as I rested my head upon his spark chamber, trying to send reassurance to him. I vaguely felt something brush over me but it was to brief to make it out before the frantic hum of said spark began to get erratic.

"Barricade..."

I was pleading and crying as I felt him fading, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay, I couldn't do anything about it...

"Once ve cut zhis here he vill be no more." I heard Scalpal cackling before the earth shook. "Vat is going on!?"

"Autobots!"

"Everyone get out zere to Lord Starsream! Ve must not let them get ze specimen back!"

After a moment of silence Barricade spoke. "Looks like... they've returned for you..."

"You'll get out too."

"Heh." He didn't believe me.

Akule- _Akule to Alpha!_

Jen- _Akule! You are here?!_

Yurik- _we follow bond. is alright?_

Jen- _I'm tired, thirsty, starving, and I realllllly have to use the restroom but I'm okay. Please hurry! Barricade needs help._

Akule- _The Con? He's enemy!_

Jen- _Not anymore._

Akule sent confusion and unsure through the bond before accepting it. If his leader could trust the con then they could too.

"Hold on for me Barricade." I pleaded with him, leaning into the chamber as if I was trying to reassure him more.

He did not reply.

...

...

...

"So you did get us out." Barricade mumbled, his holoform eyes were searing into my own.

"I guess so..."

Akule and Yurik found us through the ventilation system of the place we were being held, an underground building of sorts, while Minny and Anya and the rest of the bots caused a distraction out front. We were able to escape and the Russian twins left to rejoin the battle while Cade was departing.

"You understand what happens now?"

I looked up to him as he stepped closer, his wounds were healing slowly with whatever strength I had left to heal him. His arms blocked me against a large boulder and he leaned in close. "no" I whispered, feeling nervous.

"It means that you belong to ME." He hissed before claiming my lips for his own in a brief but powerful kiss. "And I WILL return for you." He breathed before dispersing his holoform and tearing out of the area in his alt mode, soon becoming a speck in the distance. I wondered where he would go now...?

"Jenn!"

I turned to see the Autobots driving up, the base of the cons (or rather their spare base as we learned) was up in flames.

I grinned before racing over to Ironhide, being glomped by my team as well. I turned and saw the warm gaze of Optimus and hugged his holoform too.

"Hey big guy." I grinned sheepishly. I knew he wanted to scold me, but the relief was dominant in his gaze. I felt his hands hold my face for inspection, once he searched for whatever it was he was searching for he hugged back and I felt myself warm, and blush.

"Don't do that again." He demanded.

I smiled to him before glancing behind me once more, wondering;

Where will you go now Barricade?

* * *

WHEW! There it is! Barricade wanted Jennifer to accept that she was his, and in a way she did. Despite everything Cade still got what he wanted.


	14. Time inbetween year 1 12 (short)

_Pant..._

 _Pant..._

 _Pant..._

 _"This way." Barricade murmured, turning a corner and quickly dispatching the cons that were waiting around, guarding doors._

 _"You sure we can trust?" Akule whispered._

 _I nodded, confirming. My heart was pounding as we ran through the crumbling building interior. From the looks of it, it was an abandoned Warehouse or Factory._

 _"Look out!"_

 _I screamed as a small spider bot jumped me. "ALL SPARK! MUST HAVE ZHE ALLSPARK! VE MUST CAPTURE!"_

 _I felt his little claws ripping into my skin as I cried and yelped in pain, flailing around as I heard the rush of pede's coming towards us. I could faintly hear Barricade cursing in his home language as he fought with someone, Yurik was trying to get the bot off me and Akule was firing hazardously at enemies._

 _I could only flail and shout in pain as the bot was ripping to get closer to my shard around my neck. It hurt... blood began pouring out._

 _"No! Nooo!"_

"Jen!"

I lunged up, blinking in shock and fear before checking my surroundings. Rochelle was watching worriedly, I gazed down to my chest, still feeling those spidery legs scratching at me.

Half a year and I've been plagued with nightmares about that little bot called Scalpal... it was always the same... Barricade had taken the lead to get us out while we followed, taking out any spare cons, but Scalpal always found me... Always tried ripping open my chest.

I shivered in fear.

"You alright?" I felt Rochelle hug me as I shook my head, I just wished I wouldn't dream of that place anymore...

"No... I can't stop dreaming about what happened."

"Do you want me to get Ratchet?"

"No... those medicine's he gives make me feel crappy after taking it..." I mumbled.

"Alright."

I wondered where Barricade was? My mind often turned to him when I wasn't busy, curious on what he was up to...

I shook my head before leaving my room, walking into the cafeteria and eating some food before looking for Ironhide.

Today we would be seeing how well my training been going.

...

...

...

"Are you ready for this little femme?" Ironhide asks, cocking his cannons back.

"Bring it on Iron butt!" I mocked, causing some of the soldiers and Autobots to snicker.

"Go!" Will shouts.

At this sound me and Ironhide spring to action, weapons blazing. I weaved in and out of the way of the obstacles with my wheel feet, my cannon firing at every enemy I could get.

Ironhide did the same, firing his large cannons at his targets as he dodged in and out of the way of the special designed return fire.

No bot liked the return fire but it helped train to dodge some of the "bullets". Sideswipe complained about the return fire, but loved the training aspect of it. He laughed it off sometimes, telling me how much Sunstreaker would of hated this training as it would of ruined his paint job.

The return fire was NOT bullets... but paint-balls of all sorts of very bright colors. Ratchet, Jolt and I *with the help of some soldiers* built a training course for the soldiers and other bots. We made fake Cons for the bots to practice on and pop up dummies with timed shots from their paintball shooter. The fake Cons would fire large paint balls while the human sized enemies fired regular sized paint balls.

"Loser has to wash all the autobots!" Will shouted with a laugh.

"Whats the winner get?" Epps wondered.

"Uh... I'll let you know when I think of it." Will laughs some more while rubbing the back of his head.

I dodged all the incoming fire, shooting down my targets a long with saving the 'civilians' as we weaved in and out of the way in the course. Sometimes when I would see the fake cons firing, I would be seeing back into that old base... I tripped a few times and got hit as well during that moments before I returned to the course.

Ironhide was behind me, making me laugh in glee, I WAS WINNING!

I ran forth, firing more and more at the fake human enemies before I felt brave and went after the con enemies too. Cheering to myself when I had hit a few.

Yessssss

I could hear Ironhide shouting behind me, something about those being his kills, oh and to watch out...

...

Wait...

What?

I looked forward an spotted an even bigger target.

No seriously.

It was huge!

I yelped as I dodged it's fire, cursing Ironhide who was laughing at me. I didn't want this thing to drown me in paint! Damn it!

In the end I was soaked with paint as Ironhide gloated while he dispatched the fake giant con. Will came forward with Epps and we waited on baited breath as he counted the score.

"..."

"..."

...

...

...

So Ironhide had won and I had washed everyone, well now I was washing Optimus in a private room. Mostly cause sometimes their noises were embarrassing. After that first wash they had mostly turned off their feeling receptors.

For some odd reason Optimus left his on.

I had washed him all over, struggling to get the higher spots and now was waxing. I tried very very hard not to think about the growls and noises he made when I hit certain spots...

And tried to ignore how his growling was sexy as hell.

Damn...

Then I ventured further then normal and brushed against a certain spot. Optimus had shivered and a guttural growl escaped causing me to pause and blush.

I think I hit a new spot... I felt something inside me shift.

Feeling frisky, and for some reason rather brave, I brushed over it again... and again... and once more...

~~~~~~~~No Pov~~~~~~~~~

 _ **An; Gets a lil steamy /**_

Optimus was doing well to ignore the feelings she elicited, trying to ignore the mating protocols rearing it's head. Ever since she kissed him on Christmas he'd felt them rearing and his spark calling for her, though he tried to ignore it.

Oh how he tried.

The moment her hand ventured somewhere it should not have, and then again... and again.

His vision turned white as he grabbed her body and roughly shoved it against his grill. His eye's were staring intensely at her and his breathing came in haggard breaths.

"Do you have any idea what your doing?"

She shook her head, but he knew differently. "Femme." He growled out, trying to hold back.

"Mech." Her voice turned sultry, making him groan internally.

She knew exactly what she was doing and he pulled her closer, voicing that fact. When her hand brushed against him he couldn't take it.

He did the one thing he never does.

He lost control.

Warm, soft lips crashed onto her own, sending pleasurable shocks through her entire body and dancing deliciously all over the spots he brushed with his hands. His hands roughly grabbed at her hips, lifting her so her legs wrapped around him as he pinned her body. Growling at the feel of her against him.

She could barely keep up with him, lips fitting perfectly to hers and then trailing down her neck making her squeak and groan with every nip, lick and kiss.

She shivered in delight, very much enjoying the torturous pleasure he elicited through her.

He very much enjoyed when she groaned when he nipped certain spots, shiver with every kiss and gasped over certain areas.

He found a more sensitive spot, causing her to jerk a bit and breath to hitch until he bit down ever so slightly.

"Optimus!" She growled/groaned.

He smirked and repeatedly kissed and lightly bit at the spot, loving every sound as his main body purred in satisfaction.

Her breath hitched especially when she felt something pressing against her, causing more shocks to go through her and white light to flash behind her eye's when she'd close them.

Optimus groaned when something flashed in his processor.

Something was calling him out of his fog.

' **Optimus, fraggit answer your comm!'** Ratchets voice shouted through the haze.

He blinked back, breaking out of the state he was in and took in the sight before him, almost horrified he'd lost control like that.

Despite Jenna not seeming to mind in the slightest.

No.

Not like this... and not out of lust.

He kissed her lightly.

 **'I will be right there Ratchet...'** He responded to his medic who grumbled in annoyance.

"No." He told her. "Not like this."

When she opened her darkened eye's to stare at him her brows furrowed.

"If we were to join it will be when you agree to be mine out of love. Not lust." His husky voice made her shiver again but she understood.

He didn't know she already loved him.

She loved him, desired him, wanted him..

"I do though Optimus."

He looked down at her, spark humming wildly.

"I have for a while..."

He smiled at her, kissing her forehead as his spark filled with joy. "Make no mistake." He began. "I will make you mine one day, but now is to dangerous of a time."

She smiled and nodded.

"Wait for me."

* * *

 _ **/ Was uh... was that okay? Like I said before, I think I said it before... Ahem... there wont be any Sex scenes in here but there will be some steamy scenes... so yeah... anyway... the next chapters are Revenge of the Fallen! I shall get to typing that later, tonight im way to sleepy...**_


	15. Chapter 15

I've decided that I'm going to rewrite This story. Its not as good as I think It could be! This story is now DISCONTINUED till I get my newer one up! BUT I will be adding the Fanfics I have on Wattpad!

UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE SLOW.

I have so much work to do but I've written loads in some stories. Anyway, Sorry for all those who love this story.


	16. Rewrite of Whitewave- Half Breed

AUTHORS NOTE!

Rewrite is in progress! I will post the chapters I have so far! I hope you enjoy it as much as Im enjoying the rewrite!


	17. Rewrite up! GO LOOK AT IT!

Just to let you all know, those who didn't anyway, the rewrite of Whitewave is up! Transformers Half-breed. I think there's ten chapters? Anyway. I hope you all like it! I'm workin real hard on it owo I'm also going to be posting another story on here. This ones updates take me forever but Its my favorite story I've been writting! Anyway... Thanks for all the reads and reviews.

But to be honest I think the rewrites gunna be LOADS better... SO Go to my profile and read it! Review! Send me all your thoughts I'd like to know... and for those who are curious, READ MY NEW STORY IM LITERALLY ABOUT TO PUBLISH! It's called

Transformers; Where it Began

Hardest Fanfic I've written so far but totally worth it.


End file.
